Clan of the Moon
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: A woman comes to Konoha and changes the world forever. She helps Naruto and Sakura discover their family and a power hidden deep inside they never thought they had...
1. Mother Dearest

Hello everyone! My it's been so long since I put a story on here. I've done a lot of perfecting my craft over the years and have now tackled an immense project. As one reviewer has stated, this is nothing like any crossover you have ever read. It has gotten rave reviews on Mediaminer, so I thought you all would enjoy it as well. Chapters will be updated every week so tell me what you think!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters, namely Gala and Amera, belong to ME!!!

Chapter 1

Mother Dearest

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office, ready and willing to take on another mission. Maybe it'll be another one that will help him find Sasuke! He hoped so.

As he entered her office he frowned...There was Tsunade of course sitting behind her desk, but that wasn't what made him frown in confusion.

A woman with long black hair was standing before Tsunade's desk. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt. When she turned Naruto was caught with large dark eyes.

She looks like Sasuke... the thought was in his mind.

"Naruto stop staring." Tsunade scolded the boy. The boy jumped and laughed nervously.

"Uh...Sorry lady," he spoke to the beautiful black haired woman, "you kinda remind me of a friend..."

The woman smiled kindly. "It's alright..."

Naruto walked up to the desk. "Alright, Ba-chan, let me guess I get to escort her!"

Tsunade smirked. "Sort of..." She signed a scroll, rolled it up, handed it to the woman. Tsunade's smirk turned into a smile...A KIND smile...What was going on?

The old Fifth Hokage rose from her desk and stared at Naruto with the stern look she gave all her shinobi before explaining their mission.

"Naruto Uzamaki...Your mission is Level S class. It's going to be HARD and you're going to do it alone."

Naruto's eyes bugged out then he jumped into the air, his fist high above his head. A Level S solo mission! It was a dream come true!

"Alright so what's the mission?" He was serious now because this was a serious mission. He can't screw this one up!

"Your mission is..." There's that smile again! "To have a family."

Naruto froze. What...? Have a family...? He blushed. Was she telling him he had to...He gulped...

Tsunade saw his discomfort and had to laugh about it. Naruto glared at her.

"Calm down, it's not what you think..." Tsunade placed her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto...Someone wants to adopt you."

A big pause.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. His breath stopped. Someone...Someone wanted to adopt him!? Make HIM their son!? This...This was unreal! He wasn't sure how to react to this information...He had been alone all his life, looked down upon and even glared at...Who in the world would want to make him apart of their family!?

"I won't say yes unless it's what you want to do." Tsunade stared at him. "You tell me if you want this...If you don't, we'll forget about it."

Naruto paused. He had a chance to have an actual family...A mother, a father and maybe even a brother or a sister! He already considered Sasuke his brother, but this adoption thing meant he would REALLY be someone's possible brother!

"I need your answer right now, Naruto..." Tsunade told him. "I'm sorry this is so sudden, but they really want you as their son. I've met the family and they are very nice, very strong. They plan to teach you things that no one could ever teach you, not even Jiraiya...Provided that you officially become their son."

New things that the pervy sage could never teach him!? Did that mean new jutsus!? Now it was sounding promising...

"Naruto...This family could very well help you get Sasuke...This could be your big chance, Naruto...If you take on their name, no one would ever look down on you again. I'll make damn sure of it and I am sure they will as well. Besides," Tsunade smirked, "you need a better role model than Jiraiya..."

Naruto's heart was going ninety miles an hour...this was almost too much information for him. Should he take this opportunity?

"Besides," She continued despite Naruto's silence, "Jiraiya agreed that this would be good for you too...Even he can see that these people want to give you a chance....You will have a real family that loves and cares for you."

A real family...Those words hit Naruto's core. Though he didn't show it, deep down he wanted so desperately to know what it felt like to have a family. Sure he saw his team as family but...to have a REAL family...? Those thoughts were squashed seconds later...Did they know about the Kyuubi? And if they did, would they want to keep him in their family?

Sensing the boy's distress Tsunade nodded to him. "Yes," she said, "they know of what sleeps within you...And they still wish for you to be a part of their family."

He had no control over his body as it shook...These people…the people that wanted him in their family knew and yet they still wanted him!

"Yes..." His voice was shaky, a rare thing these days.

Tsunade nodded and turned Naruto to the black haired woman who had been standing there this whole time.

"Naruto," She said to the trembling boy, "meet your new mother...Raye Hino."

It was at that point, though he would never admit to doing it, the blonde Kyuubi container fainted...And as he was in his unconscious state, his mind played images for him; images of his new loving family.

Next time: Life is Grand


	2. Life is Grand

I had forgotten to tell everyone where this takes place! It takes place after the three year gap in the Naruto series.. There WILL be mentions of Madaara and Akatsuki during the story. I do not want to reveal what happens in the series, that's why I'm rearranging everything. Also, I am using the Sailor Moon manga NOT the TV series. Why? Because the Sailor Moon Manga has a more serious feel to it-kind of like a regal feel to it-than the TV show; at least it does to me. It matches the feel of the Naruto series/manga perfectly. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter! I decided to put it up because I actually have time to do it this week! YAY!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon Series but the original characters Amera and Gala belong to ME!!!

Chapter 2

Life is Grand

A grand party had been held at the Hino residents for Naruto's friends and teachers. The party goers were awed by the expanse of the place. Being two stories tall with bedrooms at the top and living spaces at the bottom, it seemed more of a small castle than a small home for two.

Upon seeing her blonde-haired teammate, Sakura hugged him with tears in her eyes. Kakashi on the other hand merely smiled at him.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto!" She said, Naruto hugged back with a smile on his face.

"Thanks..." Was all he could really say. He was still in a state of shock at the moment.

"Way to go Naruto!" Kiba punched him in the arm. "This is some NICE place man!"

"Yeah...."

"You're still shocked I see..." Shino walked over. "It amazes me that your vocabulary is now down to two words...Perhaps we should get you adopted often..."

Naruto glared at him while everyone else laughed.

"What's this about a party?" Naruto looked toward the door and found Jiraiya there with Tsunade. Naruto saw the two as his grandparents...They were old enough to be them anyway...He was glad they were there.

Jiraiya saw his blonde student and ruffled his head. "Congratulations, Naruto...How does it feel?"

"Weird..." Naruto replied, still on a one word basis.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, it'll get better...Promise." He grinned. "Now where is your mama kid? I hear she's pretty hot!"

"I would be careful...This mother has claws..." The tall, black haired woman walked in. Those around stared at her with shocked faces for she was absolutely beautiful. Long black hair that reached her waist, deep black eyes that seemed to pierce your very core…She walked with the grace of a lady of court. It amazed his friends that such a beautiful and clearly dignified woman would want Naruto Uzamaki as her son.

Instantly, Jiraiya's eyes bugged out and his nose bled. She was a major hottie...He grinned, combing a hand through his unruly white hair he approached the black haired goddess turned mother.

"Well...I happen to like claws..." He stated smoothly.

The woman chuckled. "Jiraiya-san, I think you are much too old for me...Besides...I will have enough to worry about with Naruto..." She placed a delicate hand on the boy's shoulder.

"So you will...He's a rambunctious little squirt...You might need me to babysit once in a while..."

She raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that would be necessary..."

"Does the new beautiful mother have a name?" Jiraiya asked.

"Raye, Raye Hino." She looked toward Naruto. "Naruto-kun, why don't you show your friends your room?"

"Uh...sure..." Naruto said then grinned. "Guys its HUGE! It's so cool!"

Raye watched him go with a smile upon her face. She turned to the adults of Naruto's life...Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, and Jiraiya.

"I wish to thank you all for allowing me to adopt him." She bowed to them. "He will be in good hands...I just wanted you all to know that I will allow him to continue what he has done so far...I merely wish for him to have a good home to come to."

"If only the entire village thought the same as you..." Tsunade sighed. "It's good you decided to stay here too..." She crossed her arms. Raye smiled.

"You wish to know why I wanted Naruto as my son..." She chuckled. "I will say just as I said before, Lady Tsunade. I knew his parents before...I want him to have a family just as they wished he would have."

"You knew Naruto's parents?" Iruka asked, Raye nodded.

"Yes...His mother helped me, she asked that I help her in return...This is my way of helping her." She stared at them. "There is something though, that I must tell you all...It is also the reason why I wished to adopt Naruto."

"With a new name, the Akatsuki would have a hard time finding him." Jiraiya said.

"Exactly, the Akatsuki will not have him..." Raye vowed, her eyes suddenly hardened as her fists clenched. "They will have to go through me...and that is not a good thing to do."

The adults looked at one another. Already they liked the woman.

"Lady Tsunade, there is also something else..." Raye said. "I ask for permission to take him to the arena inside the Forest of Death."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why ask permission?"

"Because it is a treacherous place." Raye stared at her. "And where I come from, we always ask our leaders before venturing into dangerous territories."

Tsunade eyed her for a moment then nodded. "Just...which village do you come from exactly? You never really told me..."

Raye smiled. "I come from Konoha, Lady Tsunade...I have simply been away for a long time...Though, Konoha is not my original home. My original home is very far away. VERY far away."

"I see...Well anyway, this will be quite an adventure...Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"My lady I have had far more difficult adventures before..." She softened her face to that of a mother's. "Providing Naruto with a positive environment to grow in will not be that hard. After all, you all have provided him with positive reinforcement...I am simply here to provide him a positive home."

Once the party had ended and all went home for the night, Naruto jumped into his PJs and snuggled into his new bed. The room wasn't much but it was BIG, giving him enough space to put whatever he wanted in it. He already could see the possibilities...plus the fact that this was HIS room and he didn't have to worry about food or a leaky roof...It was heaven.

The door opened and Raye Hino walked in.

"Your friends are good friends..." She tucked him in. "Get some sleep Naruto...Tomorrow we'll do something together..."

"Like what?" He asked as she sat down beside his bed.

"Well...You know that arena in the Forest of Death?" He nodded. "We're going to go there...There's something there I want you to see." She smiled, ruffled his head like all adults around him seemed to like to do, why…He really didn't know. "You're going to see your great-great grandmother."

Naruto gapped. "My...My what?"

"Your great-great grandmother..." Raye repeated. "You will like her..." She kissed the top of his head. "Tomorrow will be a most confusing day, Naruto...Just don't faint okay?"

Naruto grinned. "Are you kidding? No way I'll faint!"

Raye chuckled and ruffled his hair again. "Good..." She stood. "Goodnight, son."

Naruto's heart swelled. She called him son!

"Night...Raye-er-okaesan..." He paused. "Okaesan..." He grinned. "I have an okaesan!"

Raye chuckled. "Yes...Indeed you do..." With that she closed the door. Naruto sighed, he looked at the ceiling with his arms as a pillow for his head. Outside his window he could hear crickets chirping in the small garden below.

"So...This is what it's like huh?" He smiled, snuggled into his wonderfully warm bed. "I could seriously get used to this..."

This chapter made me feel all nice inside and I hope it did the same for you

Next time: Cousins


	3. Cousins

Hi everyone! Boy you guys have some questions, they are the very same questions other readers have asked ::grins:: and I will tell you what I told them. All questions WILL be answered within the story, including the time table for Sailor Moon. Also, I had forgotten to mention something. I do not like to change things from original stories but I had hit a snag when I was writing this one. Just so you know, in this story, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are NOT RELATED. Everything else is the same, pretty much anyway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or the Sailor Moon series but all original characters, namely Gala and Amera and Akio (you will see them in later chapters) are MINE!

Chapter 3

Cousins

Naruto found himself standing in the center of the arena that started it all. Memories of that day flashed through his mind. Some of them made him want to burn this building to the ground; others made him want to get stronger.

This time though, instead of getting ready for a fight, he was with his adopted mother. It was still quite hard to accept that fact, after all it only happened two days ago.

Just why were they there anyway?

"Naruto?" He turned around and found Sakura walking up. Okay now he was confused...Why was she here? The pink haired healer seemed to have the same thoughts for she was also confused. Both teens turned to the only grown up in the room. The tall, dark haired woman smiled at them both.

"I bet you are wondering just what exactly is going on..." She paced in front of both shinobi. "Well...I've brought you two here to tell you something...Something that your parents have never told you before, more than likely they would never tell you..." She crossed her arms.

"Did you two know...That you are related?"

Silence. VERY. BIG. SILENCE.

Related!? Naruto and Sakura were RELATED!? How the HELL was that possible!? The two looked at one another in shock. How!? HOW were they related!?

"You two have the same great-great grandmother." Raye explained. "You are cousins."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Sakura was his cousin!? He scrunched up his nose. All this time he had liked his cousin? EWWW!!!

"Hino-san," Sakura stuttered, "its not possible...I mean...My mom..."

"Wouldn't want you to know that you are related to Naruto...I'm sure she looks down on the fact that you and he are on the same team." Raye frowned. "More than likely she wants to forget it..."

Sakura bowed her head. Her mother...was keeping secrets from her?

"Don't worry about it too much, Sakura..." Naruto's grin cheered her up. "Hey, we know now!" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Are you two ready to see her? Your great-great grandmother?" Raye asked.

The two frowned.

"Sure but...wouldn't she be dead?" Naruto asked.

Raye gave an all knowing smile; she seemed to be smiling A LOT. "To us, death is nothing..." She placed her hand upon the large fist, said a few words that were clearly not of their language; the wall moved, revealing a vertical coffin made of crystal. "Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno...Meet your great-great grandmother..."

AN:

Care to take a guess as to who it is ::Grins::. Well, you'll find out…in a later chapter!

Next time: Family Feud


	4. Family Feud

Here you go guys, the next chapter! Wow a lot of you are liking this story already! YAY! Hope you like the surprises to come! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters (Gala, Amera, and Akio) belong to ME!

Chapter 4

Family Feud

"Tsunade-sensei…Did you know that Naruto and I are cousins?"

The question had come from Tsunade's pink haired pupil. The girl had the day off yesterday and the very next day, she had entered Tsunade's office with a frown on her face and the question in her mind.

"Yes…" Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Why ask?"

Bubble gum hair hid a distraught face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade looked at her confused. Didn't she already know? She stopped herself and frowned.

"Sakura…I think you need to address this question to your mother…" Tsunade replied as delicately as she could. "I didn't tell you because I had thought you already knew."

Sakura nodded, Tsunade sighed.

"Don't blame her, Sakura…She just wanted to protect you." Her words fell on deaf ears for the girl had rushed out of the room. The mere fact that Sakura had come back seriously disturbed about this made Tsunade wonder…

Just where was she all day yesterday?

Meanwhile Sakura raced back home deep in thought. There was only one reason as to why her mother would keep such a big secret from her.

That stupid Nine-Tailed Fox ruined everything!

She burst through the door and found her mother slaving away at the kitchen, possibly preparing food for tonight. It was well known where Sakura got her hair color from, for her mother's hair was just as pink if not brighter than Sakura's.

"Sakura? Why, I thought you would be training…" The woman placed the clean dish in the cupboard.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto's my cousin, mom?" Her mother's hand stopped dead cold as it reached for another plate to clean. She placed the towel on the counter and turned to her daughter.

"Who told you that?"

Sakura glared at her. "It doesn't matter who, what matters is it wasn't YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at the woman. "You don't trust Naruto like everyone else! You think he'll go around destroying everything!"

Her mother frowned. "Young lady I will not take that tone from you." She went back to her dishes. "But it is true, I didn't like the fact that we were related to him because of that…Can you blame me dear?"

"No…but…"

"Then it is settled…I'll ask Lady Hokage if you can be placed on another team in the morning."

The loud sound of splintering wood had the woman turn around; her daughter had quite literary turned the kitchen table into a pile of fire wood. Her fist which caused such destruction still glowed brightly in blue hues.

"No." Sakura's voice matched her expression…sheer anger.

Her mother placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"I won't let you break us up like that!" Sakura shouted. "Just because you have a problem with him doesn't mean I do!"

Her mother's face hardened. "This behavior is all his doing…Sakura I no longer forbid you to see that blonde idiot again!"

Sakura's eyes swelled in tears. How could her mother say such a thing? Sure Naruto was an idiot but to forbid her to see him? It would break his heart! It seemed her mother would always see Naruto as a beast and not the lovable hyperactive ninja Sakura had seen every day since they had become a team.

Wanting to get out she raced for the door, her mother shouting after her though she didn't listen. This wasn't fair! Naruto and she had been through so much and now they find they are family? Now her mother wanted to break UP that family? Because of some stupid beast!!!

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the figure before her until she bumped into them at near breaking speed. It was a wonder that the person was still standing up.

"Whoa now…" Sakura looked up to find the beautiful face of Hino-san, Naruto's adoptive mother. She wiped Sakura's tears with a delicate hand. "Hey now…I thought shinobi weren't supposed to cry…"

"Sakura-chan?" She looked over and found the worried face of Naruto next to Hino-san, a bag in his hand. They had gone to the store it seemed and were heading back to their home.

"Naruto, why don't you take Sakura-chan to calm down hm?" Raye stated while passing the crying girl to him. Naruto nodded and led his teammate-er-cousin away.

"This is all your fault…" Raye turned her head to find a glaring pink haired woman in front of her. "You're going to take my daughter away!"

Raye paused, allowing the woman some time to cool down.

"You are scared, I understand." She told the woman while placing a comforting hand upon the woman's shoulder. "But you know just as I that she needs this…It was going to happen sooner or later…" Her eyes hardened. "Know this; I would never harm a grandchild of hers."

The woman paused. Her eyes began to bleed sad tears. She knew this day would come but she wanted to ignore it...Wanted it to go away so badly that she had kept secrets from her daughter just to see that this day never came…But it did…She knew this would be the last she would ever see her daughter.

"Please take good care of her."

Raye smiled and nodded. "You have my word." With that she gave a bow to the woman and walked away.

The woman smiled while wiping away her tears with her apron. She didn't want to believe it, forget it even existed, but in her heart she knew, she knew this day would come.

And she also knew that the word of a Sailor Senshi, was always true…Sakura, would be in good hands.

It was that day that Mrs. Haruno spoke with the elders, and relinquished her parental rights…Sakura was now the daughter of Raye Hino.

Mrs. Haruno couldn't have been more proud of her.

Next time: I Want to Train You


	5. I Want to Train You

Another chapter coming at you! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters (Amera, Gala, and Akio) Belong to ME!

Chapter 5

I Want to Train You

Tsunade stared at the paper for a long time. Was it really in her hands? Did Mrs. Haruno actually relinquish her parental rights?

It seemed improbable! The woman greatly loved her daughter! Why would…Tsunade's eyes hardened, the tip of her finger tapped against her wooden desk. It seemed out of sorts but a lot of strange things have been happening, the biggest being Naruto's adoption…But the fact that the woman's name was on the sheet stating she was now Sakura's mother gave off warning signs in the old woman's head…

Raye Hino. Mrs. Haruno had given her daughter to Raye Hino.

There was really nothing Tsunade could do; the papers were signed by both parties. It was all official…and she didn't like it.

"Shizune!" Her assistant rushed into the room upon her name being called. "I want everything we have on Raye Hino NOW!" As her assistant rushed away, Tsunade pondered the situation. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched as Sakura moved into her new room across the hall from his own. After calming her down, he took her back to her home where her mother proceeded to kick her out. Now Naruto's mom was Sakura's mom…wait did that mean they were now siblings? Weren't they cousins? Naruto shook his head; this was all too confusing and happening all too fast. He would figure it out later; right now his main concern was Sakura.

"You sure you're okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pouted, not sure if he believed her or not. Soon Raye called for dinner. Happily, Naruto rushed downstairs while Sakura lagged behind calmly. As they reached the downstairs kitchen they were greeted with a glorious sight.

There was tons of it, all types of food, enough to have lunch four times over. Of course, Sakura expected such what with Naruto's huge appetite and all.

"I wasn't sure of your preference, Sakura, so I made a little of everything."

The three ate in silence, well almost in silence. Naruto chatted away, happy to have his new family eating with him; though sometimes Sakura giggled at his antics, especially when Raye forced him to eat a piece of fish before eating his noodles. It was one of those moments Sakura wished she had a camera handy.

After eating the nasty fish, Naruto paused.

"Ne, Okaesan…" It still felt weird to call her that, but it was a good kind of weird, "What'll Sakura-chan call you?"

Raye smiled at Sakura kindly. "Sakura may call me anything she wishes…"

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you, Hino-san."

After dinner, Raye told them they were going to have their first official family meeting. Naruto was so excited for he had never had a family meeting before; Sakura on the other hand didn't much care for them. Usually in her household, her old one mind you, family meetings were a way for parents to scold or praise their children.

After the kitchen had been cleaned, Raye told them to sit in the living room. The cousins stared at her form tentatively.

"Basically…" Raye paced a bit in front of the two sitting upon the couch. "I want to train you two."

They were silent for a moment. Train? She was a trainer? Sure they saw the coffin of their great-great grandmother; they were still a bit confused about that-hell the whole situation was confusing! But…they believed Raye Hino to be a regular person, a civilian...Was she a ninja in disguise?

Raye shook her head. "Before you jump to any conclusions, I am not a ninja nor do I ever plan to be one." She smirked. "I'm something much…different than that. As you two could be if you allow me to train you."

"What do you mean different, Hino-san?" Sakura asked.

The raven haired beauty sighed. "It's…complicated…and quite hard to explain. It ties with your great-great grandmother. Which by the way I need to tell you that story someday…Later, I promise when we have time." She crossed her arms. "Because you two are direct descendants, you two have a power that very few people could ever obtain." She shrugged, rubbing her chin in thought. "I suppose you could call it a blood trait of sorts."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. NOW they had a blood trait!!!?? What other surprises were in store?

"Okay I think you should start explaining because I'm totally confused…" Sakura announced while Naruto's jaw was currently cemented to the floor.

"Like I said before…Later, I promise…It will be more…believable once your training is complete." Raye replied. "That's the reason why I came back to Konoha, you two are at the proper age to…survive this training." The two rolled their eyes. They've heard THAT one before. "It is very hard on the body and mind. Once completed…" She paused.

Naruto was on the edge of his seat, his hands gripping the couch cushions. Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to hear just what would happen after they completed the training.

"And? And!?" Naruto was near jumping to the roof tops. He was that excited.

"Once completed…" Raye continued, "You two will be of the most powerful people on the planet…Even the Akatsuki would run from the likes of you."

It was Sakura's turn to drop her jaw to the floor. Raye Hino believed that they were THAT powerful…No one was that powerful! Not even Tsunade-sensei!

Her next statement seemed impossible.

"You will also be immune to many other blood traits including…" She smirked. "The Sharingon."

The two shinobi had suddenly gone deaf due to shock at her statement.

Immunity…Immunity to Sasuke's blood trait…It was a dream come true…If they were immune to that…they could bring him back without a problem! Naruto was grinning up a storm, his adoptive mother had basically told him that deep down he was far more powerful than Sasuke would or could ever be. He couldn't pass up this opportunity to get this power hidden deep inside him.

"Well? What is your answer?"

There was no time for a response, for the door burst open violently. Four Anbu Black Ops rushed into the room, surrounding Raye Hino. Without a word the four performed the traveling jutsu signs. They disappeared in a large puff of smoke, taking Raye Hino with them and leaving two very confused shinobi behind.

Next time: Secrets


	6. Secrets

Two more chapters coming at ya! Hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series, but the original characters (Amera, Gala, and Akio) belong to ME!

Chapter 6

Secrets

Naruto burst into Tsuande's office, mad as hell. Sakura was behind him, staring with worried eyes at her blonde teammate/cousin. The moment his eyes spotted Tsunade sitting behind her wood desk, his eyes turned murderous.

"What the hell, Tsunade-baa chan!" He shouted angrily. "Why the HELL did you take my mom away!?" He knew only Tsunade would order such a thing. The question was why she did it.

The Fifth Hokage waited for a moment to allow Naruto to vent his frustrations and anger. Of course the boy was pissed! He had been given a family only to have it taken away from him days later. The old woman sighed.

"Naruto…that woman isn't who she says she is…" She pushed a folder to them which Sakura took and read.

"Raye Hino…" Tsunade stated with an eerie calm in her voice. "Died three days after giving birth…to Madara Uchiha."

The folder dropped unceremoniously to the floor in front of Sakura. It didn't matter what was inside it, what matter was what came out of her sensei's mouth…the surname they both knew all too well. Knowing the two wouldn't be able to speak, Tsunade continued.

"According to the reports, she committed suicide three days after her son's birth, no one knows why." She crossed her arms. "There's more, but its confidential information…So confidential that not even the council knows of it, only the Hokage." Her face softened. "I'm sorry Naruto…She deceived me as well, she's going to suffer greatly for this, you can bet on it."

The Kyuubi container's fists clenched so hard that blood began to trickle down to the floor from his palm. It seemed that everyone around him was telling him lies.

"She promised to train us…said we could be immune to the Sharigon…" He growled, beating a fist onto the wall, creating a dent on the surface. Anymore and the office would have a new window. "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't blame yourself, Naruto…" Tsunade went over to the distraught boy, placed a hand upon his shoulder. "It's not your fault…"

It was then that Jiraiya walked in with Kakashi in tow; both held grim faces. Tsunade didn't need to ask, the interrogation had gone badly.

Removing herself from Naruto and leaving him in Sakura's care, she went over to her fellow Sanin and the Jounin with the Sharingon eye.

"What happened?"

Jiriya proceeded to scratch his head, Kakashi sighed.

"Well, she certainly isn't scared of us…" The Toad Sage shrugged. "Definitely a warrior woman who has some secrets…Kakashi here used the Sharingon on her to get her to talk…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The two men looked at one another. They seemed unsure to answer her question, especially with the kids in the room. Still though, when the Hokage required an answer, you had best give her an answer, even if it wasn't what she wanted to her.

"Well…I can't explain it but…" Jiriya frowned. "She stared straight at it and nothing happened…I think she figured a way to become immune to it. At first I thought it was a jutsu, but her hands hadn't moved from the table. She did no hand signs."

Naruto's head jerked up at that statement.

"She's immune to it…" He gaped. Could it have been possible she was telling the truth…?

Tsunade was equally surprised. By what Jiriya had stated, Raye Hino was really immune to the Sharingon…Ha! She would believe it when she saw it.

"There's more…" Jiriya said. "She asked Kakashi how he obtained the eye…" He stared at Tsunade with a battle look upon his face, serious as the hardest warrior. "She claimed to be the carrier of the Sharingon eyes…"

All watched as Tsunade paused. Calmly, she went to her desk and sat down, folding her arms in her sleeves. Jiriya knew that signal…He said something he really wasn't supposed to say.

"From my understanding, the Sharingon came from Madara's father…She was also asking about some kind of pen or whatever…" Jiriya hmm in thought. "I smell confidentiality…"

"Everyone get out!" Tsunade's burst caused everyone to jump slightly. She eyed them all. "I said MOVE! You too Shizune!"

Once Tsunade was alone in her office she let the mask fall. She was quite literary shocked, a rarity in all her life. The statement could have been falsified, but that still didn't leave the most important fact…

She went to a wall, placed her hand upon it. A seal appeared and opened the wall, revealing a compartment containing scrolls within. She discovered this little secret days after she had been given her office. The scrolls within were confidential scrolls…Scrolls that would instantly burn if not touched by a Hokage. She searched for the specific scroll on Raye Hino and found it to be still there, silently waiting to be plucked. It had not been destroyed which meant the information about her being the carrier of the Sharingon was still known only to the Hokage…

And Raye Hino herself.

There was more to be sure, which led Tsunade to grab the red object in her hands; the very pen the woman was more than likely asking for. The smooth pen was very old, yet it looked brand new with the strange red symbol atop it. This was the other secret, the main reason why Raye Hino's records were sealed…

She put the seal back, carrying the pen with her, Tsunade proceeded to storm out of her office. She ignored the looks those around her gave her. At the moment her mind needed answers; the only person who could give her answers was currently locked up in prison.

Perhaps if she spoke to the raven haired woman who claimed to be Raye Hino, Tsunade would get some much needed answers.

However, something inside her old body already knew the answers to her questions…and that, to her…Didn't make her feel any less worried.

Next Chapter: Give me Proof or Die


	7. Give Me Proof or Die

Alright, we're getting close to the chapter that will answer some questions you all have ::grins::. Believe me this story is not done with the surprises. I will warn you though, there are some short chapters in this story and the chapters DO get longer as the story progresses, so no worries. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but the original characters (Amera, Gala, and Akio) belong to ME!!!

Chapter 7

Give Me Proof or Die

The raven haired woman walked into the interrogation room with grace and dignity. She placed herself in the chair opposite Tsunade and placed her hands upon the table separating them both.

"What do I owe this honor, Lady Hokage?" She spoke with no sarcasm but with deep sincerity.

The lady in question ignored the greeting. She got right down to business.

"Who told you that Raye Hino was the carrier of the Sharingon?"

The woman before her chuckled. "My lady, no one tells me things that I already know about myself…"

A fist pounded into the table, cracking it.

"Don't give me that crap, I'm not stupid." Tsunade eyed her suspiciously. "Drop the act. Tell me who told you and I'll consider keeping you alive."

The blacked haired woman raised an eyebrow. "You're confused…because the facts do not match up…I understand." She sighed. "I was quite confused too, the first time mind you…It's not every day you're told you are a reincarnation."

Reincarnation…She had read about that. Some people believed that once you die you are reincarnated into another form that depicts how you lived your life in your previous existence. Did this woman really believe that she was the reincarnation of Raye Hino?

"Again with the confusion…Forgive me, it's all confusing at first…" The woman sighed. "What can I do to prove to you that I am indeed Raye Hino?" She paused in thought, eyed the object in Tsunade's hands. "I see…you've brought it…"

The pen shone under the light above. The Fifth Hokage stared at it for a long moment. "Only Raye Hino knew exactly how this thing worked…" She threw the pen toward the woman. "If you can make this work…I'll believe anything you say."

The woman across from her nodded. "My lady, may I stand?" It was Tsunade's turn to raise an eyebrow, the woman chuckled. "I must stand in order for this work, Lady Hokage."

"Fine…" Tsunade highly doubted the woman would prove she was Raye Hino, but she decided to humor the woman…THEN she would kill her.

The woman nodded and stood. Moving away from the table she said, "Raye Hino is indeed the carrier of the Sharingon…but there is more to it than that isn't there, Lady Hokage?" She smirked. "It is the real reason as to why her records are kept under lock and key…For if told, it could spell disaster." She placed a hand upon the wall. "I remember that day, the day I had become pregnant…I gave my word as a warrior that I would never transform again…I signed it with my own blood. That was a long time ago, when it wasn't needed…Now with Naruto and Sakura of age, it is more than likely that the secret will be well known…" She turned to stare at Tsunade. "Seeing as that it is only you and I here, I suppose the pact will be alright…But you must understand I would have to show Naruto and Sakura this someday."

The woman studied the elegant pen in her hand as Tsunade watched her very closely.

"This will without a doubt show you that I am indeed Raye Hino…Perhaps then you will understand the story I wish to tell Naruto and Sakura as they go through their training with me. Though I suppose after this, the story will come much sooner than I had anticipated." She stared at the pen with a gentle, almost loving look. "My, I haven't used this in a while…I knew you would keep it safe…I can hear its call already, begging me to use it…I suppose now its call shall be heard…"

With that she held the pen over her head and spoke the words Tsunade thought she would never hear in her life time.

Those guarding the room outside were worried when they caught a flash of red light coming from the small opening in the bottom of the door. Their worries were gone though when their Lady Hokage stepped out. They didn't both to ask her of the red light for her face was pensive; they knew that if the Hokage gave that look, it was best to just back off.

"She's been released." Lady Hokage told them simply. "I want you two to go and fix her door to her home. I'm sure the Anbu did a number on it." Then she walked away, not saying another word.

The two Shinobi stared at one another for a moment, unsure of how to take this. Something had indeed happened in there that made the Hokage look so…Serious.

The door opened and the black haired woman walked out, smiling at the two.

"Gentlemen, it was kind of you to watch over me…Perhaps someday I will invite you over for tea…" And she walked away as well, her hair swaying in an unknown wind.

Yes…Something indeed happened in there…and it appeared that only the Hokage and the woman would ever know.

Next time: Truths Revealed


	8. Truths Revealed

Hello! It's me again! I'm glad you all like this story. And YES I AM the original author of this story! Hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but the original characters (Amera, Gala, and Akio) belong to ME!

Chapter 8

Truths Revealed

Once again the living room of the Hino household was occupied, only now one other person was among them. The Fifth sat in a chair while Sakura and Naruto were seated on the couch again. Three pairs of eyes stared at the only person who was currently standing, Raye Hino.

"I suppose now would be a good time to explain everything…" The Raven haired woman said. "As long as I have your word, Lady Hokage, that this does not go past your own ears. For the protection of-"

"Of course." Tsunade cut her off. "But I will expect you to show me this…Coffin you spoke of."

Raye nodded then set her eyes upon Naruto and Sakura.

"What I am about to tell you may sound like a fantasy, but it is the honest truth. It explains why your great-great grandmother is in suspended animation…" She walked to a window, looked out at the expanse of Konoha. "You know, the world wasn't always as it is now…There were no ninja nations, nor any ninja to speak of. All were living quite peacefully under the rule of the Neo-Queen." She sighed. "Those were glorious days. The crystal palace seemed to reach the sky. It was the center piece of Crystal Tokyo, where the royal family made their home." She smiled. "But that is not the true beginning…Everything started much earlier than that in a time called the Sliver Millennium." She waved her hand, and the room darkened. For a brief moment, there was nothing but darkness until the room was lit with stars. Circular bodies swirled around them as they circled a large, yellow glowing sun.

Raye gestured around her. "Welcome to the universe."

She spoke of Moon Princesses and Earth Princes, how love was tragically ended by a jealous, evil woman. It was a sad story but it ended with hope, for all who died that day were given new life on Earth due in part to Queen Serenity the First.

It was then she spoke of Sailor Senshi; princesses in their own right who were sworn by oath to protect the Moon Princess from all evil…Said Moon Princess was the very woman whom slept within the crystal coffin in the arena surrounded by the forest of death…Naruto and Sakura's great-great grandmother.

The Senshi each held a power within them that only they could control, for it came from their own worlds…yes…worlds…Apparently, there were a total of eight celestial bodies orbiting around their own world, the very same orbs that currently were floating around them…these bodies once held life in them, though no longer. She stated that there were a total of eight Sailor Senshi-nine if you counted the Moon Princess- and she (Raye) was one of them; the fire one to be precise.

There was more, so much more that Sakura and Naruto thought they would both faint from information overload. It all sounded like some made up story told to kids!

"We had some adventures, trying to discover our past lives…" Raye continued as the small universe disappeared into the living room they all sat in. "When Usagi came into power, a new Sliver Millennium began and for a time it was peaceful…"

That was when her shoulders tensed as her hand clenched tightly. Her face contorted into an angry face…One that made Sakura tremble in her shoes.

"We've been attacked before and won, but when he attacked, we didn't stand a chance. He knew everything about us, our weaknesses, our strengths. He was hired as our doctor…He even helped Usagi give birth to her daughter and later her son. We had no idea he was planning a cue de taut." She turned to them, crossed her arms. "He had taken our blood, one by one, saying it was for exam purposes and we believed him…We had no idea that he was using our blood to create powers of his own…" She frowned. "A Senshi's power comes from her blood basically…With our blood in his hands, he could extract a piece of our strengths…He had no idea that only a Sailor Senshi could control such strength…His arrogance cost us our kingdom."

"What happened exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"Fearing her people's life, Usagi did what she could to save them. She contained the powers but couldn't destroy them. So, she activated the Silver Crystal and encased herself into it. She knew she would be protected because the crystal forces the Sailor Senshi to be reincarnated to help guard the princess. I swear I have been reincarnated so many times it is scary."

The old Hokage pause in thought. "What about this power he extracted from you? How did it turn on you?"

"Without a Senshi to control it, the power he extracted became corrupt." Raye leaned against the wall, turned her head away from them. "The corrupted powers changed their forms…into nine beasts of power."

A chilling silence hung in the air. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, Tsunade's face tensed greatly. Naruto…

Naruto was lost as hell. His brain was already hurting from the story before, now he had to digest this? Why was Tsunade-baa chan looking like that?

Sensing his confusion, Raye came to his side. She spoke not a word…instead, she pointed to his stomach.

Where the seal kept the Kyuubi at bay.

He tensed, his arms unconsciously wrapping around his waist.

"You were chosen for a reason, Naruto…" Raye told him in a calm, soothing voice. "The Fourth knew your connection and knew that only you would be able to handle the beast within…Only direct descendants of Sailor Senshi can contain it. Do you understand now?"

He didn't want to, but he did. The thing, the Kyuubi, was the corrupted power of a sailor senshi…possibly Raye's…It was powerful, mean, and quite nasty…It was scary to imagine the many years that power had to grow in its hate…It was no wonder why she said the Senshi were feared enemies. Anyone with that power would be…

Wait…Did this mean that he really was a monster?

Raye's black eyes met his blue ones. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"The power within you is good, Naruto…" She said. "The Kyuubi and others like it are the experimentations of an evil man. They are the proof that no one should mess with the power of a Sailor Senshi…" She hugged him like the mother she was to him. "Do not think that your hidden gifts are evil."

As Raye consulted Naruto, Tsunade was in deep thought. This proved to be much more dangerous than she thought…the power of light turned dark…Did the Akatsuki know exactly just what they were containing? It seemed to her that they didn't.

"Raye…What happens if all of the beasts are brought together?" Tsunade asked though deep down she knew the answer already.

Raye moved away from Naruto, her face hard as steel. It didn't help the growing worry in Tsuande. That worry intensified three fold when Raye spoke those deadly words.

"Utter. World. Apocalypse."

Next time: A Troubled Hokage


	9. A Troubled Hokage

Next chapter coming up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 9

A Troubled Hokage

Upon returning to her office, Tsunade barked out so many orders she swore her head would spin. They needed to find the Akatsuki and FAST. The Hokage tower was a hustle and bustle of activity that day.

Apocalypse…The word hung in her head when she ordered her ninja and assistant around. This was BIG. Bigger than anything the slug woman had ever encountered in her sixty years of existence.

Of the orders, one was to send an emergency message to Gaara. She needed to speak with their allies, the Sand nation. After all, the Kazekage was once a container before…It was only fair that he knew at least some of this information.

That thought made the old woman pause. If Gaara had been a container, did that mean he was a direct descendant of a Sailor Senshi? Raye stated that the container had to be a direct descendant or the container would go insane and quite possibly be consumed with the corrupt power.

That knocked Gaara off the list of descendants.

Thinking ahead, Tsunade ordered Raye to send for the other…ancestors. It was pointless to order Raye to send for the others who she claimed have also been reincarnated into this century. The fire woman had blatantly refused, saying that they were busy with other affairs.

"Besides," She had said, "they will gather when ready."

All of this seemed like a dream; Moon Princesses and warrior girls with skimpy skirts. Tsunade had to admit, the first time she had read the confidential scroll of Raye Hino she had thought it was a mistake…a big prank placed on the Hokage. But the first Hokage had signed it along with Raye Hino herself.

Plus the fact that she witnessed Sailor Mars' transformation with her own eyes shed any doubts within the slug woman's mind.

There was another thing…this training Raye asked to let upon Naruto and Sakura…The raven haired woman had said Naruto would become a Knight…while Sakura…

Well, Sakura would get the skimpy skirt and quite possibly the title of LEADER due to her lineage with the Queen or Neo-Queen or whatever the hell she was called.

Again, another problem…The not dead but living woman that was hidden practically in Konoha's backyard. When asked when the elegant woman would awaken, even Hino was unsure.

"When she is needed, she will wake, but not in the way you believe her to." Was all the Fire Senshi could tell the Hokage.

Who knew when that would be? And what did Raye mean with her hidden message of the woman waking yet not waking? It didn't really matter to Tsunade; she just had to make sure the woman was well protected before then. She already seemed quite protected as it is. NO ONE knew about the secret compartment in the arena in the middle of the forest of death. It was amazing no one had FELT the essence that sleeping woman was giving off. It had to be contained, that was the only explanation.

Then yet another problem…what would happen when the woman woke from her kami knows how long slumber? Would she declare herself ultimate ruler of all? Would she force her hand on everyone that did not agree to proclaim her their queen?

At these questions, Raye Hino had chuckled…Okay not chuckled, she outright laughed.

"Usagi would NEVER in a million years do that…She's much too nice." Raye laughed out as though it were preposterous for the Hokage to even consider it to happen. Well how the hell was she supposed to know!? She'd never met the damn woman before!!!

All of this was giving Tsunade a really bad headache. There were so many problems to this but no enough solutions. Too many risks with no back up plans. All she had to go on was a story, and the word of a 3 millennia year old woman.

Yes, Raye Hino had stated she, and the other ancestors, adding to all their reincarnations… were exactly 3 millennia years old.

Suddenly Tsunade didn't feel so old anymore.

It made so much sense though. Orochimaru no doubt had captured one of these Sailor Senshi and used her ability to reincarnate to create his 'body switching' jutsu…Add to that the fact that he wanted Sasuke, a direct descendant of the Fire Senshi, to be his new body…boy this was starting to fill in so many gaps.

Thank kami Orochimaru hadn't succeeded. The report was on her desk when she arrived…Mr. Snake Man was dead. She decided to keep this information to herself for the time being…Naruto and Sakura didn't need any more complications.

Oh yeah…about those two…Raye Hino had indeed asked to train them, but at a price. They would be off the mission roster until further notice. Naruto was no problem, but Sakura…

Sakura was Tsunade's best medic ninja! To take her off missions would be a crime against her fellow ninja and all of Konoha!

But considering what was at stake, Tsunade had no choice but to agree. That was what she was doing at the moment, taking Naruto and Sakura off the mission roster. When she came to the part where upon the sheet she was to state for how long, it was uncertain…hence she left it blank.

Signing the paper, she leaned in her chair. Yes…so many problems but not enough answers…Guess she would just have to have faith in the woman older than time.

The blonde Hokage only hoped that her faith in the Fire Senshi would not be in vain.

Next chapter: A Troubled Naruto


	10. A Troubled Naruto

Another chapter coming up for everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 10

A Troubled Naruto

He raced to the main household frantically. His specific family had a sole purpose within the entire clan…protect the clan's secret.

It wouldn't do well if that secret…flew the coop.

He stormed into the main household. Spotting the leader of the clan he rushed over, forgetting his manners. This was far more important than manners to those of higher ranking.

"The seal, it's broken!" He shouted. "She's gone!"

The lord of the manner paused then stood. He stared calmly at those around him.

"It is time."

When Naruto's adoptive mother had told him the power hidden deep within wasn't evil he had believed her, but that wasn't what worried him. The beast inside him and its power…did.

The Kyuubi could very well take over this star seed, that's what Raye called it…That's what scared Naruto. If the Kyuubi took over his star seed…it would surely cause great damage. Maybe it would be better of Naruto didn't awaken his star seed…He could be the hero he always wanted to be by doing that. Maybe then people would be nicer to him if he did…

All of these thoughts were going through the young boy's mind as he walked the streets of Konoha. After so long, there were still people who looked at him with those disdain, hateful stares. Some simply ignored his presence...Naruto was used to it after so long. He mentally smirked inside. If they knew who he was, what clan he belonged to, perhaps people would treat him differently.

Raye had explicatively told him to keep his heritage a secret to protect his sleeping great-great grandmother. Not that Naruto was going to prance around the village demanding respect because he's the great-great grand kid of a moon maiden. Who would believe him?

So here was Naruto, in the middle of the street of his home, trying to decide what he should do. Should he train with his adoptive mother or should he stay as he is now?

Both sides of the question had down sides to them. If he stayed as he is now, it would take longer to save Sasuke and longer to possibly get some respect around here. If he trained to obtain his star seed, he would become powerful enough to save Sasuke but there might be a possibility for the Kyuubi to steal the power and take over Naruto's body. The latter sounded worse than the first.

He sighed. "Aw man…This sucks…" A giggle stopped him in his walk.

"You look troubled…"

It was a girl who spoke, one who was at the moment sitting on a wall nearby. She was about a year younger than him but there was something strange about her. The Kyuubi boy decided it was those dark eyes of hers; they spoke of a maturity no child had. Though her body was young, her eyes were old…VERY old…It caused chills to run down Naruto's spine.

"I wouldn't fear the power inside you." She was looking at the sky, her feet dangling below.

"Oh yeah? What would you know anyway?" He turned away from her, frowning.

"I know a great deal…" She stared at him with her aged eyes. "I know what it feels to be feared and hated…much like yourself." She smiled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about it…People won't fear you for long…"

Naruto couldn't shake the feel of unease. This girl was weird…completely and utterly weird.

The strange girl effortlessly jumped from her perch and landed right in front of the uncomfortable Naruto. She stared at him for a long time, almost as if she were gauging him.

"You are so much like her that it's scary…" She giggled. "You will indeed do fine work in the years to come."

He blinked. "Um…thank you?"

She smiled for a moment before turning it into a thin line. She spoke not a word as she stepped closer, hand reached out towards him. Out of instinct, Naruto took a step back. Who the hell did this girl think she was anyway!?

"Calm down…" She said. "I would never harm a child of the moon."

He had no time to react for the moment her hand touched his jacket, he was whisked away into that familiar long dark hallway in his consciousness. He had been here many times before…It was here he confronted the nine tailed fox. Speaking of the beast, it was still behind its cage, glaring menacingly.

"What do you want now boy?" It barked.

"You will address him accordingly." Wait…two voices? Where had he heard that voice before?

The ninja looked over his shoulder, his eyes grew wide.

There was the weird girl, staring at the Kyuubi with her aged eyes. She showed no fear in her features but that didn't bother him...

Just how did she manage to get in here!?

"Hey! Just who the hell are you!?" He shouted angrily at her. She ignored him, keeping her eyes upon the beast in the cage.

Then uttered the weirdest phrase Naruto had ever heard in his life.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

The light was too much for his eyes to bear, when it faded Naruto reopened them. His jaw hit the ground.

There was the girl, but she wore the skimpiest of clothing. It looked like a white bathing suit with a skimpy skirt. A sailor collar surrounded her shoulders with a big bow at her chest; another bow at her back. If she wasn't carrying that scary, scythe-looking weapon, Naruto would be cracking up in laughter right about now.

"You…" the beast's voice sounded strange…It sounded…fearful.

The Kyuubi was afraid…of her?

"You will stand down…" The girl commanded. "Otherwise, I will resort to…other forms of persuasion."

The beast disappeared into the shadows of his cell.

"Good." Calmly she walked up to the bars. "Now listen well…You will leave the boy alone. And if you at any point decide to…take his star seed…" She held her wicked looking weapon between the Kyuubi's eyes. Her gaze on the beast was hard, almost cruel. "I will not hesitate to make your stay here much more unpleasant than it already is."

The Kyuubi chuckled. "Scout of Death and Rebirth, you cannot kill me…"

She smiled. "I never said I would kill you…" The tip of her weapon touched the bars. Instantly the Kyuubi howled in pain. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes! Now leave me be!" It shouted in a pleading voice. "I will not harm the boy's star seed!"

She removed her weapon then walked to Naruto, smiling at him. The boy was in a state of shock. This lone girl had practically, no she DID, command the nine tailed fox to back off or else…and it listened!! This was one seriously powerful pre-teen!

Her hard eyes softened upon gazing at him. "Do not fear him, Naruto." She told the shocked boy in front of her. "And please…Do not fear me…"

Naruto returned to the real world after that, the girl no longer in the strange clothes she had been while in his consciousness. He stared at the small girl with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. Slowly he raised a finger at her.

"You…You're…You're an ancestor!" He gapped. She nodded.

"My name is Hotaru…" She frowned. "I have to go now, but we will definitely see one another again…I hope by then, you will be able to accept your inner strength." She smiled. "Train with Raye-chan…You will not regret it." Then she calmly walked away.

Naruto was there for a good five minutes before he could bring himself out of his stupor. He had just met another ancestor like Raye…One who made the Kyuubi quake in fear so much that it promised to not intervene in things to come or suffer a painful consequence. Naruto doubted the beast would go against its word it gave to that girl.

With newly found determination, Naruto went to his home where Sakura and Raye stood waiting for him. Raye had just finished locking the door when Naruto had come up.

"So…how do we get the star seeds, Okaesan?" he asked with all seriousness in his voice.

Raye paused at his new outlook then smirked. It was about time the boy came to his senses…

She had a feeling though, he had some help.

The question was which scout helped him overcome his fear of the Kyuubi controlling him? Raye had a pretty good idea who it was and that unnerved her a bit.

For it was well known within the Sailor Senshi that when a certain one of them wakes, the end of the world wasn't far behind…Raye surmised the waking of said scout meant the new era was not far off…

The question would be though…would the world and all its leaders, but able to handle the change?

Raye prayed to every god she knew, in hopes that they did...Otherwise…there would be no one left in the world to enjoy the era of peace the moon clan would give them.

Next Time: Training


	11. Training

Alrightly, another chapter! Tell me what you think so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 10

Training

"What!?" Ino shrieked, causing those across the street to cover their ears.

"You heard me." Sakura's mother wiped her hands on her apron. "Sakura doesn't live here anymore." The door was shut right in Ino's gapping face.

Ino stood there on the Haruno stoop in a shocked stupor. Sakura had moved out and hadn't told her! That pink haired, big foreheaded brat! She was so kicking her butt when she saw her!

She walked down the street, furious when she spotted Shikamaru in the distance. Maybe he's seen the bubblegum haired idiot.

Apparently he hadn't or didn't care.

She asked around. Apparently NO ONE had seen the Hokage's student…Not even the hospital staff. The nurse at the desk had told Ino that Sakura's duties at the hospital had been suspended until further notice by order of the Hokage. This made her think Sakura had gone on a mission, and again the nurse surprised her.

Naruto and Sakura had been taken off the mission roster.

What the hell was going on!?

Fearing the worst had happened, Ino raced around town, trying to find anyone that might help her find the remains of team 7. Even their new teammate, Sai, had stated he hadn't seen any of them, not since the party celebrating Naruto's new adoptive status. Curious as she, he decided to help her locate his teammates.

Very soon, Kiba had been recruited as well. Adding a dragged Shikamaru into the mix, they had a pretty good team.

Using Akamaru, they followed Naruto's scent deep within the forest. The dog stopped in his tracks on a hill overlooking an expanse of field surrounded by trees. Upon looking over, their eyes met a disturbing sight.

They spotted Hino-san in the clearing, observing a match between a battered Naruto and a bruised Sakura. On the two fighting shinobi's foreheads were sutras…One on Sakura's, two on Naruto's.

"Their training…NOW can I leave?" Shikamaru sighed, glad the goose chase had been over.

"Since when did Naruto and Sakura ever spar together?" Kiba snorted. "This might get ugly."

"It already IS ugly!" Ino glared. "Look! They're about to fall over!"

"They've been going at it like this ever since this morning…" The search and rescue team jumped as Shino appeared behind a tree, a bug on his finger. "I spotted them a while ago while catching bugs…" The bug flew to his shoulder, allowing him to place his hands in his pockets.

"Must be trying to train to get Sasuke again…" Shikamaru shrugged. "It's obvious."

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura plopped onto the ground, their breathing dangerously erratic. Their eyes were heavy…They were near in faint.

"Get up." Hino-san ordered sternly. The two hadn't moved. "I said get up."

"Geez…talk about a slave driver…" Kiba said.

They watched Naruto groan then whine.

"Okaesan…I can't move…"

Hino-san crossed the expanse to them, her arms hardly crossed over her chest. She was indifferent to his pleas of mercy.

"It's to be expected, as I have told you before." She knelt to them. "You're chakra is gone, therefore your bodies have nothing to work with. Now get up."

The onlookers paused. They…They were completely depleted of chakra?

"Hino-san put those scrolls on their foreheads." Shino explained. "I believe they suppress one's chakra to dangerous levels."

"Dangerous as hell, I can't feel anything!" Kiba growled. "What the hell is she trying to do? Kill them?"

Sakura's groan had the onlookers' eyes on her form. "Hino-san…I don't think—"

"No thinking." Hino-san had interrupted her speech. "Thinking about anything won't bring out your star seed. You've got to feel it. Now I will not say it again. GET. UP."

Star seed? What the heck was a star seed? The onlookers watched as their tired and broken friends helped each other up.

"You're tired and bruised…" Hino-san circled Naruto and Sakura calmly. "You've got no defenses whatsoever…Nor do you have the strength to counter an attack…Good…" Then she produced a fire ball in her hands…

And proceeded to attack Naruto and Sakura…full force.

Ino screamed, the boys rushed into the clearing, standing in front of the charred bodies of their friends. Ino, in a crying hysteria, rushed to the said bodies in hopes of reviving them.

"What the hell lady!?" Kiba growled as he and the others readied themselves to attack the woman. "You freaking killed them!"

"The Hokage will not like this…" Shino stated. "Be glad we will deal with you and not her."

Hino-san hadn't flinched at their statements, nor had she spoken. The fire ball disappeared from her palm. Angry and sad at the same time, the boys charged at her with the intent to kill.

That is…until Ino screamed…Again.

Quickly the boys turned their heads to the blonde koinichi.

Naruto and Sakura…were standing…but that didn't cause the boys to pale, nor did it cause the chills that ran up the boys' spins.

It was the glowing light around Naruto and Sakura that caused such to happen.

Next time: Ami


	12. Ami

Alright the stage has been set! Oh yeah, I have VERY little knowledge on team Hawk (Sasuke's team), so if I mess anything up PLEASE let me know so I can fix it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 12

Ami

Sasuke stared at the expanse of what was once a lair of Orochimaru. The battle with the snake lord had been fierce but in the end Sasuke had triumphed. It was really no big deal to the younger Uchiha, he knew he was going to win against that old geezer.

All of the prisoners were free, again something Sasuke didn't care about. Only one thing mattered to Sasuke.

Itachi's head lying next to his decapitated body.

Now Sasuke was ready, ready to kill the brother who murdered his clan.

Sasuke chose certain people to be on the team to help him. They were the strongest and the smartest under the ruling of Orochimaru: Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu…

And a blue haired woman known as Ami.

Sasuke remembered the woman when he had first come to Orochimaru. She cleaned his wounds after training using strange methods involving ice crystals. It reminded Sasuke much of Haku's abilities with ice and snow.

She was a big mystery, not that he really cared much about it. Sasuke only became interested in her when Orochimaru told him that the blue haired woman was his prize captive. It was her that got him into those experiments of his. The old snake had said he had watched the woman battle his own henchmen…She had transformed into something and quite literary kicked butt.

The old snake had also stated that the woman's blood helped him created his body switching jutsu. She was, to put it to the extreme, Orochimaru's life line. Extremely smart, smarter than Karin, she barely spoke a word, simply doing as Orochimaru asked. There was no curse mark on her, making Sasuke believe she had willingly served Orochimaru.

Her defense skills were amazing, consisting of strange bubbles that created a thick mist which Sasuke could barely see through even with his Sharingon activated. She would be very useful indeed.

The blue haired woman approached Sasuke, straightening her lap coat.

"I'm not going to help you, Uchiha-san." She always spoke so properly, even to the prisoners she worked with. "I only hope I saved at least a little piece of your soul while under Orochimaru's service."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, the woman was always so weird.

Karin eyed the woman through her coke-bottle glasses. "Well if you're not coming then get going already!"

"Not until I retrieve what rightfully belongs to me." She stared at the expanse of rubble, holding out her hand she said strange words, words Sasuke couldn't understand. A rock began to shake. It moved to reveal a strange looking object; a golden pen with a strange blue symbol atop it. That pen had been a decoration on Orochimaru's throne.

The pen floated to Ami, she gripped it firmly in her hand.

"Now, if you will excuse me…" She placed the pen in her lab coat pocket. "I will be heading to Konoha."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Got a boyfriend there? I thought you were from Mist."

Ami nodded. "In this life, I am…But in another…" She shook her head. "My true reason for being is waiting for me there…Orochimaru was nothing more than a…temporary employer." She stared at Sasuke. "Deep down you know it, you unconsciously do it…disguising your true purpose as a revenge mission." She smiled. "I only hope you realize the irony in the situation before it is too late…" She sighed. "I also hope that my friend can forgive me for not saving her blood son…"

Karin frowned. "How dare you say that to Sasuke-kun! You freak!"

"I say such because it's true. He will not see the truth until he wants to." With that said she turned, began walking away from them. She waved back to them as she went further away.

"I'll tell the young prince and young princess that I have seen you, Sasuke…" She called back. "After all this time, I am sure they are quite worried over their teammate." Then she disappeared in a rain shower of ice.

Suigetsu snorted. "Prince and princess? What kind of crap is that? If she weren't hot I would kill her."

Sasuke hadn't moved, his eyes lay upon the spot which Ami once stood. Her words echoed through his mind. They were rejected just as quickly. Turning in the opposite direction he ordered his team away.

There was no way in hell he was going to admit it anyone…But Ami's words stung him in a place deep inside he never sought to look at.

This place, hidden under his anger and malice, sealed by the curse mark on his neck, was home to a light…that was silently pulsing with red fire.

He got a strange sense and pushed it away, he needed to complete his mission…Kill his brother.

But…why…

Why was he suddenly feeling…as though…

As though he…As though he were betraying his inner being…The inner that was silently demanding he rush to Konoha, kneel and beg forgiveness of his transgressions not to the Hokage…

But to a pink haired, annoying girl…and a hyperactive Kyuubi container.

Next Time: Enter the Scout of Wind


	13. Enter the Scout of Wind

Okay I want to say this again so nobody gets confused. When I was writing this story, I had hit a small snag. I don't like changing anything, but this needs to change for this story to work. In this story the sand siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, are NOT RELATED. Other than that, I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 13

Enter the Scout of Wind

The first thing Sakura's tired eyes gazed upon were the worried eyes of Ino.

"Ino…?" She rose, finding herself in a hospital bed, Naruto occupying a bed beside her. "When…What…?"

"You've been in the hospital for two days." Ino explained. "After you and Naruto…um…glowed all funny, you both knocked out cold. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shio, Sai, and myself took you and idiot head to the hospital." She frowned. "You okay, Sakura?"

Sakura spoke not a word as she moved to a sitting position on the bed with her legs planted on the floor.

"We…We…glowed?"

The blonde stared curiously at her friend. "Yeah," she told her pink haired friend, "Naruto was gold-yellow like and you were white…" She put her hands on her hips. "Must have been an after effect from that woman's attack. Pretty powerful stuff."

"Hino-san?"

Ino snorted. "Why would you want to know about her? She nearly killed you!!!"

The pink konoichi sighed and shook her head. She stared at her feet, making sure she could move her toes.

"She was just trying to help us, Ino…" Sakura stated as she stood.

The blonde stood as well. "HELP YOU!?" Her shriek could be heard outside in the hallway. "Sakura she threw freaking fireballs at you when you couldn't defend yourself!"

Again bubble-gum hair shook side to side.

"You wouldn't understand…" Sakura paused. She placed a pale hand over the hospital gown to her heart and closed her eyes. Ino grew worried.

"Sakura?" Her plea went on deaf ears. Sakura stood there silently with closed eyes and hand-covered heart.

A groan came from the other bed as Naruto started to wake. Ino rushed to his side, knowing he would help.

"Naruto! Something's wrong with Sakura!"

The blonde teen paused then sat up. He stared at Sakura's form for a moment then smiled.

It wasn't his traditional smile, that's what made it scary. It was a genuine smile…no half smirk like those he wore when going into battle, nor the flat out grin he held when he pulled a good prank and got away with it. It was a very genuine smile, but his genuine smile was nothing compared to what came out of Naruto's mouth.

"She's okay Ino."

It wasn't the words that freaked Ino out, it was how he SAID it. His voice was calm and normal.

Naruto was acting NORMAL.

WHAT THE HELL!? Ino's mind screamed loudly.

"I see you two are awake…" Ino swiveled around to see Hino-san at the door, one hand against the door frame, the other at her hip. "Feels great doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Naruto stood, stretched his arms to get the kinks out. "Feels like I'm…"

"Complete." Sakura finally answered, her eyes wide open.

There was that scary, genuine smile again forming on Naruto's face. "Yeah…" He went over, stood beside Sakura. "So, okaesan, what happens now?"

The woman leaning against the doorframe smirked.

"Now the real fun begins…" She turned to leave. "I'll wait outside. Be ready you two…because now you've opened a can of worms…and there is no going back."

As her form left, Ino was well beyond confused. That confusion turned to anger when something else came to mind.

Those idiots had completely ignored her! Acted as though she wasn't in the room, saying weird things…Those…Those…

"Alright sister, start spilling!" Ino's anger flowed from her lips as she pointed an accusing finger on Sakura's big forehead. "You aren't leaving until I get some answers!"

It was Naruto's hand that removed Ino's hand from Sakura's forehead.

"Sorry Ino," He grinned his signature grin this time, "it's confidential." He took Sakura's hand, headed for the door. "Come on cousin, I wanna train!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but allowed the grinning blonde to 'escort' her away. Ino plopped back into her chair, frozen.

Naruto just called Sakura cousin…COUSIN…Her mind could take no more surprises for she fainted on the spot. A nurse found her some moments later.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, and Raye were heading toward a training sight when Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sakura eyed him curiously, Naruto's grin intensified.

"GAARA!" Feeling the Kazekage's presence enter the city, Naruto raced to meet up with him, his family in tow. The gate wasn't that far, only a few blocks away. Upon reaching the gate, seeing a head full of blood red hair, Naruto jumped it, hugging the owner furiously.

A growl came from the red-head teen currently being crushed by Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki…" Gaara's voice hadn't changed one bit. It was cold and calm. "Get off."

Granting the Kazekage's request, Naruto removed his person from the red head, giving him a light punch in the arm.

"How's it feel to be free of that stupid raccoon, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Fine." Came the blunt reply but Naruto knew better. Gaara was elated, as elated as Gaara of the sand could be.

"Naruto!" Naruto froze, finding Raye's glare terrifying. "Apologize to the Kazekage NOW!"

Naruto pouted. "Aw but—" Her look stopped him. Was this that 'shut up and do it' mother look everyone complained about? Had to be, because already he hated it. He sighed. "Fine…" He got some stares but he ignored them as he bowed to Gaara. "Sorry Kazekage-sama…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, Kankurou was shocked. The puppet master scratched the top of his head.

"What the heck happened to you? Did you grow up over night or something?" He asked the blonde Kyuubi container.

"Something like that," said blonde replied with a smile. He stood between Raye and Sakura with a proud stance. "Meet my new mom!" He gestured to Raye. "And my cousin!" He gestured to Sakura.

Kankurou choked, Gaara tensed.

Apparently, a lot of things had happened here in Konoha.

"Hey, where's Temari?" Naruto ignored their expressions as he looked for the wind mistress. It was rare for her to not be with them.

The sand village boys stared at one another. Gaara crossed his arms, closed his eyes. Kankurou frowned. Both gestured behind them.

Temari was there, just now walking through the gates, a tall blonde man walking beside her. Temari seemed a bit…stressed with the man beside her…Must be because her large fan was nowhere in sight.

The two came up and upon setting his eyes on the three Konoha citizens, the blonde haired man smirked; particularly at Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, well, well…You two certainly are related to dumpling head." A chuckle. "Hopefully you aren't as…clumsy as she is."

Pause.

Holy…HE was a SHE!!!!

Raye laughed at the man-er-woman. "After all this time, you still favor men's clothing…" She shook her head. The blonde woman shrugged, placed her hands in her pockets.

"What can I say? It's my thing." She placed a hand on Temari's shoulder. "Well, here she is…my blood daughter."

"Blood daughter?" Sakura looked at Raye. "Hino-san…What does she mean?"

"It means that Temari is her direct descendant…" Raye explained. "And it appears you've met before…"

"Should've expected it…" The blonde woman smirked. "As they say 'there are no such things as coincidences', ne Raye-chan?"

Raye nodded. "Correct, Haruka-san. Especially when it comes to us."

Haruka moved away from Temari and approached Naruto and Sakura. "Name's Haruka, Sailor Senshi of Uranus, the wind planet." Eyeing the two critically she said, "Seems like Raye-chan did her job in getting your star seeds out. Good…" She smirked. "Well, say goodbye to Raye-chan because I'm taking over the next stage…And Temari here…" she gestured to the wind mistress. "Is gonna train with you."

Temari gaped as if the idea was totally ridiculous. "Me? Train with them? But Haruka-san…" her words were silenced when Haruka stared at her over a shoulder. The stare was cold and dangerous, one she knew to fear.

"Careful Temari…" The woman's voice didn't betray her anger at her pupil's scoff attitude. "They're going to be YOUR future charges…not to mention that technically they're also YOUR rulers. Remember that."

Temari bowed her head. "Yes, Haruka-san." Her mind processed the information, causing her to stare at her sensei with wide eyes. "Wait, rulers?"

Temari wasn't the only one who was unsure of Haruka's statement. Even Naruto and Sakura were weirded out not to mention Gaara and Kankurou as well.

Raye sighed at their expressions. "I had thought it would have been obvious to you both…" She held her gaze at the cousins. "Naruto, Sakura…Think about it…Your great-great grandmother was a Queen, your great-grandmother and great-grandfather were princess and prince respectively…Your grandparents had no titles but the mere fact that they were children of the princess and prince leaves you two with three generations of royalty under your belt…"

Gaara's eyes widened, Temari stared incredulously, Kankurou raised a shaking finger at the two Konoha shinobi, mouth wide open in shock.

"That…That would make…y…you…" He stuttered, unable to believe the information.

Raye nodded his claims, her eyes still on Naruto and Sakura.

"Honest to Kami…" both she and Haruka smiled at them. "Royalty."

It appears the surprises never ceased.

Next Time: Transformation (Akio Says Hi)


	14. Transformation

Thank you all for your good reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes this story! Enjoy the next two chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 14

Transformation (Akio says Hi)

Haruka, the woman who wore men's clothing, was very strict.

We are talking military strict.

She had taken the next step in their training, the transformation. Temari joined them, much to the wind mistress' annoyance. Now they stood in a Konoha training sight about to learn how to transform. Transform into what…They were unsure, but Naruto had a good idea what, at least he figured what the girls would be transforming into; thanks to his little encounter with one particular ancestor.

The Wind Senshi turned her blue eyes to the Fire Senshi. Raye rolled her eyes at her companion.

"Why do I have to do it?" She asked, annoyance in her voice.

Haruka chuckled. "Because I'm not about to cause a ruckus."

"You're just mad because the outfit requires a skirt." Raye huffed. "Besides I signed a blood note swearing I wouldn't do it."

Naruto groaned. "Okaesan, please tell me you're not going to wear that weird outfit that other ancestor wore…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow at Raye. The two communicated silently. Haruka's eyes tensed for a moment before her gaze met Naruto's.

"Keep your shirt on boy…" Haruka waved him off. "Only women become sailor senshi, you're going to be a knight." She smirked.

"A knight!? Awesome!" He paused. "What…what's a knight?" Haruka ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"You'll find out soon enough…" She eyed Raye. "Well…get going…"

Raye groaned. "Fine, but if any perverts come by…" Haruka nodded her understanding. The fire senshi came up to the three shinobi. She held out a golden pen with a strange red symbol atop it. She presented it to Naruto, Temari, and Sakura.

"This is a transformation pen…A Sailor Senshi's most prized possession." She explained as she walked by them in their straight line that Haruka had demanded they stand in. "Sailor Senshi use this pen as a concentration point. They focus their star seed into it, bringing it out to use fully. Naruto, since you will be a knight, your focus will be drawn to an object of great importance to you."

Naruto nodded. Something of great importance to him…Hmm…

"Um…Hino-san…" Sakura frowned. "Just…what will we transform into?"

Raye smirked, as did Haruka. "You'd better step back."

She moved to the center of the site, where the three ninja had given her a good amount of space to work. Raye held the golden pen above her head and shouted a strange phrase.

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

Fire engulfed her very being. This was nothing compared to Hotaru's transformation. Hers didn't require fire and brimstone. Scared for his mother's life, Naruto planned to head inside the flames when Haruka stopped him.

He and the others watched as the fires burned away Raye Hino's clothes. The fires did not burn an inch of her skin, merely caressed it as a mother would her child. The fire formed her new clothing and when it faded away to the last string of her clothes, they were met with the sight of her.

She wore the skimpiest outfits they had ever seen, consisting of a very short red skirt and a white body suit. Red high heels adorned her feet while long white gloves reached a few inches above her elbow. A red sailor collar fitted her shoulders, ending with a big purple bow on the center of her chest. A similar purple bow rested behind her above the line of her skirt. Their gaze rose to her forehead, where a golden v-shaped tiara rested on her forehead with a ruby shining in the center of it. Dangling star earrings finished her very strange ensemble.

"Temari, Sakura…" Haruka's voice broke the silence in the air. "You'll end up wearing something of this nature once you've transformed." She gestured to Raye's ensemble. "Strange I know…but this is the uniform of a Sailor Senshi."

"Sakura is NOT wearing THAT!" Naruto shouted angrily. He had already seen a similar outfit before. Now that he knew Sakura would one day end up in one, it didn't make him feel any happier about any of this. He was NOT going to let a bunch of guys start ogling his cousin!

The two senshi gave knowing smiles at each other.

"Can't be helped, Naruto…" Raye leaned to her left. "Now…here's what—" She paused as did Haruka. Temari stared at the two.

"Haruka-sensei….?"

Suddenly, Raye stood in front of the three shinobi, her face that of a warrior's. Haruka pulled out her own transformation pen and call out the words "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" She transformed using winds and light. She wore a similar outfit to Raye's, only her skirt was a light blue and her bows yellow. The mere fact that both women had transformed led the shinobi to one conclusion.

An enemy was approaching.

"Stay behind me and keep quiet." Raye told them. Temari glared at her.

"We're shinobi stupid! We can handle it!" She reached for her none existent fan. "Dammit! I forgot I left it at home!"

A large beam of light shot from the trees, Haruka intercepted it with a strange knife before it could hit its mark.

"Temari get them out of here NOW!" Haruka ordered.

"Hey wait a second!" Naruto shouted.

Another beam headed straight for them, this one behind. It raced toward them without them even sensing it. The beam split into two and plucked Naruto and Sakura from the ground.

"What the hell!? Let me go!" Naruto shouted.

"Such language…are you quite sure this one is her descendant?" The voice was loud, full of malicious.

A man appeared in the site, dressed in all gray. Upon his left ear was a golden orb, glowing silently. His hair was spiked up to its ends over his head like white fire. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Still though, crazy it sounds, they have the same scent as that woman did…After I killed her that is…"

"Let them go!" Raye shouted with anger. The man simply picked at his nails with a dagger.

"Sorry, can't do that…Orders are orders…" The dagger formed into two. "Think of it this way, you can see your mommy again pinky." Sakura looked at him. "Oh yeah, your birth mother's dead…Killed her oh…about an hour ago."

Sakura was frozen, Naruto was pissed.

"You jerk! I'll—"

"Cut the crap and die." He threw the daggers straight for them.

Thankfully the daggers were stopped by Temari's kunais. Raye threw sutras at Naruto and Sakura's bonds; the two dropped to the ground.

"Ever faithful eh…" The man sighed. "Oh well looks like I'll-" He paused, his eyes grew wide as he looked down.

There was Haruka's sword, protruding from his chest.

The man dropped to the ground revealing Haruka behind him. The cross dressing Sailor Senshi rolled him over to glare at his face. The man coughed up blue blood.

"Akio, says hi." Then his body turned to blue dust.

Haruka stood while grabbing her sword as Raye rushed past her to Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you two alright?" She asked. Sakura nodded slowly, Naruto was laying face first, his eyes swirling. "Sakura…" The pink haired girl's shoulders shook, Raye hugged her. "Calm down…We'll go and find out if it is true, okay? For now help Naruto…" The Sailor Senshi removed herself from Sakura and went to Haruka and Temari.

Temari looked between the two women; they passed frowns to each other, their eyes stern and worried. The two returned to their civilian clothes but their faces remained.

"Temari." Haruka's voice was angry and worried at the same time. "Alert The Hokage and the Kazekage…we need to talk." When her blood daughter hadn't moved her glare intensified. "GO!"

Temari shook from her trance, nodded and raced away. Sakura had seen the interaction between the two; she had also seen the looks between the elder senshi when the man had said that strange name.

"Hino-san, Haruka-san…Who is Akio?" Sakura asked them curiously while she checked on Naruto.

Raye stared at her for a long moment. She smiled and patted her pink head.

"Don't worry too much about it right now, Sakura-chan…Okay?"

Sakura nodded, trusting her words…For now.

Next Time: The Purpose for Living


	15. The Purpose for Living

Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 14

The Purpose for Living

He did it! It seemed unreal but the fact that his brother was against the wall, Sasuke's sword in his chest, made it real.

The room held no roof for it had been blown off during the brother against brother battle. Rain poured over them, washing away blood from the debris.

Itachi leaned his head back; the rain wiped away the blood from his forehead wound. It was a cleansing rain, washing away his greatest misdeeds.

"At least…" He spat the blood from his mouth. "I got to see one of them…Before I die…"

Ignoring Itachi's rants as crazy talk from a dying man, Sasuke asked him the question he had wanted to ask before his brother died.

"Why…?" It came out bitter, just as Sasuke envisioned it would. "Why did you MURDER them!?"

His brother coughed up more blood which washed away from the rain.

"You…want to know…Why…" The elder Uchiha chuckled then smiled. Using the last of his strength, he pulled his brother to him, whispered into his ear.

"Because dear brother…Only one of us…Can protect…The clan…of the Moon…"

His body grew limp, his eyes closed.

Itachi Uchiha was dead.

Slowly Sasuke removed his blade, his brother's body collided with the stone floor. The rain had ended suddenly, almost as if it were merely there to watch the death and hear the last words. Sasuke touched his shoulder where the curse mark had once rested. During the battle, his brother had driven it from Sasuke's body.

The Clan of the Moon…What was the clan of the moon? And why would HE protect it anyhow?

Placing his sword back in his sheath he turned from his brother's body. Sasuke met up with his team about an hour later in the forest. He had no use for them now, his mission was complete.

"So I guess we part ways now huh?" Suigetsu smirked. "Makes no difference to me."

Juugo frowned. "Sasuke-kun…Where will you be going now?"

Sasuke sat down. He spoke not a word as he stared into the campfire flames. The seal gone, a new feeling began to surface. Ami's and Itachi's words began to mesh together.

_Deep down you know it…you unconsciously do it… Disguising your true purpose as a revenge mission…_

His true purpose…

_Because…dear brother…only one of us…can protect…the clan…of the Moon._

Clan of the Moon…protect…

_I'll tell the young prince and young princess that I have seen you…After all this time I am sure they are quite worried over their teammate._

Prince, princess…teammate…

_At least…I got to see one of them…Before I die…_

"Karin." The woman beside him jumped. "How far is Konoha from here?"

"Konoha? You're going back? Why? They'll kill you Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted. "Why not stay here with me?"

"How far?" He would not ask again and Karin knew it.

"About two weeks…less if you run day and night." She replied. She stared at him. "Are you…really going back?"

A bush rustled behind them.

"He must…Because his star seed commands him to." No one, not even Karin, had detected the woman. She had simply walked out of the forest as if it were a natural thing for her to do. She wore very…weird clothing, consisting of a rather short skirt and white body suit. In one of her gloved hands was a gray staff.

The woman's cool eyes surveyed them all until they landed upon Sasuke.

"Just who the hell are you, lady?" Suigetsu eyed her up and down, he smirked. "Nice threads…"

Juugo was awed by the woman's presence. She was beautiful! Karin was jealous of course.

The woman ignored them as her heeled boots led her to stand beside Sasuke's sitting form.

"Now that your curse is gone," she told him, "there is nothing holding back the star that is inside you…Whether you wish to embrace it or not, it will demand that you go to them."

"What're you talking about lady? Sasuke-kun has no star or whatever!" Karin glared. "Get lost bitch!"

"Karin." Sasuke stood. "Shut up." He turned to the green haired woman. "Who the hell are you all?"

"Sailor Senshi." The woman replied. "Sworn guardians to the Clan of the Moon. Just as you are, Knight of Fire. Of course, you know this already." She frowned. "They need you, Sasuke…Their light is in danger…If you are not there to protect them…they will die. And you know, deep down, exactly whom I speak of."

He frowned.

"Things happen for a reason, Sasuke…" The woman continued. "It was no coincidence that you were slated to be on their team. It was destiny's work…"

"Destiny can bite my ass…" Sasuke replied with bitterness dripping from his lips.

"Perhaps so, but like it or not, it controls you, just as it controls the rest of us with stars inside." She placed a hand upon her heart. "Your seed was growing as you grew with them…it was only until you gain the curse that you looked at them differently. Every action that you have done, Sasuke…in the past and the present…was all due in part to the light inside you…It calls to you now, doesn't it? It wants you to be by their side again. And who knows…" She smiled. "You might grow to like them again."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. He turned back to the fire, watched it dance before him. Images surfaced there, images that only he could see.

They were of two people…two teens, a boy and a girl…They were wearing the clothes of royalty. There was peace, prosperity…

And him, Sasuke Uchiha, behind them, sword ready to defend their honor.

"Those images are of the future." The woman explained. "A future that will happen someday…If you do not return, they will die…and everything in this world will die with them."

The vision changed, the boy and girl were now upon crosses, dead. An evil laugh in the sky above them, bodies below them.

"Are you ready to gather?" The woman's words made the visions go away. "Or are you ready to see their deaths?"

The last Uchiha paused.

"Are you ready to become one of the most powerful people on the planet?"

That got him.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

She smiled. "Simply do as you were meant to do…" Then she raised her staff and the two vanished without a trace.

The members of team Hebi paused. Suigetsu smirked.

"Most powerful on the planet huh?" He grinned. "I'm so getting some of that! Konoha here I come!" Juugo nodded, not for the first statement but the later. He wanted to go to Konoha as well to stay with Sasuke.

Karin crossed her arms, twitched with rage. A princess could be serious competition for Sasuke's affection.

"Fine, I'll go too, but just to see what all the fuss is about."

The next morning, the three remaining members of team Hebi set out for Konoha for different reasons.

Whatever the reasons, Konoha was sure to become an interesting place.

Because unknown to the residents there…They had become the place…the site…

The site…of new beginnings…

The world certainly was going to change.

Next Chapter: The Gathering

Find out who the descendants are!


	16. The Gathering

Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 16

The Gathering

Tsunade was close to a heart attack as she stared at Raye Hino once again. The raven haired woman looked so calm in the situation, yet Tsunade was quite literary a nervous wreck. Well who would be after all that's happened?

"Every time you come into my office there's someone about to destroy the world." Tsunade glared at her. "NOW I've got this Akio guy to worry about."

Raye shook her head, as calm as the rising sun. "You concentrate on locating the Akatsuki, we will handle Akio…Not like we haven't before." She turned to leave. "Oh yes, I will return later…with another list."

At Raye's final statement, the fifth Hokage raised an eyebrow. "A list of what?"

The ancestor of fire smiled. "A list…of descendants."

____________________________________________________________________________

Naruto closed the door to Sakura's room. Sakura's birth mother had indeed been murdered. Tsunade-ba chan had confirmed it. She said the woman was found in her home, her head sliced from her body.

Needless to say, Sakura broke down in tears.

Naruto took her back home, at the request of Raye. He held her for a good while until she fell into a deep sleep, probably from the water Haruka had told her to drink.

The Kyuubi container was more than mad, he was pissed. ANOTHER person wanted him dead but this time they wanted Sakura dead too. Only this time it wasn't because of the nine-tailed fox…It was because of their family, because they were the direct descendants of Neo-Queen Serenity.

He was so kicking some butt.

"Naruto…" He turned, found Raye at the top of the steps. "She'll be fine…Come down stairs so we can talk…"

He nodded and followed his mother downstairs. Haruka was there against the wall, Temari frowning on the couch. It was to be expected to see them.

But Neij, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino…And Gaara?

Wait a minute, what were his friends doing here!?

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Naruto," Raye placed a hand on his shoulder, "because of the attack…Haruka and I thought it best that we…gather everyone."

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "So they were attacked, so what?"

Haruka laughed. "You may fool everyone but you sure don't fool us kid…" She pushed herself off the wall. "Naruto…" She gestured to Neiji, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino. "Meet the court. Well…part of it anyway."

Pause.

"Court!? What the hell are you talking about lady!?" Ino shouted.

"The court is what we are called." The blue haired woman came out of the kitchen, typing away at some hand held contraption. "The court, consisting of Sailor Senshi and, in this case, Knights. I deduce the boys are court of the prince while the girls are court of the princess."

"Prince? Princess? What are you talking about?" Sai asked.

"To put it mildly…" Haruka smirked. Placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders, she turned him to face the others. "Meet one of the two final members of the Moon Clan…Prince Naruto…your charge."

Pause.

Ino burst into a laughter fit so hard that tears came from her eyes.

"You've got to be joking! NARUTO a prince?! Ha!"

SLAP

The red hand print was burning on Ino's face. She stepped away from the black haired teen that seemed to have walked through the front door without anyone sensing her presence. The girl's black, soul-less eyes made Ino shiver and back away.

"No one mocks the most noble of royalty…especially when that royalty is theirs to protect."

She walked up to Naruto, smiled at him. "I see you've changed your mind…That's wonderful news." They watched as she calmly walked up the steps out of sight.

"That's Hotaru for you…" Haruka shook her head. "That leaves…"

"Seven more, Haruka-san." Ami replied. "They should be here within the hour."

Neiji's eyes hardened. "What exactly is going on here…And does the Hokage know about this?"

Suddenly, a burst of leaves circled in one spot of the room. The shinobi in the room knew it to be a traveling jutsu of a sort. The leaves disappeared, revealing a tall brunette woman with a bag slung over her back.

"Hey guys!" She grinned. "Makoto ready to get some action!"

Ami giggled, Raye waved. Haruka rolled her eyes. Seconds later, the door burst open and a blonde rushed in breathing hard.

"Hey! Don't start without ME! I'm the leader after all!" She huffed.

"Could've fooled me…" Haruka murmured, the blonde gave her a raspberry.

"We are still missing five others…" Ami deduced.

A light pulsed, when it faded, two women were seen…along with a red headed girl, a green haired girl and…

The room grew silent, the air heavy and thick.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out, his eyes wide, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"Sasuke?" The group looked up to see Sakura's wide eyes as well, Hotaru beside her.

The black haired teen girl smiled.

"Now, we can begin…"

Next Time: Thoughts of Kazekage


	17. Thoughts of a Kazekage

Here's the next chapter! This one was a bit hard to write (not as much as later ones though). Characters like Gaara are really hard to write because if you aren't careful they could become out of character, which is something I don't like doing. So, I hope you all like this one! Things will start to heat up soon and more surprises are in store so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 17

Thoughts of a Kazekage

Gaara walked out of the meeting room after his long discussion with the Hokage. Things were turning quite…strange to say the least.

He had been asked to the Hino residents by Raye Hino herself, stating it concerned Naruto's safety. Gaara wasn't all for protecting the blonde haired idiot, but he was a friend…Something Gaara had just gotten used to having.

He remembered that day, when the beast had been taken from him. He had been in a strange state, almost dead. Images appeared around him, images of people who he had come in contact with that were still alive. In this dream, all of them were at a distance away, smiling. Only one person was beside him, holding his hand.

Naruto Uzamaki.

The brat had driven the darkness from Gaara's mind, showing Gaara that he was wanted by many. Even upon his return to Suna, Gaara was still hesitant. People would be smiling at him; there was even an instance when a child had accidentally thrown a ball at Gaara. The child wasn't scared when he approached the red haired Kazekage, instead he asked for the ball. Not knowing what really to do, Gaara simply stepped away, letting the kid get his own ball.

It was the first time in the sand ninja's life that he felt wanted. It was a strange feeling to say the least. It took him a while to get used to the people around him not fearing him, but it happened all the same. Now he could stand to have people around him, to a point at least.

When the wind woman came to Suna that day, it was strange. She kept asking for Temari, and when asked why, she simply stated she and Temari were related. Temari had gone with the woman for a good week before the Hokage's message came to them, asking for an emergency meeting with the Kazekage.

It was then that the Kazekage's world had been turned upside down.

He had gone to the Hino residents, where Naruto's new mother was waiting for him along with faces he had seen during the Chunin exams. They waited a good while until the room started to get crowded. It was only until the green haired woman came that things were explained.

It didn't make any sense at first, but in a strange way Gaara could see it. The moon clan…So that was Naruto's family. Of course, it was all just a story to Gaara…that is until he spotted the red haired girl standing beside the one known as Setsuna.

Setsuna had placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder, stared at Gaara with a calm expression.

"Gaara…" She stated. "This is your twin sister, Gala."

Needless to say, Gaara almost had a heart attack.

Had the room gotten strangely quiet or was that just him thinking it had gotten that way? Apparently it had gotten quiet for no one was speaking…they were all simply staring between Gaara and one of the new girls, Gala.

"I could not have descendants." Setsuna explained. "For I am much different than my fellow senshi…Hence, I chose you and your sister as my descendants. I sent a piece of my star seed into each of you…Now we are family."

That was the answer to the question as to why Gaara was there, but he wasn't really paying attention…his attention was on the girl in front of him.

A sister…Gaara had a sister…a TWIN sister!

"I saved her from your father." Setsuna continued even though Gaara didn't seem to be listening. "He was going to kill her." She frowned. "He stated she was not needed."

That sounded like something his father would do…kill the unnecessary.

Gaara wanted to get out of there…He NEEDED to get out of there. Sensing his anger, Naruto had grabbed his hand, apologized to everyone and practically raced out of the house.

Gaara had leveled a good amount of the surrounding forest that day, with Naruto watching him closely. The boy hadn't spoken a word as Gaara concentrated his anger on the nature around him. Once he had completely depleted his chakra, the Kazekage dropped to the ground, breathing hard.

Naruto sat beside him, tearing at grass.

"I know the feeling…" The blonde had finally spoken then. "When I found out Sakura-chan was my cousin, I wanted to beat up everything around me…" He chuckled. "Guess I have more restraint than you do, Gaara-kun."

Gaara stared up at the sky, listening to Naruto as he talked.

"If you think about it, Gaara," The blonde boy had said, "this is your chance…You've got something to protect, just like I do now. That's a pretty cool thing to have, especially when you're a container…or used to be one in your case."

Ignoring the fact that Naruto was giving him advice, Gaara listened to the words. It was true…Gaara did have something to protect now. It wasn't just an entire village of people…It was his blood.

This in his mind, the Kazekage went back to Konoha, Naruto behind him, and proceeded to tell the Hokage that he would be staying in Konoha for a while; at least until he could come to terms with his long lost sister.

There wasn't enough time to get to know the girl; hence he asked if he and Gala could be on a team together. It would happen, as Setsuna had told him, but only when the star seeds had been unleashed.

A star seed…Gaara had this due to Setsuna giving him a piece of hers. It was some sort of strong, ancient power. His next question was if it was the same as the beast he once held. The Senshi of time smiled kindly at him.

"The beast that rested within you could not be contained because you, Gaara, are not a direct descendant. You are a chosen one, much like your sister." She had said. "And your star seed is nothing like the beast…It is pure, light...There is no evil contained within."

So it wasn't evil, it was light…Okay…now some things sort of made sense. When the beast was gone, it was possible that everyone around him could feel this…light…and thus dramatically change their attitude towards the Kazekage. But…why hadn't HE, Gaara himself, felt it?

"Look deep within, Gaara…" Setsuna told him. "It sleeps, waiting for you to open the door."

So here he was, in his hotel room, meditating…searching for this light…this star seed inside him.

He saw the long dark hallway while in his meditative state; it was called the soul hallway. It led to the inter most corners of his being…it was a place he could be at peace, away from the beast when the thought of blood was too much to handle. He had walked down this hallway many times before...never had it stopped.

But this time, it had come to an end…a door blocking his path.

This was it, this was the door Setsuna had spoken of. Already he could see the light emitting from the bottom of the door. It didn't feel evil at all.

Now he was scared…Should he open the door? Should he leave it closed? If the light was good then what was there to be scared of?

Doubts…that's what he was scared of. He was doubting his abilities…All his life he had been under the influence of an evil beast, and now he could very well be under the influence of a star seed implanted into him by the Sailor Senshi of Space and Time. He felt like he was being used AGAIN.

But…This time…He wasn't being used for evil…He was being used for good.

That thought made him grip the door handle in a gentle grip. At least this time he was given a choice…Open the door or close the door?

Well…he chose to open.

And boy, was he glad for it.

The light enveloped him so suddenly that it threw him from his meditative state sharply. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his beating heart. The world around him seemed different. Gone were the shades of gray he had lived in all his life; the light consumed his very being to a point where he almost couldn't breathe.

For the first time in Gaara's life…he felt whole…completely and utterly whole.

It caused tears to fall from his emotionless eyes. This was how Temari and Kankurou found him. Kankurou didn't know what to think of at the sight of Gaara in TEARS, Temari however approached him.

"Gaara…It'll be alright…" She hugged the Kazekage, much to Kankurou's shock. "Just breathe."

Trusting Temari's words, Gaara tried to calm his breathing as best he could. When he was at a point to where he could actually speak, Temari had moved away.

The wind mistress smiled a gentle smile. "Feels good…Doesn't it?"

Gaara placed a hand over his heart.

Yeah, it did.

Next Time: A Clan's Duty


	18. A Clan's Duty

Alrightly! More chapters coming at 'cha! Hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 18

A Clan's Duty

The Hyuga compound stretched as far as the eye could see. A village in its own right, it contained all of Neiji's cousins, aunts, uncles, and all others related to him. It was here that he traveled after the strange meeting with Naruto's mother.

It all was illogical. Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno related? Weren't family members not allowed on the same team? And this story of moon maidens and earth princes…It was all illogical to Neiji Hyuga's strategic mind. Nothing more than a bedtime story told to little kids, that was what it all sounded like.

There was one of those…ancestors…that told him to come here. She looked no older than he did but her black eyes showed much age.

"Why don't you go to your leader?" She had suggested. "If all of this is just a fairy tale…wouldn't he not know of it?"

Hotaru, that was what the others had called her, had spoken truth. Lord Hyuga would have to know of this strange story of theirs and if the Hyuga clan was connected to it. That was how Neiji ended up at the main house hold, asking for his uncle.

The leader of the Hyugas came out dressed in his clan robes. The man sat down upon the porch, waiting for Neiji to speak.

"Lord Hyuga…" Neiji said. "What do you know of the moon clan?"

The leader paused for a brief moment as his eyes widened a bit. He had recognized the name…damn.

"What do you know of that name, Neiji?" Lord Hyuga asked carefully.

"Hino-san had spoken about it…" Neiji frowned. "She stated it is the clan in which Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno belong to."

The man frowned. "What else had she told you of it? Tell me everything."

Neiji nodded, reciting the story as it was told to him. It seemed stupid telling such a ridiculous story to his leader; however the man was listening intently. Did this mean he was interested? That all of this was real?

Once Neiji had concluded the story, Lord Hyuga closed his eyes.

"I have wondered when this day would come." He stood. "Walk with me Neiji…we need to talk."

Following his uncle, Neiji pondered his uncle's reaction…Was it possible he already knew all of this before hand? Thinking this, Neiji stopped.

"You knew Naruto and Sakura were related…" Lord Hyuga nodded at Neiji's statement.

"Of course." He replied. "After all, they are the remains of the clan we have sworn to protect."

That threw Neiji for a loop. His clan swore to protect another clan? For that matter, the clan was Naruto's clan? What did all this mean?

"Neiji, have you ever been told of our ancestor?" Neiji shook his head. "She was a great warrior, the carrier of the Byakugon…She was so powerful and frightening, that a mere glance of her ageless eyes would cause the bravest of warriors to beg for mercy. Though she was a teenager, she spoke and moved with great maturity. She was called Hotaru."

Neiji's eyes widened. His ancestor was named Hotaru…Could that very well be the same dark haired girl he had seen at Hino-san's house? It wasn't possible!

"She told us stories of the moon kingdom…of the moon clan…" Lord Hyuga continued. "She said that the moon clan would return someday. And that it would be our clan's duty to protect them." He frowned. "I was uncertain of the stories myself, Neiji…Until I saw Sakura's mother. The pink hair certainly gave it away." He guided Neiji to a small house. "Follow me." The two entered the house which ended up being the clan shrine. Silently, Lord Hyuga guided Neiji to the far wall where a picture was covered by a dark cloth.

"Only members of the main household have ever seen this before…Now that I believe you will be a part of it, it is only fair that you see the proof of it all." He pulled the cloth away and Neiji was met with a picture. "Hotaru painted this picture telling us that this is who we should protect."

The picture was of a blonde haired woman sitting upon a crystal throne, a staff in her hand. On her right was a man with dark hair, on the woman's left…

Was a teen girl with pink hair and a young boy with blonde hair.

"This is the royal family…" Lord Hyuga explained. "The Haruno family is the only family to ever have pink hair…I was not sure of Naruto until I discovered he was related to said family." Lord Hyuga turned to his nephew, stared hard at the boy. "This is why we exist, Neiji…To protect them, the family of the moon. Do you understand now?"

"But…Why me?"

"Because only one boy and only one girl of the main household could ever hope to become of the court, Neiji. My daughter, Hinata, knew this…And now you know as well." The old Hyuga smiled. "It is destiny at work."

Destiny…Destiny was at play here. It was a word Neiji used to understand. Everyone had a destiny before them. It appeared his destiny was linked with Naruto and Sakura's.

"Naruto will not need us much…Your duel with him during the exams was proof of that." Lord Hyuga replaced the black cloth. "However, his cousin will be in great need of us, for only women could ever hope to have the throne." He stared at his nephew again. "Your duty, Neiji, will be to protect the princess…For someday, the world will change…and she will change it."

Neiji's eyes widened. "Lord Hyuga are you telling me that…"

Lord Hyuga slowly nodded his head.

"Sakura Haruno, will one day be your ruler." He walked Neiji out of the shrine house. "People will try and use her to gain power…We must help her choose the right decisions for all. It is our duty."

He meant Sasuke Uchiha and Neiji knew it. Sasuke was part of this as well. Knowing the Uchiha, he will use Sakura's love for him to his advantage. He would also use Naruto as well…this was indeed not good.

"You understand the seriousness then…good…Keep Sasuke away from them. Or at least deter him from using them. That is your duty…Can you do this, Neiji?"

The young Hyuga paused.

"What of Lady Hinata?"

Lord Hyuga frowned. "She will not be able to handle this mission, but," He smiled, "she will prove her worth another way. I know she will be the perfect bride for Naruto." He stared at Neiji. "The more Hyugas around Naruto and Sakura, the better…That way they, especially Sakura, will be able to choose the correct path. It is up to you, Neiji."

Neiji left the compound moments later, Lord Hyuga's words in his mind. He was very confused as to what to do. He couldn't go against his lord's wishes; that was certain. His mind was working out the details of what he should do, when he had almost collided with the one person his lord told him to protect.

"Oh…uh…Sorry Neiji…" Luckily, the pink haired girl had stopped before they could collide. Neiji really hadn't formally met Sakura Haruno before. He had known of her existence when she had battled against Ino in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. He deduced from that fight that she was strong, smart, and very determined, so much so that the Hokage had deemed the pink haired girl her apprentice; most impressive.

"It is alright." He raised an eyebrow at her state. She had her hand covering her forehead and held a rather painful look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "No…I'm just late for training." She sighed. "Look, about that meeting—"

"No apologies necessary…All if it though seems other worldly. Wouldn't you agree?"

She groaned. "You have no idea…See you later!"

He watched her form race away. She was hiding something…what, he wasn't sure.

But, he was sure of one thing. It appears she was his charge, at least until she can protect herself from Uchiha's ways.

Neiji feared though, that would take quite a long time to accomplish.

Meanwhile, Lord Hyuga had witnessed the interaction between Neiji and Sakura with calculating eyes. Yes, he had his nephew's pledge…But…there were some things the boy would learn later on. Going back into the Hyuga shrine, the lord of the clan pushed against the picture of the royal family. The wall moved, revealing another room behind. This room was only known to certain members of the clan…It once held a deep and dark secret.

"You did not tell him…Did you?" Lord Hyuga bowed to the voice within the darkness. The ancestor of his clan stepped forward. She was but a mere girl in body, but much older in the mind.

"I did not think it was proper for him to know." Lord Hyuga replied.

"Perhaps so…Perhaps not…" Hotaru headed for the exit. "He will understand his and Hinata's duty when it happens. It will happen…Of this I am quite sure…Otherwise I would not have awakened now." With that she walked out of the darkened room and into the light.

Lord Hyuga went to the far wall, where an ancient scroll hung on an old nail over the casket in which Hotaru once rested. This scroll had been written by Hotaru herself long ago…It was a prophecy scroll. The Hyuga lord stared long and hard at the prophecy. Everything made sense now…why he did not have a son, why his eldest daughter and his nephew had the star seeds within them.

_When the light of the moon is at its dimmest, two shall send the world to hell and back to heaven._

_The Knight of Death shall raise his scythe, cleansing the land before him. The Scout of Rebirth shall lower her staff, restoring the land to all its glory. It is only then, only when all is complete, that the clan of the moon shall once again rule with peace and prosperity. This is our destiny, this is our curse and this…is what is to be. _

Next Time: Title


	19. Title

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 19

Title

It seemed Sai's team was an interesting one indeed: a prince and princess of an ancient line. There was something about this that made no sense to his ninja mind, yet the artist hidden inside was ecstatic. That was what he was doing at the moment, letting his artist within draw images upon the paper before him. He let the pencil fly across the paper quickly, the image clear as day within his mind. The image done, Sai looked at his work with critical eyes.

The moon hung above, shining upon a lake where a long haired woman sat resting on the shore and a man stood waist deep within the water; both were looking up at the moon's glow silently.

He never really named his previous works, but something inside him told him this one deserved one. The only problem was, he couldn't for the life of him think of a proper title.

"What an interesting picture." Sai looked up to see his old instructor, Yamato smiling down at him. The man had been assigned to team Kakashi a while back while Kakashi was bedridden. He proved to be a most helpful instructor indeed. "This one has a title?"

"…No…" Sai replied as he closed his book and stood. Facing his instructor he asked, "Did you need something, Yamato-sensei?"

The man nodded. "Danzo is free to speak with you now."

Sai nodded back. He had asked to meet with the main leader of the ROOTS organization the moment he returned from the Hino residence. He needed proof to the claims that were given to him, and he wasn't leaving until he sought them out.

Following his instructor in the long corridor of the meeting house, Sai's mind began to list the possibilities of Danzo knowing of Naruto and Sakura's origins. If so, it made sense as to why Sai had been slated to be on Naruto and Sakura's team in place of Sasuke.

The leader of ROOTS stood on the balcony overlooking the grounds of ROOTS. The man looked haunting in his dark robes.

"Yamato, leave us be for a moment." Danzo hadn't turned to acknowledge their presence. Without saying a word, Yamato vanished. Now Sai and Danzo were truly alone.

"You wished to speak with me, Sai?" Danzo asked and Sai nodded. "What do you have to ask of me?"

"Not ask Danzo-sensei," Sai replied, "I merely wish to state what I believe you know. You knew of Naruto and Sakura's lineage. When it was discovered that Sasuke had left, you saw the perfect opportunity to place me in their presence because I am a descendant of their family's guardians, thus giving you the leverage you wished to have in order to help dethrone the current Hokage."

Danzo was silent as his student spoke, Sai continued.

"You wish to have Naruto and Sakura trust me then have me tell them you should be trusted as well thus when the time came for them to come into the world as a princess and a prince, you would have them make you the next Hokage."

The black haired leader finally turned to stare at his pupil with a small smile upon his face.

"I knew you to be a genius, Sai…Yes…your views are correct." Danzo replied. "I am merely doing my part to see that they choose correctly, but of course there is more to the puzzle than that which leaves me to your next mission as a member of ROOTS, Sai. Your mission is to have the princess fall in love with you."

This was a strange task for Sai because he had just gotten used to the thing called 'emotions'. He knew 'friendship', 'trust', and 'happiness'…but 'love'?

"This will be very difficult for you, Sai, but you must complete it without fail." Danzo placed his hands within his sleeves, crossing them over his chest. "We cannot allow the likes of Sasuke Uchiha to become king." Sai raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Yes, Sakura will become a queen one day just as any princess would. She will need a king of course and you are wondering how I know this information…" Danzo chuckled. "I know because like it or not, Sai, we are indeed related. I the uncle, you the nephew."

Pause.

"I see." Sai didn't know how to show surprise so he looked calm as ever.

"The Hyuga clan is more than likely thinking the same as I am, getting one of their own to Sakura. She will be the target of many people, Sai. She is important to all. It does not matter what happens to her cousin…what matters is her. Is that clear, Sai?"

Sai nodded then bowed. "Yes sir." With his new mission fresh in his mind, Sai sought out his ancestor. It was the only way, he believed, that he would be able to complete his task brought to him by his leader/uncle.

The blue haired woman seemed to know exactly what Sai wanted for she immediately beckoned him over and began to show him what she called holograms of the past; using her small device she called a hand-held computer. Sai studied the images intently for well over two hours before Ami decided it was time for him to get his star seed out. She explained in deep detail what would happen once it was brought out, which Sai knew would make his mission much easier to accomplish than he anticipated. For once his star seed was out, his mind would be on one thing and one thing alone: protection of the prince and princess. It was this thought that drew Sai back to his pencil drawing of the man and woman under the full moon. Silently he opened his drawing book, took out a pencil, and scribbled the title that screamed out to him in his mind:

The Future under a Full Moon.

Next Time: Mark of the Moon


	20. Mark of the Moon

New chapters coming at you! Hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 20

Mark of the Moon

Tsunade looked at the list of names in front of her. She promptly stood and glared.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!!!!" She screamed at Raye Hino. "No way in HELL am I taking THESE people off the mission roster! Not to mention you've got Sasuke Uchiha in your hands…Just what the HELL!?"

"My lady it is only temporary…" Raye replied, her tone calmer than that of the Hokage's.

"That means jack squat!" Tsunade threw the paper on her desk furiously. "I can't afford to hold these people, Hino…The elders are already on my ass for not imprisoning Sasuke for leaving without permission!!!"

"It is only until they bring out their star seeds, Lady Hokage…Once that is complete, they will be reinstated on the roster. They will go on missions, but one of us Sailor Senshi will act as their leader. That way some of your elder shinobi will be free to complete missions. This will give us the chance to train the descendants while they work for you. We will alternate Sailor Senshi so that each will have a chance to be with all of us."

The Fifth leaned back into her chair, anger suddenly gone at this news…This was starting to sound promising.

"As for Sasuke, it can't be helped. Besides…It might be good for him anyway."

"What about the Kazekage and Temari?"

"We can ask the Kazekage to send a note to his lands stating that he and his companions will be staying here to complete friendly relations. If memory serves, they have worked with your ninja before…I am sure they wouldn't mind doing it again."

Made sense to the blond Hokage…now…

"And Naruto and Sakura?"

Raye sighed. "The attack on their lives has gotten the others and I worried. We would ask that you keep them under house arrest, but that will deter them from their training so…We ask that they be placed on separate teams, teams that contain two of those on that list. Again, we will alternate. This will also give the others the chance to learn that their duty is to protect the clan of the moon." Raye stared at her. "There is more, Lady Hokage. We wish that they complete missions with only their star seed…That is why we asked for you to take them off until they find them…"

At that, the fifth paused. To have an entire group of…Sailor what-evers completing missions for her…

Tsunade sure wasn't going to pass this one up.

"You've got a week. That's all the time I can spare."

Raye nodded. "That is all the time we need." She headed for the door. "We will tell you the first assignments as soon as their star seeds have surfaced. That will be when they are ready." She stopped. "Oh yes…One more thing…" She turned around. "Naruto and Sakura will be going through some…changes…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What kind of changes?"

Raye laughed good-naturedly. "It's nothing too bad…Just…to warn you in advance…I just, don't want you to be too surprised. They will basically start to...act their roles sort to speak, with two physical changes."

Tsunade crossed her arms in denial. "Are you telling me Naruto is going to start acting 'proper'? And just want KIND of physical changes are we talking here? Don't tell me they're going to start sprouting wings or something."

Raye gave a small grin."Nothing much, you will barely notice them…well, you'll barely notice one at least."

The door to the room burst opened. Naruto rushed in screaming.

"Okeasan! Get it off!!" He shouted while holding a hand to his forehead, his eyes stinging with painful tears. "It makes me look like a dork! And it HURTS!"

Worried, Tsunade rushed to his side. "Let me see Naruto…" She pulled the boy's hand away, her eyes widened.

There sitting upon the middle of the blonde boy's forehead, was a yellow crescent moon, turned upward to look very much like a swing, glowing silently.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Ow! Ino you pig that HURT!" Sakura glared at her so called female friend who had just poked at the weird crescent moon on her forehead. The thing had appeared when Sakura woke up this morning and it hurt like hell. She tried everything to get it off but it wouldn't budge, that was why she was late for training this morning.

"Sorry forehead girl." Ino frowned. "But that's weird!"

Pink hair glared at blonde. "Oh ya THINK!?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"It's the symbol of your clan." The girls turned to the voice. The woman who had called herself Michiru was sitting on a tree branch stringing her strange looking instrument, she called it a violin. "It will stop hurting eventually."

Sakura hoped and prayed it would go away. She didn't need something to pull attention to her already large forehead.

"Michiru-san…Will it go away?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

The sea-green haired woman jumped down to the ground. "I'm afraid not, Sakura-chan…That mark is there to stay." She smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about it…besides, it makes you look cute!"

Sakura frowned, crossed her arms and plopped to the ground like a child having a temper tantrum.

After the rather long story of Sakura and Naruto's family line yesterday, there were a lot of stares, a lot of gaping mouths…

And oh yeah…Gaara's twin sister.

Gaara had a SISTER!

Setsuna, the senshi of time, had kept her all this time to protect her from their father. Needless to say, Gaara was a bit…weirded out.

Okay he was more than weirded out, he was angry…So angry that Naruto had to drag him out of the house before he destroyed something. The two hadn't been seen since.

In fact, a lot of the others hadn't been seen since then either, particularly the guys. Shikamaru scoffed the idea of 'serving' Naruto so he just walked out. Sai seemed interested, mostly because the blue haired woman-Ami-claimed to be his ancestor. He had to go and check that out to be sure. Neiji had returned to the Hyuga compound for some reason or another…It wasn't clear why he left because he hadn't spoken a word. Sasuke…

Well…Sasuke had pretty much ordered Raye, HIS ancestor, to train him. She all too well agreed.

Which left the girls, who surprisingly enough, had stayed; why…well that was the question to be answered. Temari's reason for staying was understandable as was the other two girls, introduced as Amera and the twin sister of Gaara, Gala

But…Why did Hinata stay? And Ino as well?

At the moment, the girls were located in the training site which Tsunade had deemed theirs. No one else was allowed here, mostly because a lot of this was confidential stuff. They didn't need the whole village knowing that there was a strange group of women who were 3 millennia years old, nor did they need to know that a few of their ninja were descendants of these weird women.

"Alright…Let's get to work ladies!" Michiru clapped her hands excitedly. "Temari, Sakura, Amera, and Gala…since you all have your star seeds ready to go, you'll have to set this one out. Hinata, Ino, you'll be with me."

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Gala was blunt and very easily annoyed, almost like her brother.

"You can get to know your charge, at least until Haruka gets back. Go on now, shoo!" She waved the girls off to a shaded area. "You can figure out a way for Sakura to hide her symbol!"

"That's easy just put on your forehead protector, the RIGHT way, forehead girl." Ino smirked, Sakura glared.

"Why you bleach blonde—" She paused then sat down on the grass. Ino blinked at the sudden change, Sakura sighed. "Sorry, this is just so…daunting on me…" Her hands fell into her lap, her head dropped. "My mom just got murdered not but yesterday…So give me a break, will you?"

Ino paused, she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Fine…I'm sorry…" She stood and went over to Michiru, leaving Temari, Amera, and Gala with a depressed Sakura. The four stood or sat silently, watching a Michiru placed the sutras upon Hinata and Ino's foreheads.

Amera, the new girl, sat beside Sakura. "I've…Only heard of the moon clan from the stories Michiru-mama told me…She said that the moon reflected how they felt…the moon would glow brightly during times of happiness, while it would dim in sadness." Amera placed an arm around Sakura. "We may not know each other now, but…I lost my family too…So…if you need to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks…I guess…" Sakura wiped away her tears. "I guess I should look on the bright side of things…I know how Naruto and Sasuke feel now…sort of…" her hands clenched. "I just want to get the jerk that killed my mom…"

"Don't think like that." Gala plopped down on the other side of Sakura. She leaned against a tree casually with her arms serving as a pillow for her head. "Revenge has no business being in the mind of the moon clan. It makes the moon turn red with blood."

Sakura slammed her fists into the ground, creating small craters in their wake. "I can't help it! I want them to die for murdering my mother!"

The girls tensed suddenly. Temari gripped a kunai out of instinct and threw it into the bushes.

Out came Sasuke, with the kunai in his hand.

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly stood. "Sasuke…" She found herself unable to speak. How could she? What was she supposed to say anyway? He had left her and all that cared for him for some revenge mission…Though she couldn't blame him now…she knew how he felt…wanting to murder the one who killed your family.

He tossed the kunai to Temari who caught it effortlessly with a frown upon her face. He had traded his sound robes for a simple white kimono top and black pants, his sword still at his side. He still looked very dangerous and very, very handsome, not a very good combination. It was this thought that had Gala, Amera, and even Temari watching him closely as he entered the field.

He approached Sakura whose eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't even look at him!

"How…how's your training going with Raye-san?" She stuttered her words. Great, she was babbling like an idiot! She thought she had gotten over her stupid fan girl stage! She didn't even know what to call him anymore! Should she call him Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-san?

"Revenge is so not you, you don't have the stomach for it…" It came out cold, but Sakura got the message clear. "I'll handle it, like I always do…Such weaklings…" He grunted and turned away. "Just don't get into any trouble this time." Then he walked back into the bushes, out of sight.

Gala snorted. "Stubborn ass…If he wasn't one of us I'd kick him where it hurts! You gonna take that, princess?"

Sakura's smile held a bit of sadness in it. "Yeah…I am…" She scrunched up her nose. "And don't call me that…It sounds…weird." She stared off at the place in which Sasuke had entered. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling the light within shining brightly against her palm. "I'm going to figure out how to use this power so that Sasuke won't have to protect me…Or any of you either. I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn't be a burden to anyone. I'm not backing out of that promise."

"That sounds like something dumpling head would say…" Haruka said, coming into the field moments after Sasuke left. She frowned, almost snorted with disgust. "I'm going to have to tell Raye to control that dimwit of a blood son of hers."

"Its okay, Haruka-san." The pink haired ninja turned princess brushed off her clothes. Sakura stared at the elder senshi, her eyes fierce.

"I'll take on anything you throw at me."

The Scout of Wind chuckled kind heartedly. Placing a hand on Sakura's head she said, "I don't doubt it…But you won't be training with us today, Sakura."

It turned heads when she said that. Sakura, not training?

Michiru came up, her face showing a motherly look upon it.

"Why? Why can't I? I'm just like everyone else…" Sakura stated, unsure of herself. Why couldn't she train with everyone? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Because you'll be training with me, Sakura-chan." Michiru smiled then took Sakura's hand. "Come along now, we've got a lot to do." She grinned. "We've got to turn YOU into a princess!"

The Senshi of Water gave Sakura no time to complain for she had whisked Sakura away quickly. As the two left, Haruka was met with the confused faces of the other descendants. She met them back with a frown and a hard stare.

"What are you staring at? We've got work to do. Get up." Haruka's stone mask had come back, she was now the dominate instructor Temari had warned them about. It was certain; the girls were going to get the work out of their lives.

The students knew the ancestors were hiding a secret from them and that secret…involved Sakura. Sakura wasn't going to go through princess training; their ninja minds knew that was a cover for something…But a cover for what…The descendants were uncertain, but they were certain that it would be revealed at a later time.

Still though, that didn't calm their fears…for it was well known that shinobi did not like secrets, and when one of them involved their own charge…it doesn't calm the worry deep within their hearts.

Next Time: Hair Trouble and a Full Moon


	21. Hair Trouble and a Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 21

Hair Trouble and a Full Moon

It took two days, but all sides had achieved their star seeds, now was the time to get them on missions. Their chakra now mostly gone, all they had left was a power that was still in need of being brought out...Safe to say, they were pretty much defenseless until they could transform.

They were so screwed.

"We don't have anything to defend ourselves with…This sucks." Shikamaru sighed.

"Deal with it, lazy bones." Ino glared at him. "You're not the only one in this situation you know."

"Alright enough already!" Tsunade's voice stopped all conversation. "I don't like it either but it's the terms we agreed on." She frowned. "With that in mind, I can't readily send you all on dangerous missions…so, you'll only do ranks C and D missions, for now." She straightened a few papers, placed them on her desk. "The…ancestors have already assigned your teams, you'll be going with one of them on your missions." She smirked. "You just might see those women in action, I'm quite jealous." Haruka, Setsuna, Ami, Raye, and Makoto walked in. "Alright we're all here…Wait…" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Where are Naruto and Sakura?"

Haruka smirked, Ami and Setsuna smiled, Makoto giggled, Raye sighed.

"They are…having…some trouble, Lady Hokage." Ami replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Tsunade asked.

Haruka's smirk widened. "Hair trouble…" All in the room stared at her; she chuckled while crossing her arms. "The moon clan has two traits: the crescent moon on the forehead…and…really, really long hair."

The doors burst open, Michiru and Minako walked in first…behind them was Naruto and Sakura, Hotaru guarding their rear, with aggravated looks on their faces.

And hair that reached to their ankles.

"This sucks!" Naruto shouted. "I'm a guy! This is worse than the stupid mark on the forehead!"

Ino and Tsunade burst out laughing at the boy with blonde hair that now was so long it made him look like a girl. The others in the room cracked a smile, even Gaara!

"Well…now we know you're not so manly, dobe…" Sasuke smirked, Naruto growled at him.

"Teme I'm gonna—"

Not wanting an all out brawl in her meeting room, Tsunade snickered out, "Is there any way to um…fix…this problem, Haruka-san?"

"Not really…" She chuckled as did the other Ancestors. "I remember dumbling head having to cut her hair every month…It only grows this much during a full moon."

"Which is tonight." Ami concluded.

"Aw great…" Naruto whined, smacked his forehead. "Ouch!" He had forgotten the symbol on his forehead which still stung by the way.

"Well, seems you two are…in a hairy situation…" Tsunade chuckled again then coughed it away. Finally returning to her serious mode, the Slug Lady said, "Still though, you two are going on missions. Nothing bad mind you, I am NOT risking your lives…I am NOT tangling with a pissed off Sailor Scout."

"Aw Tsunade-sama!" Naruto whined once more. "Come on!"

Tsunade blinked. "Did…did you just…" She shook her head. "Anyway, Sakura, you'll be with Team two: Gaara, Gala, and Setsuna…Naruto," She smirked, "you're with the Neiji, Temari, and Haruka. As for the rest of you, you'll be on teams but without Naruto and Sakura, at least for the time being. Your missions start tomorrow." She eyed Naruto and Sakura. "Hopefully your…hairy situation will be gone by then?"

Michiru and Minako grinned.

"Leave that to us!"

Tsunade nodded. "Good…" She handed a scroll to each ninja in the room. "We can't reveal any of this to outsiders, at least for now, so, I am appointing a code name for all of you." She stood, eyes on each of the ninja under her rule. "As of this moment, all of you are now deemed group Hikari, a classified operation, so classified that not even the elders are going to know about you. This is for your protection as well as that of the village's. When you all have…come to terms with your, gifts, we'll reveal you. You can go about your business in the village as you wish, but under no circumstances are you to speak of anything that involves Naruto and Sakura's heritage. Am I clear?" All nodded. "Good, you all are dismissed."

After a nice hair cut made by Michiru, Naruto took it upon himself to rush to the roof of his home that night. His shoulder length hair was tied behind his neck…guess he'd have to get used to long hair from now on.

Leaning back with his arms as pillows to his head, he stared at the bright full moon above him. Usually these kinds of things weren't his thing, but these days he had been feeling…weird…Like, he was another person almost.

"Hey…" Sakura joined him a moment later, her hair done up in what Minako called 'the style of the moon', consisting of two strange buns on top of her head with the rest dangling beside her, almost like pigtails.

Naruto had to chuckle at his cousin. "Nice hairdo..." She frowned as she sat down next to him. "I'm serious!"

"Uh huh…" Sakura leaned back on her hands, stared at the moon. "The moon's so pretty…It's hard to think our ancestors came from there…"

"Yeah, weird we're descendants of a moon maiden." He sighed. "All of this is like a dream you know…Never thought I'd have family…" He grinned. "Feels really nice." He frowned. "Oh…sorry Sakura…I forgot about—"

The pink haired girl shook her head. "It's okay Naruto…" She smiled a little. "At least I've got you."

He grinned. "Ya know, I've always wanted to hear you say that…For a different reason though, but still it's a good thing to hear…" He saw her stare, it was up at the moon.

"Naruto…I'm…scared…What's…going to happen to us?"

He took her hand in his own in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Sakura-chan…I won't let anything happen to you." He grinned. "You're my family…and I'm going to make damn sure no one is going to take you away from me, not after I just found you."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto…And the same goes for you."

The cousins laid there for a long time, just staring at the full moon. The moon's rays seemed to calm their worries and fears.

_The moon is a part of you, just as you are a part of it_. Michiru had told them that while she fixed their hair. _It's your source of power_, she had said, _embrace it…Never fear it_.

Naruto yawned and stretched. "Bedtime!" He jumped up, stretching his back. "You coming, Sakura-chan?"

"In a bit…I wanna stay out here a little longer…" Sakura replied, he nodded.

"Alright, oyasumi, Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun."

Once Naruto was gone, Sakura stood and let her hair loose from its ties. She stared long and hard at the moon, the symbol of her clan glowing brightly on her forehead.

Meanwhile, on another roof, Sasuke had watched them. He was curious, that's what he would tell everyone if they asked. He would never admit that he was there to watch over the two.

He watched Naruto leave, Sakura now alone upon the roof top. The girl stood and removed that silly hairstyle of hers. It looked better down anyway, but Sasuke would never tell her that.

The wind blew against her hair, making it dance. She had to have felt his presence, for she looked over her shoulder. Upon that single movement, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. There was another thing he would never admit nor dare say out loud…With the moon as a background, her face hidden in shadow with the light of the moon clan's symbol glowing brightly on her forehead, Sakura looked…

Like a goddess…Had her clothes changed? He didn't care…his eyes had to turn away from the pink haired, white dress wearing goddess before him. It was hard not to think about the goddess of the moon standing under the moonlight…but one thought was clear as day and wouldn't remove itself from his mind.

He would protect Sakura and Naruto, with his life if necessary.

Unbeknowingest to him, other direct descendants, hidden on other rooftops, had watched the scene as well and had promised the same.

And so the new court of the moon gave their vow under the light of the full moon that night, just as their ancestors did long ago. That vow was simple and clear as day.

Protect the clan of the moon…or die trying.

Next time: Team 2


	22. Team 2: Suna

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 22

Team 2: Suna

The first teams to go out on missions were teams 1 and 2, Naruto on team 1, Sakura on team 2. Team 2's assignment was to escort Kankurou back to Suna.

Sakura had cut her hair shorter, making it its original length as it was during the first years of Team Kakashi. It was discovered that if she kept it long, to a point, it would stop growing.

Plus, she was SO not wearing that stupid hairdo again.

It was…a little scary to know that she was going to be on a team with Gaara and Gala. Sure she had not really known Gala for long, but Gaara…

Okay so he freaked her out a bit. Sure the beast was gone, but there was still the possibility of him thinking her weak. Sakura didn't like people to think she was weak. It shouldn't bother her too much, after all, he's probably still in the shock stage. All this time he had never known he had a sister, a twin sister at that. Poor guy…

"Staring is rude." She jumped. How long had she been staring at him? Quickly she turned her gaze to sand below, an embarrassed blush on her face. Way to go Sakura, she said to herself, now he thinks you're an idiot.

Personally, Sakura had only been to Suna once in her life and that was to help Kankurou. That day hadn't been as bad as this for she and her team hadn't gone through half the desert to get there.

In about a day into the desert, the sun was completely and utterly scorching. It didn't help that Sakura had fair skin nor did it help that her hair was longer than her last trip here. She had no idea how Gaara or Kankurou could walk in this heat with the layers of clothing they wore. Setsuna showed no signs of hating it either. She was a mystery, always calm. Sakura was glad she wasn't the only one suffering though, seemed that Gala also hated the sand and sun.

"This sucks." Throughout this mission, Sakura had realized that Gala's personality was to be blunt about everything. She spoke exactly what she thought and didn't care who heard her say it.

"It takes some getting used to…" Kankurou chuckled. Gala gave him a glare, making him truly believe she was related to Gaara. "Geez, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." He looked over his shoulder at Sakura. "How ya doing over there pinky?" Her heated glare said it all. "Guess you don't like 'pinky' huh?"

"Kankurou if you want to live to see your next birthday then I seriously would suggest that you SHUT UP." Sakura was sweaty, miserable and pissed off. She didn't need Kankurou to make it any worse.

Gala smirked. "Setsuna-sensei I like her already…"

Sakura thought she was going to die out here…Having long hair wasn't helping…She feared the sun would do her in.

That is, until a cape was thrust in her face.

"Put it on or you'll get sick." The person holding the cape to her was Gaara. Carefully she took the cape.

"Um…Thank you…" That was nice of him, she thought, maybe he had changed.

They reached the gates to Suna sooner than Sakura had expected. The gates were towering, much like those of Konoha. Sakura looked up at them for a long moment.

Something wasn't right…This was…wrong. The weird feeling she was getting made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She shook for a second, something that had not gone unnoticed by the Scout of Time.

"Keep your hood up." Gaara told Sakura while passing another cloak to Gala. "And don't say a word. Either of you." Gala rolled her eyes.

"I CAN take care of myself you know…" She snorted. "Brothers…Already annoying…"

They entered the city, expecting it to be bustling with activity.

Instead only silence met them.

Setsuna gripped her transformation pen, taking a guarding position in front of Sakura.

"There are evil waves here…" She spoke softly. "Let your star seeds guide you…"

"Man…I don't like this…" Kankurou's skin crawled. Suna was never this quiet before. "I smell a trap."

"How very perceptive of you…And you're not even a Sailor Soldier…" Came a voice from the rooftops.

A woman appeared above them, wearing dark blues. On both ears were orb earrings, glowing dimly. Her short gray hair bit at the wind while her wild red eyes smirked at them.

"Well…a royal procession. Just which of the hooded ones is the princess…Hmmm…Guess I'll have to kill them both to be sure…" She faked a bow. "Where are my manners? Royal processions are nothing without an audience!" She snapped her fingers.

All of Suna surrounded them: men, woman, children, ninja...even the elders. Their eyes were dull orbs…

"Dang it she hypnotized the whole village!" Kankurou cursed.

"Indeed." She took a seat on the edge of the roof. "I might say I've got a wonderful view up here..." She smirked. "This'll be quite a show…" She waved her hand. "Get them. I want to princess to watch them die before I kill her."

Instantly their small group was bombarded with kunai. Children raced to them, biting and screaming. Those who weren't ninja threw knives or pots and pans at them, anything that would cause damage.

"She can't seriously think we'd hurt everybody!" Kankurou ducked from a kunai.

"No!" Sakura shouted. She raced to the front, blocking her friends. Pulling her hood off along with the forehead protector that served as camouflage, she glared up at the woman. "It's me you want! Leave the rest alone!" Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm. "Kankurou…what…?" She looked toward the puppet master…His eyes were as dull as those around them.

The woman above paused. "Ah…There you are…" She raised her hand, stopping the attacks completely. "My magic works on everyone not associated with the moon clan, princess." Instantly ninja grabbed Gaara, Setsuna, and Gala. The woman jumped from her perch to land in front of Sakura who was currently being held by a hypnotized Kankurou with a kunai at her throat. The evil woman gave a mock bow.

"One of the last heirs of the moon clan…" the woman smirked. "It's an honor princess…" She pulled Sakura to her, placed a knife at the pink haired girl's throat. "It's an honor princess, to be your assassin…But before you die…I should present a gift I guess…" She looked at the ninja holding the others. "Kill them…in the worse possible way." Instantly, the three were attacked.

"NO!" Sakura shouted as tears swelled in her eyes. She closed them, refusing to watch them die.

But two voices forced her to open her eyes. One was Setsuna, the other was Gala.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Time Power, Make Up!"

The ninja surrounding them were thrown carelessly to the side as Sestuna and Gala transformed. Their outfits were the same design, consisting of a skimpy skirt and a white body suit, but their colors were different. Gala was tan in color on the skirt and red with the bows, Setsuna was purple and dark green respectfully. Both held staffs within their hands.

Now all that was left was…

"What the hell!?" Sakura felt the woman leave her person. Sakura turned around, her eyes grew wide.

There was Gaara, dressed in tan pants and a black shirt…his gourd on his back.

Yes…the gourd had returned!

"Gaara…What…" He placed a hand upon Sakura's shoulder; they stared at each other for a brief moment until sand began to circle around the pinkette, creating a barrier. It was like the one he used while in the arena battling Sasuke those many years ago. There was no light from the outside…was this to protect her? Kill her?

She pressed a hand to the sand wall; it was so thick that she couldn't hear anything going on outside. Only feel the vibrations through the sand.

There was fighting going on…And apparently, Gaara didn't want the pink princess to witness it, or be a part of it.

Sakura growled and punched the sand wall. That idiot! She could take care of herself dammit! She didn't NEED protection from battle!

Realizing it was useless, that her prison wasn't budging, Sakura sank to the ground. What's so good about having power and not using it? This was stupid!

She sighed. Perhaps she got it all wrong…Maybe he was just an over protective individual. It made sense in a way, because he seemed quite protective of his sister as well. Maybe he just wanted to protect Sakura the same way.

The walls around her began to dissipate slowly. The battle had to have been over. Sakura prepared herself for anything. There was no telling who won, she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She relaxed when she saw Gaara standing before her, beaten up pretty badly. The people around were shaking their heads. They were coming too, which meant…

The blue dust nearby confirmed her suspicions. The woman was dead.

"Gaara!" Thinking of nothing but her friend, she raced to his side. She had healed before using her chakra...It had to be the same with her star seed…right?

Closing her eyes she placed her hands on his chest and concentrated on the light that was within her. It was a white light which she commanded into her fingertips. When her eyes opened, Gaara's wounds were gone. Completely gone.

He nodded to Gala a few yards away, Sakura understood and healed the de-transformed, unconscious girl. The world spun for a brief moment to Sakura but she ignored it. She needed to heal everyone. When she went to Setsuna with her healing hands, the elder Sailor scout shook her head.

"I will be fine…" She smiled. "Thank you though…"

"Kazekage…" An elder rushed up to Gaara. "What's going on?"

Gaara stood, motioning Sakura to him. The girl walked over, still forgetting that her clan symbol was in clear view of everyone.

"The tower. NOW." He took Sakura's hand and vanished in the sand. Fearing the worst, the elders rushed to the tower.

The elders sat around the circular table moments later, with Gaara occupying the seat of the Kazekage. Sakura stood beside him, a little uncomfortable but his gaze to her told her not to move from her spot. Gala was behind her along with Setsuna who was still transformed.

"Kazekage, why is the Hokage's student here?" Kana, the eldest had spoke first. Then he smiled as did the other elders.

Gaara rolled his eyes and stood. "No, we are not here to plan a stupid wedding…" He glared at them all. "As of this day, Suna will have a new mission in life."

"What sort of mission is that, Lord Kazekage?" The youngest elder asked.

"To protect the clan of the moon." He gestured to Sakura. "Meet our new charge, gentlemen. Princess Sakura, daughter of the moon."

The council hall was alive with shouts of protest and questions from the council elders of Suna; however they were died down as soon as Gaara gave THAT look. The council knew never to speak when Gaara of the Sand stared at you with that cold stare.

The meeting went on for well over an hour and Sakura found her vision suddenly start to turn into two. She shouldn't be feeling dizzy so sudden, for she hadn't used much of her star seed to heal…Why was the room spinning?

"You're suffering from the heat." Setsuna came up to her side. "I believe you need rest."

"Agreed." Gaara replied, Gala nodded. "I'll have someone escort you to the guest rooms." He turned his stare to Sakura. "You will not leave your room until tomorrow morning." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

He gave her no room for protest because seconds later two sand ninja came into the room. Gaara gave them a scroll of orders before letting them escort the girls away. Again, Sakura wanted to scream that she didn't need the protection, but her screams died away when fatigue started to fall over her being.

Gala was at her side in an instant. "Come on pinky head…" Gala put Sakura on her back. "Let's get you some food, a nice bath, and a nice bed."

"Stop calling me pinky head…And I can walk…" Sakura cried in protest.

Gala snorted. "You can't fool me, you look like you're about to fall over."

"This isn't heat exhaustion…" Sakura yawned. "Something's…wrong with me…"

Her eyelids drooped.

"Sleep Sakura-chan…" Setsuna's words lulled Sakura to sleep. "Nothing is wrong with you…It's just heat exhaustion."

Sakura's medical mind knew better…This was more like chakra exhaustion, besides she could feel it…her star seed had dimmed in its power and it felt as though it was still dimming, almost melting away.

She heard a whispered conversation in the background of her conscious mind before falling into a deep slumber.

"Ne, Setsuna-sensei…I've noticed this ever since we first came to Konoha…It seems every day, the princess's star seed dims…Why is that anyway?"

A pause. "Do not worry…she will be fine in the morning."

Nothing was said after that. Sleep overtook Sakura…She would deal with it later.

Next Time: Vessel


	23. Vessel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 23

Vessel

Sakura's worst fears had been discovered the moment she came back to Konoha after the mission to Suna…

Her star seed was losing power.

How could this be? It was impossible! She wasn't gaining power, she was LOSING it! The only conclusion she could make was that it was due to the fact that none of the ancestors wanted to train her in fighting techniques. Instead, they all trained her in something that was completely and utterly useless, at least in Sakura's eyes…

Princess training.

This was utterly ridiculous…Why was she stuck with useless mannerisms that she would NEVER use in her lifetime!? She was a warrior for goodness sake! All of that bowing and pampering, though the pampering was kind of fun, was stupid! Why wasn't NARUTO doing something like this too? Wasn't he a prince!? Hell, he needed it more than her! The crazy idiot…

There was something else that was starting to get on Sakura's nerves. Ever since the mission to Suna, those of Hikari started to act…weird…towards her and Naruto, especially her. The girl could barely be alone for no more than five minutes before one of the Hikari members just so happen to pop in and escort her somewhere. Plus, she could see the outlines on the roof tops; ninja were following her, SUNA ninja. Gaara had ordered his ninja to watch over the pink haired girl when he was unable to.

This was completely and utterly annoying!!!

She knew she was being watched and she didn't really care at the moment. Sakura looked at her hands. Though her star seed was losing power, it was still there, pulsing lightly. She could fell it all the way to her toes. It was calling, wanting her to use it again so…she used it to vent her frustrations on a poor, defenseless wall.

The wall crumbled to tiny pieces under Sakura's powerful fists. She stared at it proudly, glad that she hadn't lost her touch, however she noticed something was wrong and that immediately destroyed her good mood.

Normally, when Sakura brought down a wall with her fists, the entire wall would be gone in a matter of seconds using only one punch. Using all her strength, Sakura had to punch the wall TEN TIMES before getting the result she wanted.

Sakura instantly fell to the ground, pain shooting up her arms. She had NEVER felt pain after punches before.

Looking down, her eyes grew wide. She had worn her gloves of course but the gloves had shredded during her venting, causing delicate flesh to hit the stone wall as she continued her onslaught on the inanimate object.

There was blood and there was pain.

"Dang it…" She swore under her breath. Why was she getting weaker!? It HAD to be because the ancestors refused to train her. There was no other explanation! Why were they allowing her to get weaker when she needed to get stronger!? She was so angry, so frustrated, that tears fell straight from her eyes. This wasn't fair!!!

"Sakura-chan! My Sakura-chan!" The high pitched yell of Lee caused Sakura to look up. Lee, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were heading her way. Rock Lee was completely distraught at seeing his precious cherry blossom on the ground in a crying heap, thus he raced to her side…

That is, until three forms blocked his path.

Sasuke took the front while Sai and Neji stood on either side. The three boys let a rushing Hinata through to look at Sakura's wounds.

It was strange to say the least to see everyone acting so strangely. Lee, Shino, and Kiba were even in more shock when Neiji knelt beside his cousin and proceeded to undo his own bindings to wrap Sakura's hands with the material.

"What the hell…?" Kiba blurted out. "Hey, what's going on? Did you all hit your heads or something?"

Sai and Sasuke spoke not a word as they turned their backs upon the three, their attention on the cousins as they helped Sakura. Even Sakura was amazed at Neji's kindness towards her; in fact she was speechless at the attention she was getting from some of the most arrogant, annoying shinobi she had ever known. They weren't looking on with distain like she thought they would at her weakened state. Instead their eyes showed concern…pure and utter concern.

His task done, Neji stood while Hinata helped Sakura to stand.

"Uh…Thanks…" Sakura managed to say, still in a state of shock and awe.

"Sakura! You're alright!" Lee shouted. "Allow me to escort you to the hospital!" He rushed to her side.

Only to be smacked away by none other than Hinata Hyuga.

Kiba's jaw slammed right onto the ground. Shy, innocent Hinata had just SLAPPED Rock Lee and was giving them all a look that could kill.

"She will not require a hospital." Neji was the one whom spoke, with a little arrogance in his tone. "I'm sure she appreciates your concern."

With that said the group left with a shocked Sakura guarded in all directions.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better…that looked rather much like a royal procession."

Kiba and Lee nodded their heads, too shocked to speak.

The small Hikari group had taken the road back to the Hino house where the others had apparently gathered. Upon seeing Sakura the girls quickly rushed to her side, pushing her towards the house. Frustrated, Sakura pushed them away and glared at them all.

"Alright, enough already! I want to know what the HELL has gotten into you all!!! I can barely be alone for more than five minutes, I'm escorted EVERYWHERE I go, but Naruto is free to run anywhere he damn well pleases! I demand to know why the HELL you have to protect me when I don't want your stupid protection in the first place!!!"

Hearing her screams, Naruto and Raye rushed out.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto frowned at his distraught cousin. "Are you alright?"

Sakura's bandaged hands fell to her sides in fists so tight it caused her hands to bleed again. Her head down, her shoulders shook.

"Raye-san…" She whispered. "Why…Why is everyone acting so weird?" She turned her eyes to the senshi of fire. "And why…Why…is my star seed losing its power!?"

The senshi in question was quiet as the other ancestors crowded behind her. Sakura was between the past and present courts of the moon. The present ones were intrigued at her statement, so much so that Neji instantly activated his Byakugon and turned it to Sakura. He frowned.

"She is correct…It is dimming at an alarming rate…" Neji stated as the Byakugon disappeared from his eyes. "Why is this so?"

The ancestors were quiet for a brief moment. It was Hotaru who stepped forward to answer the questions hanging in the air.

"They act the way they do Sakura because their star seeds command them to." Hotaru answered the first question flawlessly. "The need to protect becomes so great that even a single drop of blood shed by the moon clan makes a sailor senshi go crazy with rage. They would do anything to protect you and Naruto…specifically you, Sakura…and yes there is indeed a reason for such." Hotaru smiled kindly. "They don't know it themselves…but the star seeds do…Strange, but it is the truth…The star seeds of sailors and knights know their duty even though their hosts do not."

"I don't get it, Hotaru-chan…" Naruto frowned while scratching his head. "Not that I mind everyone protecting Sakura and all, but why IS everyone acting so funny?"

It was Raye's turn to speak.

"Do you remember the story we told you of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion? And how Neo-Queen Serenity will awaken someday?" All heads nodded at her question. "The Neo-Queen will not necessarily wake up in the way you all believe she will. In the final battle, her body had been damaged way beyond repair. With her last dying breath, she encased the sliver imperium crystal within her body. Her body is essential dead, but her spirit remains."

A dead body but a living spirit? That didn't make sense but no one moved to vocalize the confusion.

"Usagi's spirit is within the sliver imperium crystal, just as other queens of the moon are encased within." Ami spoke then, pushing her glasses up her nose. "As time draws by every day, her body which has served as a sort of shield, will chip away, revealing the crystal. The body had started to crack the day teams 1 and 2 left for their missions."

"That was when you started to feel strange, wasn't it Sakura?" Haruka spoke next, her eyes showing concern at the pink haired girl. "When you started to get dizzy every time you used your star seed to help someone or fight."

Naruto whipped his head to his cousin. "Is Haruka-chan telling the truth, Sakura?"

"Naruto…" Hotaru spoke for the distraught Sakura. "In essence, Sakura will one day lose her star seed completely, but only until the merger takes place."

That turned heads once more.

"Merger?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What merger?"

"Sakura…" Raye continued amid Shikamaru's question. "One day you will be a Queen, we know it, they know it and you know it…but you will not only be a queen, Sakura-chan…" She came over to Sakura's form. "You will be the most powerful woman in the world."

Silence hung in the air as Sakura raised her head to meet Raye's calm eyes with her own shocked ones.

"H…How…is that…?"

Raye's next words caused the whole group to grow still.

"Sakura...the Imperium Sliver Crystal needs a vessel, a host...A woman host…A woman host born into the clan of the moon…"

Pause.

Big. Serious. Pause.

Sakura's body shook while all looked on with wide eyes.

"Wh…What…?" Sakura managed to stutter out. The world was starting to spin.

"Sakura, in all essence, you are a vessel…" Sakura heard Raye's voice but she didn't see her. "One day you will possess the sliver imperium crystal, handed down to you by your very own cousin, Naruto. For only those of the moon clan can touch it without suffering serious consequences. Once the crystal is within you, Sakura…you will be the most powerful woman on the planet."

"Stars would dim under your light." Michiru said.

"The earth would shatter at your command." Makoto added.

"And all evil would beg you for mercy." Hotaru finished. "Do you not understand, Sakura? You…will be an immortal…You will not reincarnate like we do…no…you will stop growing once your body has fully matured…you, Sakura…will live forever."

Now all was understood…Sai now understood why Danzo wanted Sakura so badly, Neji understood the seriousness of the situation…And Sasuke knew just who would help him restore his clan.

It was Sakura's final straw. Her mind could take no more. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to the glorious darkness of a faint while the past and present courts of the moon looked upon her as though they were seeing not their future queen fall unconscious…

But their future goddess…

Next Time: Perfect


	24. Perfect

Hello all! Glad you are liking the story! Here's the next two chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to me!!!

Chapter 24

Perfect

There were a lot of things Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't say out loud; he figured pride was to blame though living within darkness for a good three years had something to do with it too.

The night that he had vowed to protect his former teammates made him think of the other half of his mission in life…

Restoring his clan.

It was the easy part of the mission, one he put aside until he killed his brother. He looked at his hand; a clan with this fire within would be formidable foes to anyone. There was just one problem…restoring a clan meant he needed one thing Sasuke didn't really want.

He needed a wife.

The pickings were slim at best for what he was looking for. He needed someone strong, intelligent, and certainly not clingy.

The last Uchiha decided it had to be one of the girls in Hikari. After all, they would become the most powerful females on the planet one day. He went through a mental list in his head.

Ino was definitely out, too clingy. Hinata out as well but not for the same reason; she was going to be with Naruto (it was going to happen someday). Temari was way too old and much too bossy; he needed someone to control, which also took out Gala. Already he knew the girl was trouble. Amera might be okay seeing as that he had no connection with her…He doubted though that her ancestor, Michiru, would want that anyway. This left only one girl…

Sakura.

Inside, he knew she was the only choice…she was perfect…especially since she would one day posses a very powerful object.

The Sliver Imperium Crystal… The ancestors had explained that gem to them quite thoroughly. It was an object of great power, believed to be the crystallized embodiment of the moon, resting within its crystallized form was the power of all past queens of the moon, including that of Naruto and Sakura's great great grandmother. Only a person of the royal line could control it with its world changing powers.

It all made sense now. The reason as to why everyone was jumpy when it came to Sakura's safety… The reason why Sakura was losing power instead of gaining it…

Her body was preparing itself to receive the crystal.

This was it…the pinnacle that made Sasuke decide just who he wanted to help him rebuild his clan. It had to be Sakura, no one else.

Sakura was going to be a Queen someday, the Queen of the world. And once the crystal was in her body, Sakura would be the most powerful woman on the planet. There was no proof but it was quite possible to believe that her children would someday inherit her power…If he and Sakura had children, the Uchiha clan would be unstoppable.

Yes…Sakura was indeed perfect.

Next Time: Girl's Day Out


	25. Girl's Day Out

Woo hoo! Next chapter coming at 'cha!

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to me!!

Chapter 25

Girl's Day Out

Sakura was going to have a heart attack, she was sure of it. There were too many surprises in her life. First, a cousin, then a new power inside, next guardians, then Queen and now she would get a crystal?

Pulling the covers away she stood and went to the window of her room. She sat against the window sill overlooking the village.

There was no way she could become a queen. She wasn't that smart nor would anybody follow her. What was everyone thinking? Maybe if she ran away, yeah that's it. She would run away…Maybe then everyone would just back off. There was one problem to that though, the guards around her. They wouldn't leave her alone! Now even Ino would freak if Sakura would so much as get a scratch! She banged her head against the window seal in frustration. This was ridiculous!

There was a knock at the door, more than likely someone to check up on her. Sakura snorted angrily. She didn't NEED to be checked up on!

"It's me, Amera…" The sea colored haired girl walked into the room with a gentle smile on her face. "You look like you need someone to talk to…"

Of all of Hikari, Amera was the one whom Sakura liked the most. She was always there when Sakura needed someone to talk to.

"Amera, I'm a ninja. I don't need protection." Sakura blurted it out instantly. Amera did that to everyone, making everyone say what was on their mind. Sakura was no exception.

Amera closed the door and sat upon the bed, facing Sakura with a calm expression as calm as the seas.

"You're not a ninja anymore, Sakura, you're a princess." She stated as plain as day. Sakura sighed.

"I know but…there are plenty of princesses out there that can handle themselves in battle. I'm no different." She sighed again. "I just don't want to be a burden to anyone, I made a promise to myself a long time ago to not be that."

Amera smiled. "You're not burden to anyone, Sakura-chan. We want to protect you. Besides, it's only temporary. Michiru-mama said that when you receive the crystal you won't need such protection."

"Yeah, and just when will that day be?" Sakura asked angrily as Amera walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Soon, Sakura-chan, soon." The water protector clapped her hands together. "Now, I know just want you need. A girl's day out." She moved away. "I'll go get the girls and we'll all go shopping. You know, just be girls for a day. How about that?"

Sakura laughed a little. "I seriously doubt Temari and Gala would want to go, Amera."

Amera grinned this time. "You'd be surprised."

Sure enough, Sakura was surprised. Along with Amera and herself, Temari, Gala, Ino and Hinata strolled through town, laughing and talking as though they had been friends since birth. Temari and Gala were tallying up how many enemies they'd fought, while Amera and Ino were trying to see who could make Hinata turn the reddest. Sakura was in the middle of it all, listening to the conversations around her.

It was funny, in mere weeks, her life as well as others around her had changed drastically. She was still deciding whether it was a good change or a bad change, but right now, at this moment in time, it felt like a good change.

After lunch the girls headed toward the shopping district. They ogled and awed at the jewelry and clothes around them. For once Sakura felt like a girl, a normal girl.

They had just gotten out of a clothing store when a familiar book holding sensei caught Sakura's eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She rushed over, hugged the jounin tightly.

The jounin chuckled under his mask. "Nice to see you too, Sakura-chan." He ruffled her hair. "Grew it out again didn't you?"

"You wouldn't believe all the stuff that's happened!" She said, happy to see her old sensei again.

"I bet." He paused. "Oh yes, Tsunade wanted to speak with you about something."

"Oh…Okay…" She turned to the girls and paused. They had strange looks upon their faces…Their eyes were on Kakashi, hard and tense.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Guys, it's just Kakashi-sensei…" She waved them off. "I'll be back later, I promise."

It was then that Naruto poked his head out from behind Kakashi.

"Yeah guys, get going! We'll be alright." He grinned that goofy grin of his.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him. "You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." He took her hand, waved at the girls. "Be right back!" He dragged her away, Kakashi walking behind them casually. Sakura was so happy to see her cousin and former teacher that she didn't see the glares upon the girl's faces.

Sakura should have known something was wrong the moment Naruto had led her deep into the forest, but she figured it was going to be a secret meeting. She should have known something was wrong when Naruto or Kakashi hadn't spoken a word, but she figured they were being watched and couldn't talk at the moment.

Suddenly they stopped. Sakura should have known something was wrong when instead of Tsunade, they were met with Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-san?" She should have known something was wrong.

Naruto let go of her wrist, turned to her, grinned that grin of his…

"Sleep well, princess." It was the last thing she remembered hearing before falling in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Next Time: Helpless


	26. Helpless

Okay, new chapters coming ahead! Hope you like them!

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 26

Helpless

When she opened her eyes, she found she couldn't move. Her arms were shackled against a wall over her head. The room was dark, possibly a cave. They couldn't have gone too far with her as their cargo. Now all she needed to do is figure out how far and just who captured her.

She closed her eyes, willing her star seed out, hoping it would help her in some way. Her eyes snapped open…it was weak, barely there.

She was helpless…at the mercy of whoever kidnapped her.

There was a chuckle within the darkness.

"So it's true…you have no power…" She must have felt a bit groggy because the voice sounded like Naruto. "Didn't think you would ever wake up. It's no fun when the prey's asleep…Hey, I'm being nice you know! You'll get to hear the prince's voice and see him too before you die! Then again…" He chuckled. "It might be a little bad 'cause you'll think he killed you. Ah well."

The Naruto imposter walked out from the shadows, his eyes black as coal, an earring dangling from his left ear. He snapped his fingers; a fire burst from a pile of wood. The flames flickered around stone walls, confirming Sakura's suspicions of being in a cave. Leaning against the far wall was the Kakashi copy while the Jiraiya copy sat on the floor of the cave, poking at the fire.

"What…?"

The Naruto copy grinned. "Pretty cool huh? I can make a copy of anyone!" He frowned. "Well sort of…Couldn't make a copy of the prince so I had to be him. Though I really wanted to be the Kakashi dude instead." He sighed. "Ah well…"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"That's a good question." He put his hands in his pockets. "Ya see, Mr. Akio basically told us copies to kill you and the prince. But things sort of…changed I guess you could say. Now he just wants YOU dead." He chuckled. "Guess he figured the prince wasn't worth it, at least for now. And I also guess he thought you were easy pickings…"

Relief washed over Sakura. At least Naruto would be safe for a little while.

"Why kill us? We've done nothing wrong…"

"You know I've been dying to ask that question myself…" He pouted. "All this fuss over a bunch of kids, two to be precise. Your guess is as good as mine…" He sat on a large rock, dangling his feet. "I guess it has to do with that lady in the coffin or whatever he said she's in. He really wants her bad, something about some crystal or something…Care to tell me where she is? Maybe if you do I'll make sure your death is quick and painless. Hey, I'll even change form so you won't have to see your cousin kill you." She glared at him, he frowned. "I guess that means no huh…Aw come on Sakura-chan, not even for me? You old hyperactive teammate?" He grinned. "What about Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura watched his form change. His hair became black as the night. He grew taller, his face defined in that face she once loved.

"Well…would you tell your old sweet heart, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke was before her. He looked so real, even the half smirk looked like his! "I'll even give you kiss before you die…"

She shook her head, this was NOT Sasuke. She had to keep reminding herself of this.

She glared at the imposter. "Go to hell." She spat out.

The Sasuke copy frowned. "Geez you've got some language on you." He sighed. "Well I tried; I'll be nice though and let the others find your body. I'm sure they would want to bury you next to your mom." He unsheathed the sword at his hip. "Nice sword…I might just stay in this form for a little longer." He grinned, so unlike Sasuke. "I bet the ladies will swoon all over me."

"Before I die…" Sakura said. "Please tell me something…"

"Sure, princess."

She stared at those deep black eyes. "I want to know where Akio is and if he's working with the Akatsuki."

The Sasuke copy paused. "Ah…I think you pretty much answered your own question there…" He put a hand on his hip, the sword in his other. "Well…I think they are working together, otherwise the prince would be a target for us…Guess he's gonna give the prince to them in exchange for the lady in the coffin. Last chance on that mind you…You still wanna tell me?"

She shook her head. "One more thing…How do you know…"

"About Kakashi and Jiraiya? Not to mention everyone else in your lives?" He smirked. "Well…I'll let you in on a little secret…" He leaned in close to her ear. "One of your…lovely village members just so happen to give us information…So basically we know everything about you, your cousin, and those that protect you…Pretty neat huh?" He ran a hand through her pink hair. "You know, I think I want that kiss. It isn't everyday you get to kiss a princess…" He leaned in, paused then groaned.

"Oh man…" He turned to the Jiraiya copy and the Kakashi copy. "Go deal with them will you?" the two disappeared. The Sasuke copy returned his gaze to Sakura. "Oh poo, you are a sly girl…Now I won't get an audience…" He grabbed her hair, pulled it so that her neck was in full view. "Guess I'll just have to slice off your head, for proof you know." He shook his head. "Seems such a waste, killing a pretty creature like you, but I guess that's cause of that glowing moon…I wonder if it'll dull when you die? Let's see shall we?" He kissed her forehead. "You can close your eyes if you want to…I won't mind…" He held the sword at her throat, the blade already cutting through her soft flesh. Sakura closed her eyes tightly. "Ready? Good…Bye bye princess…"

Seconds ticked by, but the blade hadn't cut any further.

"Dammit! That hurt!" She opened her eyes at the voice. The Sasuke copy's sword was at her feet, along with the hand that held it tightly.

Someone sliced the copy Sasuke's hand clear off. The hand itself turned to blue dust and was blown away by a slight breeze.

"It will hurt more, that's a promise." She turned at the voice. Sasuke was there but he looked…different.

He wore the colors of his clan proudly; his pants red, his shirt white. A golden sword rested in his right hand partially covered in blue blood. His Sharingon eyes glowed furiously at his copy which wasn't a copy anymore. It was a teen boy with purple hair and yellow eyes, the dangling earring still resting on his left ear.

"That's not fair!" The teen whined, still holding his blue bleeding wrist where his hand once had been.

Sasuke said nothing as his sword turned to liquid fire and his gaze turned to Sakura. Out of habit, and remembrance of the rules of sharingon usage, her eyes rested on his neck.

"Close your eyes." It was a command, one Sakura wasn't going to disobey. She shut her eyes tightly. The screams came, oh how she wished she could have shut her ears.

The screams soon died out. "You can open your eyes now." Again Sakura obeyed and opened them. A pile of blue ash sat on the floor in front of her. Her shackles turned into the blue ash as well, freeing her arms.

"Sakura-chan!" Strong arms held her tightly. "Its okay, Sakura-chan, I've got you…"

It was Naruto who held her.

The tears came, she couldn't stop them from flowing down her eyes. She gripped onto Naruto as though he were her life line because at this moment, he was.

"Hey, what's the tears for?" He grinned. "We've been through worse things than this before!"

She couldn't agree more but those times she met with death, she had the ability to get herself out of it. This situation was different. She couldn't move, couldn't do anything…She was helpless…It was the scariest situation she had ever been in. She didn't want to be in another again.

"When will this stop?" She whispered in his shoulder, trying to will the tears away.

Naruto's voice became softer. "I don't know…" He patted her head. "Come on, the others are waiting." He pulled back gently, noticed the cut on her neck. He frowned, turned to Sasuke.

"He suffered…" The black haired teen replied to a silent question from the blonde. "Greatly."

Naruto smirked. "Good." He hugged Sakura tightly. "Think you can walk, Sakura-chan?" She shook her head. "Okay." He picked her up, bridal style. He and Sasuke headed out of the cave, into the light of day.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked at the bundle in his arms. "That guy…he told me…"

Her blonde cousin nodded in understanding. "We'll tell Tsunade-sama later." He grinned. "You just worry about getting better! We'll handle the rest! That's a promise!"

She smiled slightly, it felt good to feel safe and warm…All of her worries suddenly gone. Closing her eyes, she sighed within her cousins arms.

She heard concerned voices, but they disappeared as sleep overtook her. She seemed to be sleeping a lot these days…Was this due to the dimming of her star?

It was very possible.

Next time: Proposals and Traitors


	27. Proposals and Traitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 27

Proposals and Traitors

Sakura had been confined to her bed which she all too well agreed. No one wanted to hear what her captor told her until she rested. News of her capture reached Suna, where Gaara was staying. He appeared instantly in the house, his sand covering Sakura's room in a thick barrier. If anything so much as moved an inch, he would know in mere seconds.

It was a day later when Sakura was allowed out of bed. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Naruto quickly took her hand, sat her down next to him on the couch. All around her were stares of the Hikari team.

"Sakura…" Tsunade was there as well, sitting in a chair. "Can you tell us exactly what he said to you?" Sakura nodded and told them everything.

They were not at all pleased.

"That son of a—" Gala growled. "I'm gonna tear his head off!"

"Easy there." The fifth frowned. "This is just as much my fault as anyone." She frowned. "I should have known someone would figure things out."

"Yes you should have!" Gala shouted at her. "Maybe then Sakura wouldn't have almost been killed!"

The slug woman glared at her. "Look, Sakura was my pupil. Don't think I don't want to kill the bastard that did this to her. I want just as much punishment for him as you do." She crossed her arms. "I'll deal with the traitor…Right now, I suggest you all move to one place where you all can stay until this madness is cleared. We'll have the casket moved as well, just to be safe."

"Why would he want great-great grandma?" Naruto frowned.

"You idiot, he doesn't want her, he wants the crystal." Sai blurted out.

Ami nodded. "Indeed…He must not realize that if anyone other than those of the royal family touches it, it could spell disaster."

"Alright, so we move her…Just where is she anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is for us ancestors to know." Setsuna replied. "The less who know where she is, the more the crystal is safe."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Now it's just a matter of relocation."

A pause hung in the room.

The Hyuga's looked at each other. To Neiji, this was his chance to do the mission his lord had told him to do. To Hinata, she was just glad she had a place for everyone to stay.

"We will use the Hyuga compound." Neiji stated.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuga, he wanted to use the old Uchiha compound but the Hyuga genius beat him to it.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt Lord Hyuga would want a bunch of kids and ancestors in his home, Neiji…He barely shows ME any respect as it is. No offense."

"Lord Hyuga knows of the situation, Lady Hokage." Neiji replied. "It has been the duty of our clan to prepare for this day. Do you not understand, Lady Hokage? The reason Lord Hyuga does not respect you is due in part that you are not his true ruler."

Tsunade frowned. "I see…" The Hyuga clan knew everything before she did!? Dang it was there anyone who respected the Hokage position these days!?

"It will be the perfect place because the whole clan will provide ample protection. No one will harm those protected under us." Neiji stated.

The others seemed to agree, that is, all but Sasuke. The Uchiha hated having his plans changed. He had planned to use the old Uchiha compound so that no one could bother them. That way he could get closer to Sakura, possibly spark her interest in him again or heighten what was already there. What was the Hyuga boy thinking?

Sasuke stopped…Of course…It was the only possible reason why Neiji suggested it in the first place. HIS clan wanted Sakura to marry one of them, making the Hyuga clan powerful. That thought made Sasuke's fist tighten. The boy was trying to do the same Sasuke wanted to do.

Sasuke hated rivals, especially when that rival stopped him from getting what he wanted.

"There is plenty of room for more training to occur within our walls, that way no one in Konoha will become suspicious of the destroyed sites. I am sure you are quite tired of cleaning them after we have destroyed them, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade wouldn't deny it, but she was sure as hell tired of fixing up every training site they had destroyed. The last one took three teams to get it fixed!

"Plus, it will give Naruto and Sakura the chance to practice their…future roles." Neiji stated.

Naruto frowned. "What the heck do you mean by that, Neiji-kun?"

"He means, idiot that you have to learn affairs of court." Tsunade glared at the boy. "Which isn't a bad idea in your part." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "If you're going to be Hokage someday, you need to learn how to handle that blasted council."

Naruto huffed. "Fine…Okay, whatever…"

There were agreed stares all around. It was a good plan.

Sakura stared at Neiji for a long moment. His clan was pledged to protect her and Naruto? Why now of all times?

"Alright…" Tsunade stood. "I'll tell the council that you all had gone on missions, but I won't tell them where. None of them would ever think to look in the Hyuga compound, at least for a while. It should give us all time to…find the traitor sort to speak."

"When you do let us know…" Naruto growled. "I wanna piece of him."

Tsunade smirked. "You'll be the first to know." She patted Sakura's head. "It'll be alright, okay?" She looked at Raye. "Just how long until the…merger?"

Raye shrugged. "It's unclear, Ami?"

Ami shook her head. "Not even I could predict that…It will happen when it happens. Until it happens, I suggest house arrest."

"Agreed." Gaara added in, expressing everyone's thoughts.

This time, Sakura didn't argue. She was going to do whatever necessary until the day she wouldn't need help anymore.

"We'll meet at the Hyuga gate in one hour." Neiji took charge, after all this was his plan anyway. "Bring the essentials only. If you need an excuse, say it's a confidential mission. It'll be a good story to go along with Lady Hokage's claims of us all on missions." There were nods all around. "Alright, let's go."

After everyone had left, Naruto and Sakura raced up to their rooms to pack. Raye had gone with the other ancestors to get the casket, leaving Naruto and Sakura in the hands of Neiji, Sasuke, and the Suna ninja on the roof top. Hinata had left for the compound to inform her father what was to happen.

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She was practically running away from her problems instead of facing them head on. Her hand touched the bandaged on her neck, the evidence that the cave incident had indeed happened. She stopped packing due to her shoulders shaking, that day was the scariest experience Sakura had ever had to go through.

"Do you need any help?" His voice nearly made her jump with fright. Sasuke was at the door, leaning against the door frame.

Quickly she went back to work, shaking her head. She wasn't able to speak at the moment.

He must have been able to sense her distress for he had walked silently into the room, grabbed her arm gently. Confused green eyes stared at black, concerned ones.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised her. "Or the dobe, got it?" She nodded slowly. "I'm…sorry for calling you weak."

She blinked. Did…Did Sasuke…just…apologize?

Whoa.

"I…it's okay, Sasuke-kun." She smiled. "You were just saying the truth." She tugged at her arm, but he held it securely in his hand. "Sasuke, I need my arm back to pack…"

"Sakura…" His voice stilled her. "Do you still want to help me?"

She paused, remembering the pledge she made to him those many years ago. "Well…Yes…"

He paused. "Then…when all of this is over…" His hand touched a strand of her hair gently. "I want you to marry me."

She froze, her mouth wide open. He just…proposed to her! Like it was no big deal or anything!

"Think it over." He let her arm go. "No need for an answer yet."

It was then that Naruto burst into the room, Sakura was so thankful to see her blonde cousin.

"You all ready?" He looked between the two, frowning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's bag. "Let's get going." He headed for the door, but was stopped by a frowning Neiji.

The Hyuga had heard everything.

Knowing this, Sasuke smirked. "Something wrong, Hyuga?"

The Hyuga eyed him. "No…" He turned from Sasuke's triumphant gaze to the moon clan cousins. "We should hurry."

Naruto smiled at the Hyuga. "Thanks for helping, Neiji!" He scratched his head in confusion. "But…I'm kinda confused…If you knew about all this before hand, why not tell us? Or why did you beat me to a pulp in the exams?"

"I was not informed." Neiji bowed. "I am sorry for all that I said to you."

The Kyuubi container waved him off. "No big deal…" He grinned. "Let's go! I've never been in the Hyuga compound before. Sounds cool!"

The Hyuga rose, nodded. As they exited the house, Neiji's mind worked out a plan to stop Sasuke's influence on Sakura and Naruto. He needed to stop it fast…especially sense Sasuke had just proposed to the one girl Neiji had to keep away from him. However, Sakura's reaction to the proposal was quite different than what Neiji had expected. She was quite shocked. Perhaps this would not be difficult after all.

He sure hoped so, because to him, this was a very hard mission, for he had never had to deal with the aspects of love before.

He hoped for the sake of the world, that he could stop Sasuke from playing the love card. Otherwise, the world would be controlled by a heartless, dark Sasuke Uchiha. Neiji decided he would do all in his power to prevent such from happening…

Even if it meant directing Sakura's possible infatuation of Sasuke to someone else.

Meanwhile, Sai went back to the ROOTS compound. He knew exactly who the traitor was and it did not make him feel at ease.

Sai found the man in question in a meditative trance.

"Why did you do it?" Sai asked the leader of the ROOTS organization.

Danzo opened his eyes, stood before his nephew.

"I knew she would be safe…because I knew you all would go to her rescue…" He frowned. "You were not the one that rescued her…"

Sai frowned. "I see…" It was all a ploy!? How far would Danzo go to get what he wanted!? Did he really care what would happen to Sakura!?

"I was only trying to help, Sai…" Danzo replied to the boy's deep glare. "Women are fickle creatures. And usually, they end up in love with the man that rescues them from harm." He crossed his arms. "Tell me, Sai…what emotion are you feeling now?"

"I want to rip your head off." Sai replied rather bluntly, with pure anger in his voice. He knew it was anger he was feeling because Sakura always glared at him when she was mad. Sai knew his face was scrunched up in a glare for he remembered practicing such in a mirror one day.

"Good…I see your star seed is working…" Danzo headed toward the door. "I suppose we shall have to try again…I will inform—"

Danzo didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. The sharp ice crystals came at him full force, pinning him to the wall. Dazed by the sudden attack, the ROOTS leader shook his head to clear his thoughts. The room became clear once more…along with the figure before him.

The teen was dressed in blue pants and turtle-neck, his skin whiter than snow. He walked into the light of the room, his now light blue eyes boring upon Danzo.

"A wondrous transformation, Sai…" Danzo smiled. "You will make a great king someday…"

The transformed teen raised his hand, stared coldly at his former master and uncle.

"You will not harm her again."

About forty five minutes later, Sai walked into Tsunade's office. The Fifth Hokage stared at the boy in wonder.

"What do you want, Sai?" Tsunade asked.

"You will find the traitor in the main household of the ROOTS compound…"

The Slug lady raised an eyebrow. "I see…So it was Danzo…" She leaned back into her chair. "Should I send a cleaning crew then?"

"It would be suggested…" He bowed to her, turned to leave. "He suffered for his sin, Lady Hokage..."

She smirked. "Good." She frowned. "Naruto is going to be mad that you didn't give him a shot."

"He will get over it…Good day, Lady Hokage." With that he left the office to head for the Hino residence. Now he was without a leader to tell him what to do, Sai was now able to choose how he would handle his mission.

He would protect Sakura and even Naruto from Sasuke Uchiha…Even if it meant killing the last Sharingon user.

Next Time: New Home, New Help


	28. New Home, New Help

Gomen nasai! This past week has been very crazy for me, so much so that I couldn't get the next chapters up and running. So here they are, late but here! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 28

New Home, New Help

Though the Hyuga clan only had one hour to prepare, when the Hikari group walked through the gates of the Hyuga compound, it felt as though the clan had weeks to prepare for their arrival.

Many of the Hyuga clan members lined the streets at attention as the Hikari group walked in. Sakura and Naruto had taken the lead, at the request of Neiji. It was very daunting to see all those iris-less eyes stare at you as though inspecting your very being. Sakura had to grip onto Naruto for comfort, though Naruto wasn't all that comfortable either.

Hinata had directed them to the main household where Lord Hyuga stood waiting along with others of his family, dressed in their best robes for the occasion. The Lord bowed slightly to the cousins.

"We have been waiting for this day for a long time…" He said. "Please accept our hospitality, clan of the moon." He gestured to his house. "My home is your home. Your court may stay in my brother's home." He frowned. "Where are the ancestors?"

They appeared moments later in a circle of light. In the center of their circle was the coffin.

It was the first time the court of the moon had seen the crystal coffin. The woman inside was breathtaking, certainly not from this world. It was amazing to witness such a site…the beautiful woman within did not appear dead, merely sleeping under the crystal coffin.

"Nice ancestor…" Gala whistled.

Naruto grinned. "Yep! That's our great-great grandma!"

The Neo-Queen had been placed within the family shrine, a barrier placed up so that none without star seeds could enter. For extra protection, Lord Hyuga had placed two Hyuga guards at the door.

Sakura was awed by the treatment she had been given. Upon being escorted to her room in the main household, Hinata's younger sister helped her out of her clothes and into the Hyuga robes. Sakura couldn't very well disrespect the clan so she remained silent as the little girl placed the gray robes on Sakura's form.

Apparently, the clan had been watching Sakura closely, for the robes needed no alterations. They fit her as though they were meant to be lain upon her. The pink haired girl felt a little uncomfortable about this, but she had to ease it down. They stated they had vowed to protect her and her family…Wait…Where were they when her mother was murdered?

Seeming to know what Sakura was thinking, Hinata's younger sister frowned.

"I'm sorry what happened to your mother…" She said. "My father tried to help, but the people he sent were already too late."

"It's…okay I guess…" Sakura frowned. "You know I am not going to get used to this…treatment…"

The young girl smiled. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Her smile was catching for Sakura smiled as well. "I guess so…"

After everyone had settled into their new surroundings, more training had begun; only Gaara remained planted at the entrance to the main house. He had called off the Suna ninja in the hour they were getting ready to come here. He was not going to risk anymore kidnappings; hence Sakura never left his sight. Naruto was with the others and could take care of himself, however his cousin needed Gaara the most. At first, the sand lord thought all of this was ridiculous, but now, with his star seen burning brightly he was sure this was the right path.

His charge had just walked out of the house, wearing the gray robes of the Hyuga clan. She was shocked for a moment upon seeing him, but relaxed moments later. She sat upon the porch, staring at the sky. Gaara remembered the pink haired girl many times before. She had stopped him from killing the Uchiha during the chunin exams, she had saved Kankurou with her medical skills, and she had been there when he himself had nearly died. Now Gaara himself was protecting her, seemed it had gone full circle now.

She sighed in boredom though he couldn't blame her, he would be bored as well if in her position.

"This sucks." She muttered. "I bet you think I'm weak now." She was obviously speaking to him but afraid to speak face to face. Gaara had the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. He was getting tired of this 'I'm weak now everyone hates me' rant.

"Get over it." Gaara frowned. "It is only temporary."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know…" She hugged herself. "I guess you don't really understand much…You've always been strong, me…well you know." She hugged her knees to her chest. "It's not very fun when the people around you are strong and you are weak. People get annoyed because they have to protect you…They…even leave you."

She must be talking about the Uchiha. What brought this up anyway? At that point, Gaara really did roll his eyes. Girls were such idiots.

"Makes me wonder what will happen when I become strong…" She frowned. "Would he leave and take me with him?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "And just why would he take you with him if he ever left?" Like that was going to happen.

She paused. "He…proposed to me."

That was interesting news; the Uchiha wanted to marry her. Again came the snort. Love was such a stupid emotion, it was obvious the Uchiha didn't love her, he just wanted her strength.

She sighed again. "I have to remind myself that Sasuke isn't who he used to be…" Her chin rested on her knees. "He only wants me to be a baby machine." She laughed. "Crazy isn't it? All my life I wanted him to notice me, wanted him to love me, and now I've got my dream come true but…" She frowned. "I have to take into account the reality." It was now that she turned her head to stare at him. "What do you think I should do, Gaara?"

"Dump him." Gaara blurted out the words instantly before he knew what he was saying. "He's not worth it."

Sakura was a little awe struck, she hadn't expected him to answer or for that matter, answer so quickly.

"I guess you're right…" Her gaze turned back to the clouds above. "I know now why Shikamaru likes to look at the clouds so much…it's pretty…peaceful."

It was silent between them for a good long while; Gaara watching Sakura, Sakura watching the clouds.

That is, until the kunai shot from the air.

Gaara grabbed Sakura before the kunai could make its mark. He pulled her to him, instantly transformed with the gourd on his back.

"Where did it come from?" She asked, trying to look, but his hand pushed her head back to his chest. She blushed crimson.

"Be silent." He warned as his eyes darted around them. "There are three of them."

"So you're the bitch that stole my-er-our Sasuke-kun!" A woman with badly needing a brush hair stood on one of the rooftops with two others at her side.

"Geez, Karin," The one on her right rolled his eyes, "she's obviously got a boyfriend. Duh."

The other man was silently gazing at them. "Haven't we…met her before Suigetsu?"

That name…Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered that name on a mission to get Sasuke. She and the others had been bombarded by a couple of people who stated they were with Sasuke.

This was team Hebi, team snake…Sasuke's old team.

Now Sakura was again scared. It was the same feeling as the cave incident. Would they kill her? Would Sasuke order them to kill her?

Feeling her unease, Gaara uncharacteristically patted her head.

"Calm down." His words soothed her to a point, but a small ounce of fear still lingered within her.

"I don't care!" Karin pouted. "There's no way Sasuke-kun would leave me-er-US for that pink haired idiot!"

It was Sakura who growled. It took all of Gaara's strength to keep her still.

"Come here and say that you b—" Gaara's sand colored shirt muffled her voice quickly. Sakura ranted and raved. Oh she was SO kicking that red head bitch's butt once she was strong again!

"You have no business here. Leave." Gaara growled in frustration. How the HELL did they find them!? For that matter, where the HELL were those idiot Hyugas!?

"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu…" Gaara's head whipped to the right. Sasuke was there, glaring at his former team.

Karin's eyes instantly turned to hearts. "Sasuke-kun!" She shook her head to rid the hearts away. "We've come to rescue you!"

"Annoying as ever…" Sasuke muttered. "Get down here NOW."

The three followed his orders, standing before him with Gaara and Sakura behind him. Gaara's grip on Sakura never wavered.

"I don't need rescuing." Sasuke paused. "But…you all might be useful." He looked over his shoulder at Gaara. "They're going to help."

Gaara growled. "My ass."

"Karin can sense chakra," Sasuke explained, "Juugo is very tame as long as he is not angry, and Suigetsu…" He frowned, turned to the sword wielding man. "You're staying away from her."

The man shrugged. "Fine by me." He grinned over Sasuke shoulder. "Nice…Didn't think she was a princess…When did that happen?"

Juugo paused and quickly bowed to Sakura. "Sorry! We didn't know you were a princess!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Neither did I until recently…" She muttered into Gaara's shirt.

"You can let her go now, Gaara…" Sasuke stated.

"Who the hell died and made you leader?" Gaara glared at him. Sasuke smirked.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my proposal…Would it? My, the sand lord seems to be…jealous…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Alright knock it off!" Sakura managed to move her head so that now her cheek was pressed to Gaara's shirt. "Gaara, please let me go, Sasuke…get over yourself!" She huffed when Gaara didn't move. "Gaara…please?"

Gaara paused and let her go though he still kept his hands on her shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips.

"Look, it's not like I wanted this to happen, it just did." Sakura was speaking to team Hebi who had to look over Sasuke to see her. "If Sasuke trusts you, then I have to. Not like I have any choice in the matter." She glared at Sasuke's back. "And that was low Sasuke, who said I was going to agree to your proposal? I have not decided yet!" She shrugged off Gaara's hands. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to rant and rave in my room and if ANY of you try coming in I'm going to throw every piece of furniture at your HEADS!" Then she stormed away, muttering curses of 'stupid freaking overprotective guardians' and 'crazy idiots with red hair'.

Suigetsu grinned. "I LIKE her! She's got spunk!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Gaara glowered at the three newcomers. Gaara's stare gave a silent promise to team Hebi…

Touch Sakura, and die.

Next Time: Give her a Choice


	29. Give Her a Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 29

Give Her a Choice

This was not good…Not good indeed. Sasuke had managed to pursued Lord Hyuga to let team Hebi stay, stating that their skills would prove useful to the cause. Neiji knew the real reason as to why they stayed. Having team Hebi here granted Sasuke more power over Sakura and Naruto…power he didn't need.

The Uchiha wanted to make things difficult…Fine, Neiji liked difficult anyway.

At the moment, Neiji was training with his ancestor, Hotaru, alongside Hinata. Hotaru-sama had said the two needed extra training for they were wielding enormous power between them.

It had to be true, for their training was supervised by the wind ancestor, Haruka. The cross-dresser watched intensely as they trained while in their transformed states. It would take Neiji a while to get used to seeing Lady Hinata in the…strange attire of a Sailor Senshi

Their training complete, Neiji thought it best to see how Naruto and Sakura were doing. He found the blonde boy training with Lord Hyuga, a strange thing to see. Lord Hyuga never allowed anyone other than his own clan to train with him; it was only due to the fact that Naruto was of the moon clan that he was privileged to train with the clan lord.

Knowing Naruto was being well taken care of, Neiji went out to locate his main charge, Sakura. The girl was very hard to find, for she was not in her room nor in any other room in the manor. He no choice but to use his Byakugon to locate the pink haired girl.

Now that his body was running on his star seed, Neiji had discovered that the Byakugon had changed. He was able to see at a much further distance than before and was also able to recognize the difference between a star seed and chakra. Chakra was usually blue in color, but star seeds held their own colors.

Case in point, Sakura.

Her star seed was weak but there, glowing lightly with white light. It was to be expected that her star seed wasn't as bright as the others', for hers was connected to the sliver crystal. It was very surprising to him that she would take on such a powerful object into her body. This made Neiji's task evident, for Sasuke knew what was to befall Sakura. That was the only reason why the Uchiha had proposed to her in the first place.

Neiji found the pink haired princess sitting on a bench in the main household's garden. It was all well and good to him, she had other matters to train for that were far more important than physical combat, like learning how to be a ruler.

He went into the garden but stopped. It wasn't the flowers that stopped him, nor was it the peaceful surroundings.

It was Sakura, dressed in the robes of his clan that got his attention.

With her hair placed upon her head in an intricate design, the robes of his clan upon her form and the symbol of her clan glowing slightly on her forehead, Sakura looked the part her position demanded. A butterfly had landed on the girl's lap, a rare thing to happen. She smiled, cupped the bug in her hand and let it go into the air. The site made Neiji's heart stop beating.

"Those robes don't fit her very well." Neiji glared at the Uchiha who was currently leaning against the wall beside him. The Uchiha was smirking. "She would look better in Uchiha robes."

"Perhaps…" Neiji had to remind himself to be calm around the Uchiha. "Why would it matter to you, anyway?"

"Because she's going to be my wife." Sasuke seemed very sure of himself. "Why would YOU care either? She's just a girl." he raised an eyebrow. "Unless the Hyuga genius is falling for a girl that's way out of his league…"

Neiji's fists clenched beside him.

"What makes you think YOU are worthy of her, Uchiha?" Neiji asked.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Because I've known her longer…" He pushed himself off the wall. "You should start treating me a little bit better, Hyuga. I'll be your King someday. Better get used to it now…Wouldn't want you to get a heart attack when it happens." He started toward Sakura, however he was blocked by a glaring Neiji.

"I will not allow the likes of you to use Sakura-hime for your selfish reasons." Neiji stated. "Leave now."

"But I can't, Neiji…" Sasuke replied. "I'm one of her protectors, like you. Remember?" He pushed past Neiji. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to spend time with my future wife."

"She has not accepted your proposal, Uchiha…"

Sasuke smirked. "Not yet."

Neiji watched the Uchiha approach the moon girl. He spoke kind words to her, causing a red blush to grace her cheeks. Taking her hand, he helped her up and guided her away.

This was indeed the most difficult mission Neiji had ever been told to complete. Sasuke had Sakura wrapped around his little finger, or so it seemed that way. This mission was entrusted to Neiji, Lord Hyuga was relying on him to help Sakura make the right decisions for the world. Marrying Sasuke Uchiha was definitely not a right decision.

There had to be some way to get her away from the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha is a problem." The Kazekage appeared in a small whirlwind of sand. "He cannot win."

Neiji nodded in agreement. Though Gaara was of Hikari, he was still the Kazekage. Neiji had to treat him as such.

"What do you suggest we do, Lord Kazekage?" Neiji asked.

Gaara frowned. "I am unsure…I am…not sure of how to handle this type of situation."

"Might I make a suggestion? It appears we should direct Sakura-chan's…feelings…towards someone more appropriate." Sai had come into the conversation. He bowed in apology. "I had overheard your conversation and I agree…Sasuke Uchiha is indeed a problem that must be handled."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Your advice sounds promising." He paused. "I believe someone within our group would make better accompaniment than the Uchiha brat."

Neiji blushed a little. "You believe we should allow her the choice?"

Gaara nodded. "It's more than what the Uchiha is giving her. I have never really known you that much until now, but I have decided you would be far better than the brat Uchiha. Anyone would be better than that brat. Hence…" He paused, a little uncomfortable as his next statement fell from his lips, "I believe if we all try, she will at least have a choice to make."

Sai smiled his emotionless smile. "Agreed."

Again, Neiji agreed with the Kazekage and now Sai. It was clear how to complete this mission. It was quite uncomfortable for Neiji, but it was the best course of action. He was glad he wasn't alone with his thoughts because the Kazekage looked uncomfortable as well.

Neiji knew though, that Sai already had an advantage. The boy had previously been on Sakura's team. The Hyuga boy knew exactly was Sai's game was…Sai could not be allowed to win over Sakura, or ROOTS would take over.

It was decided then. For the sake of all, Neiji Hyuga had to make Sakura Haruno fall in love with himself.

The Hyuga boy only hoped he could pull it off, before it was too late.

Next Time: Portrait


	30. Portrait

New chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon Series but all original characters belong to ME.

Portrait

The news spread like wild fire of the new additions to team Hikari or the court as the Hyugas called them. This news did not bode well for Sai. By the looks of things, Sasuke was starting to place control under his hand. With his old team here, there would be a good chance Sasuke would succeed.

Hence, Sai decided to immediately enact his mission. After all, he had the 'support' as it were from the others to go ahead, especially from Gaara and Neji. Sai knew Neji would try and stop him, Gaara…well the artist was unsure about him.

These thoughts and more had Sai sitting in a room, books scattered all over. He had read nearly four books in the past couple of days for research purposes. This research was done after training with his ancestor, Ami. It was vital research to complete his mission the late Danzo had given him. And now that Sasuke was starting to enact his control on everything, Sai knew he needed to complete his mission without fail...Or the world just might go to hell.

Sai's mission was simple yet hard: make Sakura fall in love with him. He though, added another part to the mission…one he hoped he wouldn't have enact…

It involved a death…the death of a certain Sharingon user.

Putting the thought aside, Sai went back to his studies. He deduced from his readings that the emotion called 'love' was a very complicated emotion to delve in. It could make or break someone in a span of mere seconds. He would definitely have to be careful with this one…especially since Sakura saw him as nothing more than an annoying teammate.

A gift made by someone's talent, one book read, is always the most treasured gift of all…Sai knew then just what he could do to help cement Sakura's heart towards him.

"You…You want to draw me?" Sai had found the pink haired girl in the court yard of the Hyuga clan's main household about a few hours later. A young Hyuga beside was her, possibly her appointed hand maiden.

"Yes." Sai knew she would be a little shocked at his request.

After all, why would someone want to draw something they believed to be ugly?

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and had confirmed his suspicions. "I thought you said I was ugly…you've been calling me that ever since you got onto our team."

This time, Sai answered truthfully. "I read a book that stated someone does not like to be called that which they are. So, I thought you would be happy if I called you ugly."

Sakura paused at this for a brief moment before a tint of red spread against her cheeks.

"So…you…you think I'm pretty?" She looked at her hands in embarrassment. "Wow…I…Wow…No one's ever thought that of me before." She looked up to him, smiled. "I would love you to draw me, Sai. Can Hinata's sister be in it too?" She gestured to the girl beside her.

"Oh no!" Hinata's sister stated. "It should just be you, Sakura-hime!" The entire clan had started to call Sakura that the moment she and Naruto entered the compound. Now Sakura was 'Sakura-hime' and Naruto was 'Naruto-ouijii', and no matter how much Sakura complained, the clan would not back down on the names. Naruto however was eating it up like no tomorrow.

"Ooo…It could be you and Naruto-ouijii!" Hinata's young sister smiled. "It will be like the painting in the shrine but the future rulers!"

Sakura seemed to like that idea a lot and asked Sai if Naruto could also be in the painting. Sai agreed; anything to get Sakura to like him.

Luck was with the painter that day for Naruto didn't want any part of being drawn, so it was only Sakura who Sai would draw. It would be perfect, just him and her. He already knew the perfect place for scenery of the drawing.

He let Sakura's maid know where he would draw her and asked if she could dress Sakura appropriately. The girl all too well agreed, happy to help in making a portrait of her future queen.

The spot Sai chose was on a hill, a Sakura tree in full bloom hanging its branches over head. Sai eyed the spot at every angle, the artist in him working in overdrive. Though this was a way to complete a mission, Sai was still the serious artist he always was.

Sakura had been taken to the spot at the correct time, dressed in an elegant regal kimono, the kind with layers upon layers underneath. Gold, white, and pink were the colors that were chosen, while her hair was intricately done atop her head in the most amazing, most regal hairstyle Sai had ever seen.

He found that his breath had caught in his throat upon seeing her state. What did that mean exactly? The books he read stated that one usually has the sensation of the inability to breathe when one gazes upon someone who is attractive. Did this mean that Sai truly believed Sakura was not just pretty…but attractive?

Unaware of the confusion within her teammate, Sakura had been awed by the spot.

"It's…beautiful…" she breathed out. When her gaze finally caught him, she paused then blushed. "Oh…sorry, Sai…" Said blush began to redden. "I hope I look alright…I think she went a little overboard though."

Sai smiled. "It is fine…" He gestured to the tree. "Please have a seat."

He positioned her as he wished to get the best drawing he could of her. He ended up having her leaning against the Sakura tree, looking up through the branches. Her hand was lifted upward as if to catch petals that fell from said tree.

"Don't move." He told her then quickly began to draw the sight before him.

There was silence between them; the only real sound was Sai's pencil as it glided across the paper. Sakura was excited with the idea of being drawn, yet she was also confused as to why Sai wanted to draw her in the first place. It was almost…sweet of him…

It took Sai less than an hour to finish. The sound of his pencil stopping told Sakura to relax. Anxiously, she waited for Sai to show her the picture. He was staring at it with deep concentration.

"Sai?"

Sai stood, walked over to Sakura. He handed her the drawing as he sat down beside her.

Sakura was amazed! It was so beautiful! Was this how he really saw her? A beautiful princess?

"Sakura…" It was weird to hear her name on his voice. Slowly she turned her gaze to him.

"How do you like it?"

She gripped the picture close to her heart, smiling, she said, "Its beautiful…Thank you Sai…"

He stared at her, reading every expression on her face. She liked it, okay, perhaps the next step?

"Then…" What was this? He was unsure? Did this mean he was…nervous? "If it is okay…May I paint you?"

Sakura had done a double take. A painting? Of her?

"Of course!" She suddenly hugged the emotionless artist. "I'm going to tell Raye-san and Naruto! You are the best, Sai! Keep acting like this!" Then she stood and walked away.

Sai watched her leave. When she was out of sight, the young man placed a hand over his heart. His body was warm after she had hugged him…It was a good kind of warm, one he wanted to experience again.

His cheeks felt as though they were burning. Could he be blushing? What did all of this mean? Was he sick?

Thinking such, he went to his ancestor and explained his symptoms. The scout of ice and mist smiled kindly at him.

"You are not sick, Sai." She stated. "You are in love."

Sai paused…He was…In love?

Suddenly his mission didn't seem like a mission at all, Now it felt like something else.

What it was, he was unsure but he knew at least one thing…He wanted to be near Sakura again…talk with her again, draw and paint her...And quite possibly…Love her.

Next Time: Twin Consultation


	31. Twin Consultation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to me!

Chapter 31

Twin Consultation

He could not believe he agreed to this, couldn't believe it had crossed his mind, but it had to be done. Sakura had to get her attention towards someone other than the Uchiha.

Gaara had no idea how to handle this…Love was a stupid emotion anyway, and this situation was good proof to that fact. Sasuke was leading Sakura on, knowing she had some form of feelings for him thus granting him access to possibly becoming stronger than anyone on Earth.

With the little conversation Gaara had with Sakura, one in which Sakura did most of talking; it seemed she knew the Uchiha's plans. The sand lord wouldn't doubt she would figure it out…She was smart. Gaara suspected though she was having a hard time deciding whether or not to even trust Sasuke. At least she wasn't a total idiot.

Gaara, on the other hand, was an idiot when it came to…well…THAT word. Just thinking about that word made him touch the tattoo upon his forehead. Though he had gotten better at accepting things like friends, he was still very hesitant when love was involved. Now he had to get a girl to…

The same girl he spoke of was currently walking down below with the vein of everyone's existence at her side. The sight made Gaara cringe, his fists turning white as he gripped the railing so tightly it would more than likely break if he didn't let go.

"What's gotten your bunches out of wack?" Gala saw him on the balcony of his room, apparently looking for him.

His twin sister was officially wearing on his nerves. There were days Gaara wished he was an only child…this being one of those particular days.

"Oh I get it…it's your 'alone time'." She quoted him in a deep voice in order to mock him. "Get a grip will you?" It was apparent the girl had no idea what her brother went through all his life; on a personal note, Gaara was sort of glad she hadn't.

The girl leaned on the railing, her head cushioned on her arms.

"You know, this is kinda cool and all, but you are so not what I was expecting in brother material…" She said. "I half expected you to show at least a little emotion." She grinned. "After all, ya gotta show some kinda emotion if you want to get the girl."

The Kazekage froze. How…?

She playfully hit him in the shoulder. "You can't fool family…Duh…It's plastered all over your face." She chuckled. "So, who's the girl huh?" She looked down, her eyes grew wide. "No way…Cool!"

For the second time in his life, Gaara rolled his eyes. If women were idiots, sisters were complete and utter annoyances.

"Let me guess, you have not idea what to do…" Gala hummed for a moment in thought. "Okay, then answer me this: Why do you look like you're gonna kill Sasuke?"

Pause.

"You know as well as I…" Gaara chose his words carefully or Gala would bug him more. "What the Uchiha's plans are. No one is that dumb to not see it." He paused. "Well…all except for Uzamaki of course."

Gala nodded. "Alright, you got me there…" She smirked. "And you want to…persuade her to look at someone else huh? Perhaps maybe you?"

Gaara abruptly turned in the intent to return to the inside to get away from his annoying sister and get downstairs to break the awkward princess/guardian couple apart. "Love is stupid. It is not needed."

"That's bull and deep down you know it!" Gala shouted, making Gaara stop in his tracks. "Take Naruto and Sakura…Their whole line was built on a love that stood through ages of time and look at them now! They may be the last of their clan but the main basis is still there…" She stood between him and the door. "Don't you get it already? If you protect Naruto and Sakura, you're protecting the one thing you hate, which by the way is that four letter word that starts with L."

He hadn't thought of it that way…Naruto and Sakura's clan started with a couple that beat time to stay together. Could the moon clan really be a clan of love? And if so…

Once again, his hand reached for the tattoo upon his forehead but it was stopped suddenly by Gala's hand.

"I don't know what happened, Gaara." She said to him. "But Setsuna said our dad was one mean bastard." She frowned at her twin brother. "If you continue to deny what's right before you then our dad has won."

That struck a cord deep within Gaara. He did not want his bastard of a father to win at anything. So then, in order to beat him…

Gaara had to open his heart.

"You tell me right now, Gaara…When you see Sakura, tell me exactly what you feel." Gala's voice rang in his ear. "And I will tell you exactly what it means."

Without a word Gaara went back to the balcony. Sakura and Sasuke were still there but they were now sitting together. Sakura looked very uncomfortable while Sasuke simply sat as though he were guarding a precious jewel. It was an awkward thing to see.

"She saved Kankurou…" Gaara didn't need to turn around to know Gala was behind him. "She was there when I died and was brought back…"

"That means she cares, Gaara." Gala explained.

Could Sakura really care about him? The pieces seemed to say such, but they barely knew each other.

"She cares because she knows Naruto cares." It was possible Sakura merely cared for him to keep Naruto happy. Yes, that had to be the answer, his mind would tell him.

Gala shook her head. "That could have been the reason in the beginning…You don't have to know someone long to care for them Gaara." She smiled down at Sakura. "Setsuna told me that the moon clan has one thing that no one else could ever have…That's a pure soul and heart. They would do any and everything to save others, even at the risk of their own lives." She grinned. "That's why they need a court! So that they don't do anything stupid."

Sheer proof that Naruto and Sakura were indeed of the moon clan; those two would go to hell and back just to save a friend. Did this mean that Gaara was protecting creatures of light?

Gaara frowned. "Sakura Haruno is not stupid. Fragile, yes, but not stupid." He looked down below. "She knows his intentions yet her heart is telling her otherwise."

"Ah…got it." Gala nudged him. "So you DO care for her huh? Wow…that's weird…"

The once container froze. Did he really care about Sakura? Or was it his star seed that was forcing him to…feel this way?

Deciding the later, he said as coldly as he could muster, "It is only the star given onto us that makes us feel this way, Gala. Get it through your head."

The girl paused in her reaction. She frowned.

"Gaara, the star seed only tells us to protect them…Sasuke is a prime example."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Of what exactly?"

"That just because you are protecting someone, doesn't mean you care for them." She smiled a gentle smile, a rarity to her. "Caring comes from the heart, Gaara. Not from some stupid star."

She got him there. Sasuke had a star within just like everyone else, yet he showed no signs of caring towards Sakura, and he was born with one at that. Gaara's star seed was given to him.

"Now I'll ask again…Tell me what you feel when you see Sakura. Look at her right now and tell me exactly what you feel."

Gaara paused for a long time.

"Something stirs within…I am…not sure of it…" His eyes hardened slightly in a small second of anger. "But it makes me want to kill the Uchiha."

"Okay…" Gala stood next to her brother. "You're either jealous or over protective." She chuckled. "I'd say a bit of both." She smacked him on the back then began to head back into the house. "A good combination…Just don't get too jealous or she'll hate you for it."

Jealous? Gaara, the once fear sand lord…was jealous? Did he really want to be there beside Sakura like Sasuke was, but have her not feel so awkward like she was with the Uchiha?

Yes, he did…

And Gaara had no idea how to accomplish that.

Next time: Break from Life


	32. Break From Life

Thanks for the reviews! Here's two more chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Chapter 32

Break From Life

Emotions had become confusing to Sakura. Sasuke had proposed to her and she had no idea what to do about it. When he had first proposed, she was shocked not happy as she should have been. She should have instantly said yes, instead she simply stood there silently.

She couldn't blame herself, he had proposed like it was nothing, like it was his duty to do such. There was no love in his eyes as he spoke the words to her. It made her believe that he merely wanted her to be a baby machine…Sounded like something he would do.

Sakura had to keep reminding herself that Sasuke wasn't the boy she knew long ago. He was mean, egoistical, and a jerk at times.

He had visited her yesterday in the garden, wanting to spend some time with her. It was all well in good but he walked beside her without holding her hand. He didn't stand beside her like a fiancée, he stood like a guard. It unnerved her so much that she could barely speak. Not that they spoke a lot during their little walk. He wanted to know how she had been all this time, she should have told him everything! Instead…

"I've been fine." Was all she said.

She was glad he hadn't asked to be with her again today. She needed time to sort through her feelings. There was no way anyone would leave her alone, but at least Sasuke would.

And now Sai had suddenly become interested in her. This was proving to be too difficult for her mind and heart to handle.

Sakura sighed, perhaps a walk through the compound would help clear her mind.

She had never been in the Hyuga compound before. It was so huge! Amazing that all of the people who lived here were related somehow; never had Sakura seen such a large family before. It had always been her and her mother, no one else.

The people here were very nice to her. She knew it was only because she was of the moon clan, the same clan the Hyuga family had gave an oath to protect. Hyugas would come out of their homes and greet Sakura as she walked by. She had to keep smiling or those around her would think something's wrong, but on the inside she was practically screaming.

Why you ask? Well what would a girl like Sakura do when the life she worked so hard to obtain suddenly came crashing down? The answer: beat up everything until there's nothing left. Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't do that…she could only scream in silence and that was making it all worse to handle.

Some children had come up to her and asked if she would play with them. She couldn't say no to those excited little faces.

That was how Neiji found her, sitting on the ground with female children around her, male children playing with a ball nearby. Sakura was teaching the girls how to make a flower crown using a small type of flower.

"Now we can all be princesses!" One little girl grinned with a front tooth missing.

Sakura laughed and patted the girl in the head.

The Hyuga genius had to admit that he was scared to approach. The first time he had seen her in the garden he had felt the same way. Watching her made him think she was in another world, one he didn't belong in.

"Neiji-kun!" A boy had spotted Neiji from afar. The boy raced over to the elder Hyuga, grinned. "Isn't this great? Sakura-hime is awesome!"

Neiji had to agree with the boy. Sakura was indeed an amazing person.

"Neiji-kun…" Sakura's voice made the elder Hyuga turn to her. She had a frown on her face. "Is something wrong?"

He blushed, something he wasn't used to doing.

"Nothing is wrong…I was just looking for you." He frowned. "Many have grown worried."

She sighed. "Yeah I know…" She glared at him. "I need some space sometimes you know! Besides this place is like a fortress!" She crossed her arms. "You all need to calm down."

Neiji wasn't expecting that from Sakura. She had to understand the situation! Then again, he had heard of her temper before…It rivaled that of Lady Hokage's.

"I am sorry you feel that way."

Sakura made a noise that resembled a snort, the girls giggled around her. One little girl, the youngest of all, frowned.

"Pwease no be mad at Ne-kun…" She said. "He nice!"

"Yeah!" Another grinned. "And if you marry Neiji-kun you can be our big sister!"

Both teens proceeded to blush. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Why don't you girls go play?" The two watched the girls race away. Once the children were out of ear shot, Sakura turned to Neiji.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you…You've got to be weirded out by all this too! I mean look! In just weeks our lives had changed!" she huffed. "Now I'm supposed to be some vessel for a crystal, someone wants me dead, and…and well look at you, Neiji! You're here protecting ME! Someone you barely know!" She groaned. "I'm just really stressed…Can you blame me?"

Not he couldn't. This all had indeed happened very fast. Lives had been changed completely very quickly.

It seemed the situation had gotten to Sakura. The girl had a lot on her mind, a lot on her shoulders to bare. Was this how Lady Hinata felt every day? It was possible.

"I need a break, Neiji." Her head bowed. "I'm not used to so much pressure like you and Hinata are."

Neiji paused. This could be a good start in creating some form of relationship between her. After all, what princess wouldn't love a man who would be concerned for her?

"I believe if anyone were in your situation, they would feel the same." His breeding required that he not move unless she moved for she was in higher rank than himself hence he resisted the urge to sit down beside her upon the blanket she sat on.

"Might I make a suggestion?" She set her green eyes upon him and he found himself almost lost in them.

Remembering his manners he turned his gaze away from her eyes to the ground below. "A hot spring is always the best place to relax. Perhaps that will help calm your nerves."

He quite nearly jumped when she tackled him in a hug. Not knowing what to do, he kept his own arms at his sides.

"Thank you Neiji! Thank you!" She hugged him while smiling. "That's perfect!" She stood. "Come on! We need to tell everyone!" She grabbed his hand. As a blush crept up his cheeks, she all but dragged him away from the Hyuga children playing on the grounds.

Sakura had found the girls from the Hikari group with Neiji's help and pretty much pleaded that they spend another day together. The first girl's day had been interrupted by clones, Sakura wanted another one.

"A hot spring? You can't be serious…" Gala rolled her eyes at a pleading Sakura, Neiji beside her. "You do realize no one is letting you out of here…"

"Oh come on! PLEASE! It was Neiji's idea!" Sakura begged. "If all your girls go we'll be fine!"

Gala eyed Neiji for a minute, she raised an eyebrow at him, disbelief running through her veins. Did the Hyuga really suggest taking Sakura out of the compound to a hot spring? Wouldn't that go against his family's decree of protecting her and Naruto?

The girls all looked at one another silently. It wouldn't be any good for their charge that was currently a target for an evil man to leave a secured area. Knowing what they were thinking, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Naruto's a target for the Akatsuki and he walks around everywhere!"

"True…but you don't see the Akatsuki trying to get him almost every day…" Gala sighed. "Look, your enemy knows EVERYTHING about us. He's not afraid of killing you right in front of us. We've got to be careful." She frowned. "And I'm seriously surprised! Aren't you supposed to be a ninja? You're supposed to know all of this stuff already! Geez!"

She had a point. An enemy that knew everything about you was far more dangerous than an enemy who didn't. That was why you couldn't talk about your personal life during a mission. If the enemy knew anything about your personal life, he would use it to his advantage.

The hell with it all! Sakura still wanted her day out dang it! She was smothering in here!

"But…I guess if Neiji thinks it's okay…and if the other guys say it's okay--"

That was all Sakura needed to know.

Hurriedly she went to where her cousin was training with Raye and Sasuke. Without saying a word Sakura jumped Naruto and Sasuke, pining both boys to the wall and giving them her signature death glare that made even the strongest of men cringe.

"If you do not let me out of here I am going to vent all my frustration out on YOU TWO!" She threatened.

Naruto blinked. "Sakura-chan?" He shook away his confusion. "Huh?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, me and the girls are going to a hot spring. You and the guys don't like it you can kiss my ass." She let her cousin and Sasuke go.

Raye raised an eyebrow. "What brought this up, Sakura?"

"I'm going insane that's what brought it up!" Sakura shouted, hands going into her hair, almost pulling the pink strands out. "I've gotten used to everyone in Hikari around me, but when an entire FAMILY expects me to be primped and pressed like a princess…Well I'm NOT used to that! I'm a ninja for kami sake!!! You cannot expect me to just sit around while everyone else is training!!!" She groaned. "Plus I've got so much on my mind right now that if I don't get a break I'm going to punch the next person I see!!!"

Naruto quickly backed away while Sasuke remained calm. Naruto had warned Sasuke of Sakura's tantrums that rivaled the Hokage's. You got Sakura mad, you pay the price…Now Sasuke knew the Kyuubi container to be telling the truth. Sakura looked like she was about to murder someone.

"I understand…" Raye's clam voice seemed to calm Sakura down, to a point anyway. "All of this is very daunting. You need a break."

She glared at her. "You think!?"

Raven hair shook as its owner laughed. "Okay, okay…"

Naruto grinned at his adoptive mother. "Can we? Please…?" He pouted. "Sasuke-teme was kicking my butt anyway!"

Raye paused, and then she chuckled. "That's something you will have to ask your own court, Naruto."

"Aw the hell with them all!" Naruto declared. "If my cousin wants to go to a hot spring, she's going to a hot spring and that's final!"

Raye smiled at him. Already the boy was starting to show his new found princely side. She watched as Naruto told Sasuke to find everyone so they could meet and surprisingly enough, the Uchiha had followed orders.

It looked like the new generation was indeed acting their roles as the stars demanded…Good…

Because they were going to need that attitude…In the weeks to come.

Next time: Hot Spring


	33. Hot Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series, but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 33

Hot Spring

Raye thought it would be a good bonding mission to go to the hot spring and the other elders agreed wholeheartedly. The whole group needed to learn to work as a unit, like their ancestors had done with one another. It took some persuasion on Naruto's part (actually he all but forced them to go for Sakura's benefit) but the boys had agreed.

There was a little problem though…Sasuke had persuaded, or rather ordered, team Hebi along as well. He stated they needed to learn to get along with everyone, some believed otherwise.

So here they were, at a local hot spring trying to relax. Sakura didn't care what the others thought, she was just glad she could get away.

Karin was on the other side, glaring at Sakura but she paid the woman no mind. No jealous, in need of a hair brush, red haired woman was going to ruin Sakura's day today.

She sank in the water with a comfortable sigh. This is what she needed: rest, relaxation…

"Cannonball!"

Water splashed right into Sakura's face as well as Karin's. Gala's form popped out of the steaming water; it was hard to stay mad at the red head for she was grinning. Karin glared at her, while Sakura started laughing.

Sakura's laugh made the twin girl turn to her and give a mock bow.

"Thank you, I'll be here all night!" She plopped into the water beside the bubble gum haired girl who was trying to calm her laughter.

"Gala…you…kami…" Sakura breathed out. "I would have never thought you to be a comedian…"

Gala shrugged. "Can't be a bitch all the time." She elbowed Sakura. "Nice idea princess girl…This is awesome!" She leaned against the back wall, placed her hands behind her head. "I could seriously get used to this…"

Very soon the other girls had joined them. There was giggling and some blushing on Hinata's part, especially when Ino blurted out that she caught Naruto and Hinata hugging. Karin was still on the other side of the spring, watching intently and glaring at times at Sakura.

After embarrassing Hinata, it was Sakura's turn to feel the wrath of Ino.

"So Sakura-chan…" Ino's grin had a bit of an evil tint to it. "I heard from the grapevine that Sasuke proposed to you…"

On the far side, Karin froze at the statement but the girls paid her no mind. Instead their gaze set on a nervous Sakura.

The stares around her made Sakura nervous. Gala's stare seemed to unnerve Sakura the most for the red haired girl was frowning in disappointment.

"Please tell me you flicked him off…" She had said to Sakura. "He's a jerk of the highest degree!"

Amera frowned as well. "He is quite the…non-charmer…"

Gala grinned, smacked a fist in the water. "I've got an idea! Who would be a nice match for Sakura? Anti up girls and make your statements! The best match wins!"

Sakura gapped then blushed. "Now wait just a minute!!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"I want in!" Karin took that moment to jump in. "I also agree Sasuke isn't right for you!"

The girls stared at her for a long moment.

"Oh alright…but you stay over there." Gala pointed to a spot near Temari and Ino, away from Sakura. Karin nodded and joined the circle.

Meanwhile, on the boy's side, Naruto was frowning with concern as he heard Ino's statement. Sasuke had proposed to Sakura…when did this happen?

The teen in question was on the other side of the hot spring, his eyes closed. The Uchiha hadn't really left Naruto's side ever since he had first transformed, except for those days that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. The blonde supposed it had to do with the boy's star seed. Naruto knew now where the teme went when he wasn't with him.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme…" The kyuubi container regarded his friend. "Did you really propose to my cousin?"

The last Uchiha opened his eyes to the boy across from him, shrugged.

"Yeah, I did..."

Figures, Sasuke was blunt as ever. "And did she reply back?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing…" Sasuke replied. "You know how Sakura is…She gets caught up in things…It's understandable she hasn't given an answer yet with all that's going on…Besides," He smirked, "you and I both know what her answer is going to be anyway."

Naruto was afraid of that. Thoughts of Sakura marrying Sasuke made something inside Naruto become quite alarmed…was it his star seed reacting? It was possible but…why would it be concerned?

"What if she said no?" Naruto asked him. The black haired boy raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Why are you worried all of a sudden? I'll take good care of her."

Naruto chuckled. "It's not her I'm worried about, Sasuke…" He leaned against the wooden wall. "It's the world."

Sasuke snorted. "Since when have you ever been worried about the world, dobe?"

The blonde shrugged, the words had come out of his mouth but he let them flow. Maybe his star seed was making him smarter? Could be. "Since now I guess." He stared at his friend. "Sasuke, I don't doubt you would protect Sakura…Your star seed pretty much covers that area…But…I worry if you are right for the world. If I know my cousin enough, she is thinking the same thing right now. You've got to understand this, Sasuke…Sakura and I no longer have just you and your sanity to worry about…We have a whole world to cover, especially her. If you do marry Sakura, it will be because she believes you will be good for the world. Otherwise…well…you will be guarding your future king. A little suggestion…If you want her to say yes, I would seriously consider changing the girls' view points of you…" He smirked, nodded at the wooden wall that divided the boy and girl hot springs. "They think you are a complete and utter jerk. They will seriously not allow a jerk to marry their charge."

Okay…when did Naruto suddenly become…smart? This was starting to get on Sasuke nerves. He had noticed the slight change almost every day. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones in the Hikari team that have yet to transform, but…Instead of a physical transforming, it was more of a mental transformation. This new Naruto was becoming smart, cunning, and certainly not a dobe. He knew exactly what Sasuke was planning. It was inevitable anyway; Sasuke always did have a thirst for power. Only problem was, the blonde boy had a point. Sasuke needed to gain the trust of the girls…Otherwise he wouldn't be able to get within a miles radius of Sakura.

The other members of Hikari had joined in the boy's hot spring moments later. Now all that was left was…

"So the kyuubi's a prince huh?" Suigetsu decided to join in the party grinning an insane grin. "Ain't that somethin'…" Beside him, Juugo stared calmly.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted the others with a wave and a smile. "Glad you had the balls to come!"

"And miss Sasuke getting dissed by some chicks? No way!" Suigetsu jumped into the water while Juugo stepped in. "So what's this proposing to a princess huh?"

All boys, expect Naruto of course, gazed at Sasuke, many with disapproving stares. Sasuke paid them no mind.

The girls on the other side of the wall were giggling over something, what, the Uchiha really didn't care. He was just thankful their ranting stopped questions from forming on the boy's side.

"Alright girls, anti up!" That was Gala's loud, annoying voice. "Who's a good match for Sakura?"

That made all the guys, minus Naruto and Sasuke, freeze. Suigetsu was grinning up a storm, Juugo blushed. Remembering what his blonde prince had told him, Sasuke frowned. This was not going to be good.

"The rule is it has to be a guy from Hikari!"

This was DEFINITELY not going to be good.

Next Time: Ladies' Choice


	34. Lady's Choice

This chapter was a bit hard and I am still reviewing it. I wanted to make it the point of view of the boys listening in on the girl's conversation. This one is just a skeleton and will probably be changed later on. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 34

Lady's Choice

Team Hikari had gone to a local hot spring for "team bonding" with their new members, the team of Hebi. It was supposed to be a time where they could all rest and relax and become a better unit. Instead, the girls were gauging the boys in the most absurd manner…Who was the better…man…for Sakura Haruno. And it was the boys who were listening in on the conversation in the boy's hot spring, some intrigued, some bored.

"I am so not in this…" Temari had said bluntly.

"Then you can be the referee!" Gala had stated. "Wouldn't want an all out brawl…Anyway somebody has to keep Sakura here."

Said pink haired girl had groaned. "This is embarrassing! What if the guys are on the other side!?"

"Oh come on, like a bunch of guys want to be in a hot spring…Naruto had to basically beg them to come anyway…" Gala said. "Alright ladies! Who's first?"

"What about Sai?" It was Amera who spoke up first.

"Are you kidding!? Mister emotionless!?" Ino shouted.

"You can't blame him for that, besides, he's very polite." Amera defended. "He's very smart too…Plus he's an artist, which proves he isn't all that emotionless. Artists can be quite the emotional type if they find the perfect model to paint. I'm sure with one session Sakura would be in love instantly."

Sakura blushed. "He…Did draw me…He said he wanted to paint me sometime too…"

"OOOh I saw that…It was AWESOME!" Gala shouted.

Said artist calmly ignored the stares around him. Though he seemed to be red in the face; was it the heat or that 'blushing' thing his books talked about? He was unsure.

"I think we all agree that whoever it is, they greatly need to be polite." Amera concurred. "Which takes out Shikamaru and Sasuke."

"Oh come on! Shikamaru is just lazy!" Ino defended. "He's a genius if you wanted to know. A genius would be perfect!"

Gala growled. "Well if mister genius says 'girls are troublesome' one more time, he'll get a fist in his mouth…" She leaned back onto the rocks. "He's a stubborn mule…definitely out."

Ino groaned. "You're right, my bad."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, murmured how women were so troublesome then remained silent.

"I vote my good old brother Gaara!" Gala shouted confidentially.

"The Kazekage!?" Temari shouted, finally getting into the conversation. "Gala…I've known Gaara longer than you have, there is no way in HELL he would ever consider it!"

"Oh come on…" Gala concurred. "He's perfect! He already has a leadership role, so there's no problem with the position thing."

"It would be good for a princess to marry a Kage…" Amera had added. "It would be a good alliance…Suna would be a good place for Sakura to start her duties…"

"And my brother would make sure she's nice and protected! See? Perfect match!"

The Kazekage was blushing but he would state it was the heat of the hot spring. Naruto grinned at Gaara's reaction.

"Gaara wouldn't know what to do, Gala…" Temari sighed loudly. "He's been alone all his life…He wouldn't know how to interact with a girl let alone a wife, Gala."

"That's where instincts kick in…Oh come on! We all know the one thing that's on a man's mind."

There was a complete agreement in the girl's hot spring, while blushing all around on the guy's side, except for Suigetsu who was giving a thumbs up as in agreement with the girls' hypothesis.

"Besides, it'll be funny to see Gaara all mushy and stuff."

Gaara's eyes hardened at his sister's statement. That girl was so going to get it later.

"If we want someone polite…why not Neji?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course Hinata would suggest Neji.

"…You know that actually might be a good match…" Ino sounded like she was going to say something else but stopped herself.

Amera agreed. "True…He is quite the polite one and very smart…the other genius of our group. He would be a very good leader someday."

"There were many times when I saw Neji and you together, Sakura…" Temari added. "You two did look good together."

The girls agreed.

"Alright, so it's between three boys…Sai, Gaara, and Neji." Ino said. "We all agree that any one of them might be good for both Sakura and the world. So Sakura you can choose either of those three and no one else."

"You…You can't be serious!?" Sakura stuttered. "Since when did you all decide who I can and can't date!?"

"Since you became OUR charge and princess!" Gala laughed. "We gotta look out for you as guardians and as friends, ya know."

"You didn't even give Sasuke a chance!" Sakura shouted.

There was a deep silence.

"He's a stuck up brat that's what he is!" Gala shouted angrily. "I hope he gets his ass kicked!"

"Sasuke-kun is NOT stuck up!" Leave it to Karin to defend him. "He's just too good for her! Why would he want to marry a stuck up princess anyway?"

There was light from the girl's spring then…

BAM!

The wall shook from the force so suddenly that Naruto jumped. It was obvious, someone had transformed.

"You say that about Sakura-chan again and I'll stick my fist up your mouth!" And that someone was a quite mad Gala.

There was some movement. Apparently Karin had left rather quickly.

The air in the girl's hot spring softened a bit due to Karin's absence, but the topic of Sasuke was still on the table.

"There is a strange sense of…Well I don't know what it is…" Amera was frowning but the boys wouldn't know that. "Don't get me wrong, he's a good ally but…I don't think he would be a good ruler, Sakura. It's like…like all he cares about is completing his tasks…"

Ino frowned as well. "Yeah, he's always been like that and you know Sakura. He WAS on your team."

"…Yeah…" Sakura's dejecting voice carried over the wall. "But…"

"Sakura, he's a lost cause. A good ally, one I wouldn't want watching my back, but a good ally nonetheless." Gala shrugged. "Besides, the crystal might share the same feeling we do about him and kick his butt."

Pause.

"Are you telling me that the crystal will make me reject Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it won't control you, Sakura…You'll control it." Gala replied. "But the Crystal itself will probably try to purify him."

Another Pause.

"Wha…What?"

Gala sighed. "The crystal is very powerful guys…remember it holds the power of all the Queens of the Moon in it. There's tales that the crystal is a living, breathing entity. And it would do anything to keep itself and its host pure. I think…the crystal might sense Sasuke to be evil because he's got dark energy within him." Stares all around. "What? You all can't feel it? It's little but it's still there and it's very possible the crystal might sense it."

The guys immediately set their gazes to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stares. Of course he would have darkness in him! He was a student of Orochimaru for petes sake! Still though, the thought that the Sliver Crystal might hurt him quite worried Sasuke. For how was he to become powerful if the very thing he wanted kicked his butt?

"You mean it'll kill him?" Ino gapped.

"It's very possible." Gala continued her explanation. "The crystal does what it needs to do to protect itself from evil influence. If it senses any sort of negative energy, it will automatically try to purify it. Sasuke is defiantly dark energy."

"That is quite a statement…" Amera had said. "Let me guess, Setsuna-san had told you it had to be someone with a star seed in it. That's why we had this little…game going on."

"Yep…" Gala grunted. "The Sliver Crystal will only accept someone with a star seed, anyone else will die from its power…So you can see, Sakura…It's not that I hate Sasuke, I just don't want to see a good ally dead, even though he is a jerk." There was the sound of movement. One of them was getting out. "And it's inevitable, Sakura…One of the Knights WILL be the King…King Endymion was a knight, its fate that one of the current knights will take the throne beside you someday, Sakura…It's all the matter of who you choose."

"Why didn't Raye-san or any of the others tell me this?" Sakura asked.

"They probably thought it wasn't their business…you know, let it happen naturally…" Gala stated. "I'm your friend, Sakura…I thought it best you knew, right Hinata?"

Another pause.

"You KNEW!?" Sakura shouted, while more movement noises were heard.

"Y…yes…" the Heiress confessed. "It was part of the legends in the Hyuga clan…That's why my father is so…disappointed that all he has are daughters…"

Sakura sighed. "I hate my life."

"Sakura…I…I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized. "I wasn't allowed to say anything…"

"It's okay I guess…at least I know now…" Another sigh. "I need to be alone for a bit…so…I'm out of here."

As the girl's chattered died away, the boys contemplated what had just gone on. Suigetsu was pouting and going on about why the girls didn't choose him for the princess. Naruto rose, heading out of the hot spring, the guy's stares on him.

"Hey, I didn't know either…" Naruto told them. "But now that I know…It'll be…interesting to see how things go…" Then he glared at them all. "Oh and if any of you guys try anything that harms my cousin, I don't give a damn who you are, I WILL kill you."

The boys stared at one another, those that knew there was to be a king weren't surprised, however those that didn't, were. One of them was going to be king; one of them was going to be the husband of Sakura.

Shikamaru already decided he was not going to bother, women were troublesome enough as it is, hence he left quickly with a 'who the hell cares' attitude…however…

Sasuke knew what to do, to cement his plan further…Now…the others…

He rose, smirked at those who stayed.

"May the best man win…" And began to walk out.

Neji and Sai looked at each other, Gaara scowled.

"Seems to me, Uchiha…That your plan is…fuzzy at best…" Neji smirked at him. "I believe you will need great help…"

"It's just a bunch of girls…Who cares…" The last Uchiha stated. "I am going to get that power…One way or another." Then he walked out, much to the others discontent.

Still though, one thing the girls had said made the others think…

Sasuke was of dark energy…

Something told them that was not good.

Next Time: Friend to a Princess


	35. Friend to a Princess

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 35

Friend to a Princess

A husband…Sakura was going to have a husband but not just any husband…It was going to be one of the guys from Hikari.

As if her life could get any more difficult, let alone weird.

Sakura walked around the spa's buildings with the intent of letting her mind wander. This was the first time she had been able to be alone for a while. It felt nice to be alone.

It seemed everyday her life got much more complicated. Would it never end? She figured it wouldn't.

At first, all of this sounded pretty cool, but it started to morph into something Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to pull off. All of a sudden, she was going to be queen with a husband at her side.

In short, her entire future was planned out without her consent to any of it.

Her legs suddenly gave way, causing her form to drop unceremoniously to the ground below. Her shoulders shook.

It was too much for her to bear.

"I can't do this…" Tears fell from her green eyes. "I can't do this…"

She was trained not to show emotion but things changed. No longer was she a ninja, now she was a princess destined to rule the world. It scared her to no end to think that an entire world's well being rested on her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan…?" That was how Naruto found her, in the middle of the street as weak as a little child.

She didn't want him to see her like this, all weak and fragile…She wanted to leave, wanted to escape.

"Leave me alone!!!!" She took off in a sprint, not caring where she was going. She just wanted to run…run away from it all.

Pink strands of hair flew behind her as she let her feet guide her through the streets, past strangers who looked her way. She must have looked strange to them with her tear stained cheeks and her blood shot eyes. It didn't matter to Sakura what anyone thought of her appearance, she just wanted to run.

Her legs carried her to the outskirts of the tiny hot spring village. She sat down to catch her breath. It was ridiculous for a ninja of her caliber to not be able to run so far without so much a sweat…She felt so weak…

"Dammit…" She vented her frustration on a nearby wall. It was her favorite way to let everything out. "I don't want this!!!"

She cursed and cried while beating the poor wall to death. Her chakra gone and her star seed nearly gone as well, her fists barely made a mark on the hard surface. In fact, the wall was doing more damage to her hands than she was making to it. Her fists now covered in her own blood as they had before, she plopped back onto the ground, more tears falling from her eyes. Only this time, they ran down like a raging river that had burst from its dam.

"Are you alright miss?" An old man's voice took Sakura's attention. The many attacks upon her life made the pink haired girl fear strangers greatly. She stood, trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm alright…I'm just…not feeling very well." Sakura replied while wiping her tears with her kimono sleeve. "Um…excuse me."

"You poor girl…Just look at your hands…" Gently he took them in his own and healed them. "Don't worry, I'm a medic."

"Oh…Uh…Thanks…" She replied. Her hands healed, she thanked the old man. "I…don't know how to repay you…"

He smiled a toothless smile. "Oh don't worry about it, dear…Are you lost?"

Sakura looked around. She was indeed lost, but she wasn't about to tell him that. NOW she wished she hadn't of runaway…Where was Hikari with you really needed them?

"Oh no…I'm just waiting for my friend to get here." She replied with a smile of her own but it looked quite weak. "Thank you though for your concern."

"Well why don't I wait with you? A young, beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be alone in a place like this. Consider it my payment for healing your wounds…" He chuckled.

She paused then nodded. He wouldn't do anything in a crowded place like this, plus she did owe him. The only problem was that no friend was coming. She couldn't accept his terms.

"Thanks but, if you haven't noticed I'm a ninja…I can take care of myself." Thank kami she remembered her forehead protector. It was currently covering her clan's symbol. Hopefully he would get the point and leave.

"I see…" He replied. "Forgive me then, I mistook you for something else."

She couldn't retort for a familiar person had found her, two actually. Sakura mentally half groaned, half sighed at seeing the Hyuga's rush over. Instantly, Hinata had grabbed her by the wrists while Neji stood in front, covering the man from Sakura's view.

"My that was fast! Your friends are already here!" The old man said over Neji. "You two take care of her now!"

Not that she was thankful of them saving her from the old man, but it felt like the Hyugas were everywhere! After the old man had left, the Hyuga's relaxed.

"You can let go of me, Hinata…" Sakura rolled her eyes when the girl didn't. "Hinata!"

"Sorry…" Hinata removed Sakura's hands from her own. "We were…we were worried…" She frowned. "Why would you runaway like that, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura glared at her. "What do you think!? You're calling me hime! Do you think I would instantly get used to that!? NO!" She bonked her head on the wall she previously had pounded. "You wouldn't understand anyway. So…just leave me alone…okay?"

The Hyuga's turned to one another. Hinata was frowning, worried over her friend. Neji was frowning but for a different reason…How was he to handle this situation?

Thinking it would help, Hinata got a bit brave and gave her cousin a push. Neji was quite shocked at his cousin's abruptness but took the hint.

"What do you suggest I do?" He asked in a whisper to her.

Hinata blushed. "Well…" Her pointer fingers crashed into one another, a thing she did when she was nervous or embarrassed about something. "You could try hugging her…"

Hug her? Neji scoffed at the idea. It was impolite!

"Neji…If it's one thing I've learned, especially from Naruto, is that sometimes you have to break the rules…" Hinata blushed. "She needs some comfort right now, Neji…All you have to do is hug her."

Lady Hinata was asking Neji to break a rule of court? To touch a person of royal breeding without their permission was completely absurd!

Again he was pushed towards Sakura, only this time it was Naruto doing the pushing.

The blonde prince grinned at Neji with a thumbs up along with an arm around a blushing Hinata; if he had approval of the prince, Neji had no problem doing the task he was given. Thus the Hyuga genius approached Sakura carefully.

Without speech he placed a hand upon Sakura's shoulder.

"Help me to understand." He said. It was foreign to him to be so nice to someone.

The reaction he got from his kindness was instantaneous. She had turned around and all but buried her head in his shirt.

"You and everyone else have been strong all your lives…Me…I've had to work to get stronger…I'm tired of being the one everyone has to protect, the annoying one. If any of you didn't have your star seeds, you'd be off somewhere, not even thinking about me. I bet none of you even care. I thought I was okay with it but now it feels like I have no control over my life anymore…Like everyone knows more about me than myself."

Now Neji understood her predicament much more clearly. She believed they were merely acting upon their stars, not their free will. It was like a mission they were being paid for that was given unto them by the Hokage…At least that was what she saw with all that was happening.

Plus removing someone's ability to make their own decisions about their lives tended to break one down greatly.

This was troubling…Did this mean she had no trust in those that protected her? Did she have no faith in herself to fulfill her position? How could she when she felt this way?

"I am…sorry…"

She pushed away, angry. "And the only reason you're acting so nice is because you want to be king, just like Sai, Sasuke, and maybe even Gaara!" She huffed. "Kami I can't handle this!"

Neji half expected Naruto to run up and take over but the prince and Hinata had left; Neji was alone with the princess.

"I bet you KNEW about this king stuff just like Hinata!" She pointed at him.

"I admit I did not know." He replied calmly. It would not do him good to get her mad at him, so he spoke calmly and unmoving from his position in front of her. "And I am just as concerned as you are with those who…" He blushed. "Wish to court you, Sakura-hime." He took a step forward. "I will not allow anyone to harm you, physically or emotionally. If I had caused such pain, I did not mean such."

She crossed her arms. "That's just your star seed talking! Before any of this we barely spoke and even then you were a jerk!"

"I did not know your importance…Please give me a chance to make up for past mistakes…" He said, taking another step forward. "At least, let us be friends…?"

In Sakura's mind, her jaw quite literary dropped.

Here was Neji Hyuga, a genius who would never say the word 'friend' to anyone, asking someone to be his friend. Usually he merely saw everyone as either inferior or comrades at arms.

This was way beyond weird.

"Um…I…guess that's okay…" She couldn't really say anything else at the moment.

He nodded, not the least bit offended by her paused answer. He felt the situation was strange as well, but if it allowed him to dissuade her from Sasuke, so be it. "Then as a friend…May I give you some comfort?"

She eyed him for a moment. "What kind of comfort?"

"Would you honor me, Sakura-hime, by allowing myself to hug you?" He stated. "I believe that would be the best—"

She hugged him suddenly, this time staying there for a longer moment than the last.

"Thank you…" She said while breathing into his shirt. "Just…Thank you…"

He paused, not really knowing what to do. She had not verbally given him permission, but should he still respond? He decided that though he had not her verbal permission, it seemed she would expect it anyway, so he wrapped an arm around her. If protocol were a person, it would kill him if it found out he was hugging a princess.

"You are most welcome, Sakura-hime." Gently, he untangled her arms. "I think we should return before the others start to tear up this village looking for you."

She laughed, for real this time. It was something she hadn't done in a while and it was something Neji was glad to hear.

"I think Gala would more than likely do that, Gaara too."

Her smile was catching for he was smiling as well.

"Indeed…" He bowed slightly. "Allow me to escort you."

She huffed, placed her hands on her hips. "Now look, if we're going to be friends…stop it with the royalties…call me Sakura, not Sakura-hime or anything." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

He paused then took her hand.

"Deal."

That day, Neji realized his destiny. It was not to court the princess of the moon, it was to be her advisor, her crutch when needed…

In short….Her friend.

Meanwhile, an old man hidden in the shadows, the very one that helped Sakura moments ago, watched as the two walked away. His task done, the old man disappeared in smoke…

Leaving Orochimaru's glasses wearing medical ninja behind.

"Well…Imagine that…Akio-san was correct." He headed out of the village. "She really is a princess." He pushed up his glasses, smirked. "My…how things change…"

Next Time: Gaara's First Kiss


	36. Gaara's First Kiss

I'm so sorry for not updating last week! I didn't have the time nor could I get into my account! It was so frustrating! Here's the next two chapters, and again sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 36

Gaara's First Kiss

Sakura's heart was still confused. Why did all of this have to be so difficult for her? She wanted her heart to belong to Sasuke!

Didn't look like that was going to happen.

She banged her head on her room wall. Life officially sucked right now, yet some good things came out of it. Neiji had become a really good friend, one she would want at her side advising her on matters of state if and when she would take a throne (Sakura was still in denial on that fact. There was no way she was going to be anyone's queen!). At least one 'pick' the girls had chosen would be taken off the dreaded 'okay guys' list.

That left Sai and Gaara still active.

Both had similar backgrounds, living without emotion, without a comforting hand to help them along the way, yet both were so completely different. Sai finally admitted he believed Sakura to be pretty-a fact in which Sakura still blushes about- Gaara on the other hand had barely spoken a word to her. Yes, they had a somewhat interesting conversation before team Hebi tried to knock off Sakura's head, and yes he had held her close, quite close in fact, in a gesture of protecting her. What shocked her about him though, was the mere fact he tried to comfort her that very same day in that very same moment.

She wouldn't forget it, the way his hand suddenly patted her head as she shook slightly while in his arms. It was an awkward moment, but the fact that he did it AND spoke softly to her at the same time, quite nearly stopped her heart.

The protective side had to do with his star seed, of that Sakura was certain, but…where did that comforting gesture come from? Wasn't Gaara the cold, distant one…Much more distant that Sasuke or even Sai? Why…Why did HE of all people try to calm her fears?

These thoughts hadn't come to her mind until now for her mind had been so cramped and cluttered that she had no time to see anything but rage and confusion. Now as the fog was slowly starting to dissipate, she could try to at least analyze what was going around her.

Did…Gaara…care for her? In some form of way? She had to know, something inside her told her she HAD to know.

Rushing out of her room Sakura raced to the boy's cabin in search of the Kazekage. He wasn't there; she knew he would rather die than go shopping…so…where was he?

The pink haired girl suddenly rolled her eyes. Kami her senses have gone downhill ever since this mess started! She couldn't believe she'd forgotten the grains of sand in a corner of her room at the Hyuga compound, or the pile of sand resting silently on the bamboo wall separating the hot springs, or the movement of the ground as she walked with Sasuke in the gardens.

Gaara had been following her EVERYWHERE!

She stomped her foot like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Gaara get out here NOW!" She was so infuriated! How much had he seen? Was he a pervert? She quickly shook her head. Hell would have frozen over before Gaara of the sand even thought of such things.

Immediately, the ground below began to rise upward into a form. As it vanished, a certain red headed Kazekage was left in its wake.

"Your senses have gotten weak…" He grunted. "I half expected you to figure it out before now…"

She growled at him. "You jerk! You've been following me around! Why?"

He crossed his arms, not saying a word. It was one of those gestures where you expected someone to say 'Uh…duh idiot'.

The sight drew all anger from Sakura's face.

Of course he would be following her! He was just doing what his star seed commanded him to! Protect the family of the moon!

But…

"It's more than that isn't it?" She asked him.

He raised a red eyebrow slightly. "Why would you think such?"

She took a step forward, right in his face. She knew he wouldn't hurt her because of the star seed glowing inside him.

"Because no one else is using their powers to keep an eye on me." She stated as a matter of factly.

He frowned.

"If they are not doing such then they are not doing their jobs correctly. Uzamaki should be informed of such irresponsibility."

Her mouth hung wide open.

When did Gaara of the sand report to Naruto Uzamaki like some soldier to his captain!?

"A gapping mouth is not becoming of royalty." He had pulled back suddenly. His voice shrank the shock from her face. Now he was reprimanding her?

"Gaara…Did Naruto tell you to watch me with your powers?" She asked, he shook his head.

"No."

She let that bit of information sink in for a moment.

He was acting almost like…

"Gaara…do you…have feelings for me?" Though he said not a word, his body language spoke volumes for he had froze on the spot.

In a way, he was acting like Sakura once did back in the days when team seven was her, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sakura would always try to watch Sasuke at every waking moment, in hopes he would recognize her.

Was Gaara afraid to approach her? On the subject of caring? Much like Sakura was about love when it came to Sasuke those years ago?

She smiled. It was almost sweet to have such a strong warrior hesitate to be near someone they cared for.

"Emotions are weak…" His statement sounded all too much like Sasuke's, but it sounded robotic, like he had memorized it from a dictionary. "They cloud the mind. I cannot have a clouded mind or I will be unable to protect you."

She didn't know how she knew, but she could practically smell the fear off him. Gaara of the sand was scared? Of what?

Her eyes grew wide in realization as her cheeks burned brightly. It was a combination of shock and awe.

"You're scared of love, aren't you?"

Her words stung him and she knew it because his body language had changed once more. He took another step back, making a wide gap between them. She had discovered some sort of secret, she looked at him…It was hard to see, but…was his hand…shaking?

Knowing no harm would come to her she walked ever so slowly toward him so not to cause a scare. Though she didn't fear him, she didn't want to scare the poor guy. She had to almost giggle at this…she was worried of scaring Gaara of the sand. Imagine that!

The sand had come up almost immediately; she recognized that barrier from long ago. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out, would the sand harm her? She reached for it.

It was rock hard…Like a wall separating them both.

A tear slid down her face.

"What happened to you, Gaara-kun?" Her voice was soft when she spoke the words her mind was screaming out. "Who…did this to you?"

Her voice caused the sand wall to soften some. Perhaps he was unsure, or was he shocked that she had used 'kun'? Had anyone called him such before?

"I do not want nor need your pity." His gruff voice came on the other side.

Ignoring him, she reached a hand through the sand. It was warm and soft. Not a bit of it scratched her skin.

"Gaara-kun…" It was so sad to her…Someone put him on that pedestal he sat upon…She wanted to be the one to help him off that thing, push him off if necessary. He wouldn't talk about it…what was a girl to do?

Well…Actions do speak louder than words…Don't they?

She took a breath and rushed through the sand. Unsure of what she was doing, the sand began to get a bit violent, not much, but enough in hopes she would walk away. It scrapped her skin a little, it stung yes, but she pushed on to her target. She reached out towards him…

Skin touched skin, and the sand dropped instantly.

This was the first time she had ever touched Gaara before and by the look on his face, it had been the first time anyone had touched him. His cheek was warm under the palm of her hand as the tint of a blush began to form there both on his cheek and on hers. She had to push away the blush for him, she had to be the strong one now.

She smiled. "See? It's not that bad…" Gently she pulled away, only to be stopped.

His hand covered hers forcing her own to stay put upon his cheek.

"Tell me…" He said, their eyes meeting. "Why…"

She blinked. "Why…why what, Gaara-kun?"

His closed his eyes. "Why…" He couldn't put it to words, refused to say it out loud less past memories fill him inside. He wanted to scream, wanted to run.

Gala's voice hung in his mind.

_If you don't recognize what's right in front of you…he will win._

There was no way in hell Gaara was going to let his old man win anything.

"Why would you risk pain, to help me?" It wasn't the exact question in his mind, but it was one he wanted to know anyway. In fact, it had bugged him ever since that day she was there when the old lady resurrected him from death. Why would anyone want to risk their lives to help someone who, years ago, almost killed them?

Her smile was genuine, not fake like all those others who claimed they cared.

"Because I care for you, Gaara-kun." Her voice was gentle, almost as much as her hand on his cheek. "You're a friend."

_A friend…_

_Why do I want to be so much more?_

"Gaara-kun?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She was pouting. "Will you please give me my hand back now?"

He paused.

"On one condition."

She nodded. "Name it."

"I touch your face as you have touched mine."

She had paused this time and Gaara noticed it. It was a simple request. Would she rather run than have his blood stained hands upon her skin? Couldn't be, otherwise she would have pulled her hand away already.

Sakura seemed to know his hidden meaning for the blush on her face reddened slightly. Slowly she nodded her head. Their hands parted…he raised a shaking hand towards her face.

It was warm…Warmer than he thought it to be. It had to be that blush that was making such warmth. It was the first time he had ever felt another's skin…hers was soft, almost like silk. He was almost afraid his rough hands would hurt her. She showed no signs of pain though, so he stayed there for a moment longer, memorizing the feeling of her skin.

Tentatively he moved his hand across her face, carefully gauging her reaction. She simply stared back as if to say 'go ahead'. Knowing he had her approval, he outlined her face, her blushing cheekbones, her eyes, even touched her hair (which was just as soft as her skin). When he came to her lips, he paused.

Why did his hand stop?

She felt his unease, frowned.

"Gaara-kun?"

"May I…ask another request?" He felt nervous…Why did he suddenly feel nervous!? Gaara of the sand NEVER felt nervous!

"Of course, Gaara-kun." She replied.

What was he wanting to request? Gaara's mind when into overdrive. What did people do? He looked back into his memories, trying to find what people did with lips because something didn't feel right when his hand touched her own lips.

She eeped a bit, froze for a brief second.

"Oh!" She looked like a tomato now. "You…You want to kiss me?"

Kiss?

What the heck was a kiss?

The word was seriously unfamiliar to Gaara. Was it some sort of jutsu? The pink princess laughed at his confusion, he frowned, almost glared at her. It wasn't funny!

"Gaara…" She took both her hands, placed them on each of his cheeks. "This is a kiss."

And placed her lips upon his cheek.

This contact was completely and utterly foreign. It felt completely weird to him. The spot where her lips were had reddened, the redness spreading clear along his cheeks.

When she pulled away, his mind almost shut down.

She giggled. "I guess I'm the one that gave you your first kiss…wasn't so bad now, was it?"

He was at a loss for words. This was as much physical contact that was in a caring gesture he had had in his entire life!

"I…suppose…" He stated. It was all he could think of at the moment. "I mean no disrespect…I…"

She held up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay…I understand…" She smiled. "I'm just honored I got to help you. That's all I really want to do." She took his hand. "Just…no more sand? At least in my room. Anywhere else is fine, but I want a little privacy, okay?" Slowly he nodded. "Now, do you mind walking with me? I don't want anyone to freak out again. And I promise I won't run away."

He was being somewhat dragged around, letting her go as she pleased. It was fine with him because the silence helped him to assess his thoughts correctly.

She had kissed him, let him touch her, and said she cared for him.

This was different. No one had ever allowed such, nor any wanted to volunteer to do it.

This felt good…Really, really good. He watched her carefully. She was relaxed, happy…smiling!

He wanted that smile to stay, and he would do all in his power to keep it there upon her face…his charge, his friend, his princess…and perhaps someday…

His…love.

Next Time: Confessions of a Teenage Emo


	37. Confessions of a Teenage Emo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 37

Confessions of a Teenage Emo

Sai read a book about this instance that stated some women prefer men who need comfort. Those women were independent and extremely out spoken individuals. The newest information caused a slight frown on his face. So…that was the reason why Sakura kissed Gaara of the sand.

If anyone had told Sai that Sakura kissed Gaara, he wouldn't have believed them. But he was there; he watched it happen while hiding behind the door to his room. He actually drew the scene because it screamed to be drawn…a princess kissing her knight in a garden. Of course they really weren't in a garden, Sai just drew it to make the scene more…what was the word? Romantic?

Something inside made Sai's eyes linger on the page. He eyed every angle carefully, why didn't he like the picture? It was good!

Sighing he tossed the picture in the trash, unable to know why he wanted to change the picture. It didn't matter anyway, it was just a picture.

"Hey!" Instead the object landed right at the feet of Nartuo Uzamaki. A glimpse of the towel around his shoulders and his swimming shorts told Sai he had either been in the shower or the hot spring. The blonde picked up the crumbled paper, folded it out to see. "Wow, Sai-kun this is good…Hold on a sec! Is that…" Naruto's eyes widened. "No freaking way!" He looked at Sai in shock. "Did she really kiss Gaara-kun!?"

"Yes." Sai replied.

Naruto grinned, elbowed Sai in the arm. "Bet you're pretty jealous huh?"

Jealous? Could that be reason why Sai didn't like the picture? He stared at the crumbled mass once more.

"If I wish to erase the Kazekage from the picture, does that mean I am as you say, jealous?" He asked.

Naruto hummed. "Uh…yeah. I think so...What are you going to do about it though?"

Sai paused.

"Naruto…Can I…speak with you about something?"

His teammate turned prince nodded. They met in Naruto's room, where the blonde plopped his town on the floor and sat right down.

"What's up?"

Sai was silent as he sat down opposite Naruto.

"I killed the traitor."

It was Naruto's turn to remain silent as Sai's statement sunk in. Those mischievous blue eyes hardened while fists clenched.

"Who was it?"

Sai didn't look him straight in the eye. He was…afraid? Why? Maybe he was afraid Naruto wouldn't like the answer? Or maybe he was afraid Naruto would kick his butt for enacting punishment while it was Naruto's to enact…Sai was truly unsure. Still though, something inside the painter told him he needed to tell the blonde the truth.

"It was Danzo…the leader of the ROOTS organization."

Naruto was struggling with something, this Sai knew. More than likely, the prince was trying to decide whether he should or shouldn't punch Sai in the face.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sai braced himself.

"So Sakura would fall in love with me."

Naruto's fist had greatly hurt when it connected with Sai's cheek. The painter let it happen, because he knew Naruto was quite mad. The blonde picked up Sai from the floor, pinned him to the wall with a kunai at the painter's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Sai couldn't blame Naruto for his anger.

"I did not ask Danzo to do it." Sai remained calm. "He did it because I was not completing my mission fast enough."

"Let me guess…He wanted you to marry Sakura so he could get the Hokage slot." Sai nodded as the kunai left his throat. "I've got a question for you and you better answer it or you are dead, got it?"

Sai fixed his clothes, stood patiently for the question to be asked.

"Do you love my cousin?"

That was a strange question to ask, Why would…? The corner of Sai's mouth twitched, he wanted to smile, but found it hard due to his background. Of course Naruto wanted to know such information; it involved his cousin's heart. Was Sai really in love with Sakura or was he just pretending in order to complete the mission of a dead man?

"According to Ami-san, I am starting to." Sai replied. "I conveyed my symptoms to her and she assessed that I am starting to like Sakura more than a teammate should."

Naruto seemed pleased with the answer for he put the kunai back in his pocket and moved away.

"I would never intently hurt Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah I know…" He chuckled. "You've got some good competition…Sakura won't rest until she helps Gaara-kun." He headed for the door, opened it to let Sai out. "Maybe you should stop reading all those books and use that time to just go for it."

Naruto's words rang through Sai's mind as he walked out of the boy's cabin.

Maybe Sai really was spending too much time in research and not enough practice. The artist decided that perhaps now would be a good time to start the painting he had requested Sakura to be in. With this in mind, he headed toward the girl's cabin. He had remembered seeing Sakura head toward them after her walk with Gaara. The Kazekage himself was standing outside her door, possibly waiting for her to come out. Sai smiled as best he could and walked over.

When Gaara held a finger to his lips, Sai knew something was wrong. This feeling became apparent when Sakura's voice rang in the hallway.

"Sasuke?"

Next Time: A Princely View, a Princess' Decision


	38. A Princely View, a Princess's Decision

New chapters coming at 'cha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 38

A Princely View, A Princess's Decision

Naruto was glad they all got to go to the hot spring. Nice relaxing hot spring...Well, it was for a time…

Until Gala blurted out something that Naruto really didn't like.

Sakura was going to get married…to one of the Hikari boys.

NO WAY IN HELL!!! The little voice in Naruto's mind screamed angrily. Thankfully he chose not to speak his opinion out loud or the girls would have realized the boys were listening in on their conversation.

Even more troubling was the fact that Sasuke proposed to Sakura…So…that was why she was acting so weird around him. That was the main reason why Naruto was so troubled. Sure Sasuke was his friend, but…Something told him the Uchiha wouldn't be the best…well…King and Naruto believed he knew why.

The girls had obviously figured it out even before the guys who were more around Sasuke than they were. Something about Sasuke being dark energy or something like that. At first, Naruto really didn't understand what Gala meant by Sasuke being 'dark', but when Naruto saw the black spot, he knew what she meant.

The Kyuubi container could see it…physically see it…the tendrils of darkness around Sasuke. They were tiny at best, but there, wrapped around his form.

Could the others see it? He really was unsure. Still though, it made chills go down his spine.

He decided before retiring for the night that he would see Sakura, so he dried off his unruly blonde hair after another dip in the hot spring. He was glad she was feeling better. When she had run away like that, Naruto was completely distraught. When she returned with Neji at her side, he was very relieved to see her smiling again.

The young prince went to his cousin's room, when he found Sai and Gaara at her door. Confused, he came over but the confusion washed away when Sakura's voice drifted into the hallway.

"Sasuke?"

The prince saw the ridged looks upon the two teen's faces. He held out a hand, signaling them to wait. This was Sakura's battle, for now anyway. Naruto opened the door slightly with as much silence as possible. His blue eyes spotted Sasuke with both hands against the wall, pinning the pinkette between the wall and him.

"You said you would help me…" The Uchiha sounded almost angry, but the tone was like a silent anger. "And now I find you walking around, kissing the Kazekage?"

The grin came on Naruto's face at Gaara's small blush which quickly disappeared as rage began to rise.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, Sasuke!" Sakura sounded as though it was a silly thing to be angry about and it was in Naruto's eyes. "It's none of your business!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke's fists tightened. "I do not want you around any other males of Hikari besides Naruto and me."

"Oh? And why is that Sasuke?" She was starting to get angry, Naruto knew that tone anywhere. If Sasuke wasn't careful she might punch him in the face. "Is it because you want to be king?"

She hit the nail on the head on that one for black hair bowed. Sasuke sighed.

"I only want what is best for you. Sai will not do for he will be the catalyst for ROOTS to take over, Neji is the same…The Hyuga clan is just using him to get to a higher position. And the Kazekage…I do not trust him."

"Why? Because he USED to be a beast carrier? Or because you couldn't defeat him when you were a kid?" Sasuke's shirt had moved in a way that showed someone had pushed at his chest. "Get over yourself Sasuke."

Naruto grinned. That was his cousin!

"Tell me right now." Sasuke was eying her, making the blonde onlooker frown. "That you will be mine."

SLAP!

Sasuke had moved away, putting a very angry Sakura in blue eyed view. Naruto wanted to rush in there and cheer Sakura on but he stayed behind the closed door to let Sakura continue in her rage.

"How dare you use the Sharingon on ME!" She pointed at Sasuke, her eyes fierce. "You bastard! You were trying to force me to accept your proposal!"

"It's best for everyone, Sakura." The Uchiha replied, not fazed by her slap. "If you were the future ruler everyone claims you to be, you would understand that it's best for the world."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, glared right at the last Uchiha.

"I will respect your wishes to protect Naruto, but if you so much as come near me again, at least until I can trust you again, I will let the girls tear you to shreds!" She frowned. "I didn't want to believe them but it appears to be true…Though I knew it in my heart, I didn't want to see that no matter what happens, you will always be a power hungry bastard." She walked right up in his face, stared into his black orbs. "And thank you but I know exactly what's best for the world and it isn't a power hungry bastard who has no heart!"

Her mood suddenly changed. She stood a tall as she was able to, her head held high. Sakura looked like a princess rightly looked.

"So, in regards to your proposal of marriage, Uchiha-san," Naruto tried his hardest not to snicker at the face Sasuke was giving at the moment, "I am afraid I am going to decline." Her eyes softened, sadness developing in them. "Perhaps if you weren't so power hungry, we could have been together, but now I see that I'll be nothing more than a means to an end for you, Sasuke. So, please leave my quarters…" She turned her back on the last Uchiha. "And do not expect an invitation to return to them."

Go Sakura! Naruto's thoughts rang clear on his face for he was grinning up a storm. The grin though, did not stay for very long.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist, turning her around to face him.

"Whatever happened to the girl that would wait for me? The girl that cried after I left?"

Sakura eyed him.

"She grew up…Now let me go." The Uchiha's grip tightened. "Sasuke let me go! You're hurting me!"

The sand wall came up quicker than the blink of an eye, forcing Sasuke and Sakura apart. The shock was so sudden that Sakura fell flat on her butt on the floor.

Angry, Naruto nearly tore the door down.

"You heard her teme, BACK OFF!" Naruto came in first, then Gaara and Sai. Sai stood between Sasuke and the cousins, keeping the Uchiha far away from them. Gaara was at the door, blocking the only exit, his eyes hard on Sasuke's form.

"Well…One thing hasn't changed about you, Naruto…You get into business that doesn't concern you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto glared at him. "I think you need to leave, Sasuke. And until you…come to reason, I think you should stay away from Sakura. FAR away."

Sasuke paused then in a mocking gesture, bowed to Naruto.

"Whatever you say, Naruto-ouiji." Then he stalked out of the room, not looking back.

The teme's form out of his sight Naruto went straight to Sakura's side. Her face was covered with pink hair, hiding it from him.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked her.

Sakura looked up at her cousin, her eyes sad.

"We've got to help him, Naruto…"

Naruto hugged her. "We will…That's a promise…" He pulled back, dried her eyes with his hand. "For now though, I think we should get back…Okaesan might know what to do…" He frowned. "Where the hell are the girls?" He shook his head, sighed. "Never mind, Sai get everyone here, we're leaving."

They left at first light which was all well and good for Sakura. This trip was to help clear her foggy mind, now that the fog was lifted, she saw everything in a new light. She now knew her purpose, knew her destiny.

She just wished Sasuke would see it too.

When the pinkette had found Sasuke waiting for her in her room, Sakura didn't know what to think about it. She half expected him to apologize or something, not force her to accept his proposal.

She should have expected it though, that Sasuke would pull a stunt like that. He was always so power hungry and his time with Orochimaru heightened that need greatly. It was that very moment when Sasuke tried to use his Sharingon on her that Sakura decided she would help him, but no in the way he wished.

She was going to save his soul.

How? She was unsure at first until a thought came into her mind while on the journey home. Would the Sliver Crystal help Sasuke? It was possible. She feared though he would get worse before she obtain the item.

The trip home was a little tense, okay make that very tense. Word had gotten around among the group what Sasuke had tried to do, and quite frankly the others were beyond pissed. Now Sasuke hung in the back with team Hebi while Sakura and Naruto were swarmed with guards. There was no way Sasuke would be able to get near the cousins less he wanted a fight.

Sakura looked behind her, worried not for her life but for Sasuke's. She knew Naruto felt the same, yet he kept his worry inside, always grinning. Stupid idiot, she knew what his game was…he was trying to help, in his own crazy way of course. At least that gave her some comfort to know he was worried too.

There was more to be worried about…Sakura had found herself getting more tired than usual. At one point during the journey home, Naruto had to actually carry her, (well he didn't have to, he was just way too stubborn). This sense of being tired all the time told Sakura that the merger was not far away and she had thought that was the case for a good while, until Naruto started to get exhausted as well.

Sai made the biggest assumption as to why both cousins were draining.

"Ami-san and the other ancestors stated that the moon is the main source of power to your clan correct? What happens when the moon is during its new moon phase when there is no light to help you?"

The new moon was in a couple of days. Odds are, in the next few days, Sakura and Naruto were going to be dead weight. Just great…

When they reached the gates to Konoha, Sakura just wanted to go home and sleep for a day. She had a feeling Naruto was thinking the same thing. However, there were other plans in store for the group.

When Sakura saw her mentor at the gates, she knew it was bad.

The frown on the blonde woman's face helped that assumption too.

"The council wants to see all of you, NOW."

Next Time: The Sixth Hokage


	39. The Sixth Hokage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 39

The Sixth Hokage

Somehow, some way, the Konoha council of elders discovered what Tsunade didn't want them to discover. She had a deep feeling that Danzo had a hand in this. Dead or alive, he always found a way to mess with everything.

Group Hikari had grown during their stay at the hot spring, besides Sasuke and his team of course. They all appeared to be more…closer than before. Shikamaru was holding up an exhausted Naruto while Temari was helping Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura looked like they had seen better days, which made Tsunade wonder what happen at the hot spring. She looked behind the large group and saw Sasuke with that weird team of his a few yards away. This made her frown deepen, the Uchiha did something; something bad to make the others distrust him. The fifth would have to hear the tale later, right now she had to escort the exhausted cousins to that blasted council of idiocy.

However, Tsunade instead escorted Gaara to the meeting hall, as both had planned to do at some point. During their frequent meetings, the two Kages tried to find some way to protect both Sakura and Naruto. While journeying to the meeting hall, Tsunade told Gaara what she had discovered. The look on the Kazekage's face was priceless.

That council had no idea what was coming at them.

The meeting room was nothing more than a large room with a round table of sorts, complete with elders sitting around it. Being a Kage himself, Gaara took a seat next to Tsunade. The council was quite shocked to see Gaara a part of this madness, as they had called it, but spoke not a word about it.

"Where are Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno?" The eldest elder spoke first as was proper in these dealings.

It was Gaara who spoke up next with the authority he claimed as the Kazekage. "The prince and princess have been confined to their quarters in the Hyuga estate. They are in no condition to precede here."

Tsunade could see it on all their faces, the elders were not happy.

"So then your lands, Kazekage, recognize them as royalty?"

Gaara bore his eyes upon them all. "As should you as well."

"This is utter nonsense…Yet some good has come from this chaos…Konoha now has the most powerful group of ninja under its wing…" Another elder stated.

"You are mistaken…" Gaara added in. "Those of Hikari serve only one purpose and it is not to help the fire lands or any other lands for that matter…"

"They have messed with your mind as well, Lord Kazekage…" This elder, Ido, was the one Tsunade despised the most. "How do we know this is not some plan of a cou de taut? The Kyuubi could have planned all of this." The elder shrugged. "Who knows? The traitor Sasuke Uchiha could have used some jutsu to make you all believe this." Ido looked at his fellow elders. "And this crystal…who is to say it isn't real? I believe we should be given some proof, Lord Kazekage. You must understand our positions; we have a village to look after just as you do."

The Kazekage closed his eyes in deep thought. At least that is what the elders believe him to be doing. All of a sudden, the doors burst open…

There stood Hikari at the door, Sasuke not present.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ido shouted.

"We cannot allow you to use Sakura and Naruto for your purposes." Neji stated.

"You all are Konoha ninja. You follow our orders not those of Haruno and Uzamaki clans."

Neji walked up to the table to Tsunade's side. All watched as he removed his forehead protector, placed it on the table next to Tsunade. He stared at the council before him.

"Not anymore." Then he walked out. Soon all the Hikari did the same, denouncing their loyalty to Konoha.

This outraged the council to the core.

"All of you are under arrest for treason." The woman elder stated causing Tsunade to smirk.

"That…might be a problem…" She pulled out a scroll from her sleeve. "Since the Kazekage and I have decided upon an…agreement ourselves…"

"I…what!?"

"The group Hikari will not follow the orders of Konoha council. Instead, it will follow the advice of Lady Tsunade and I…until the next Hokage is ready." Gaara stated.

"Lady Tsunade…You have chosen your successor without our input!?" Ido shouted.

"I think you would be pleased with this one…Because it makes everyone happy, even leeches like yourselves." Tsunade tossed them a scroll. "I deem Naruto Uzamaki the future Sixth Hokage."

"And I, the Kazkage of Suna, recognize Naruto Uzamaki as such as well." Gaara declared.

"I…You can't do this!" Ido screamed.

"Ido calm yourself." The only elder Tsunade liked, Ikin, stood. His white beard hung from his stout mouth down to his waist. He was the second oldest of the bunch and strangely enough the wisest of them all.

"The bylaws state that if two allied Kages agree upon a successor, the council of either side must accept the decision." Ikin stated. "Naruto Uzamaki shall be the Sixth Hokage."

"And as such, the group Hikari who will no doubt pledge their loyalty to Naruto, thus they are not traitors to Konoha." Tsunade crossed her arms, the smirk grew. "I'm afraid the most powerful people in Konoha are now under the orders of the one person you all despise."

It took a lot to shock the Konoha council of elders, this beat the cake. A bunch of teenagers had jumped over the council's head and have quite literary taken control, with the help of Tsunade. The elders looked at one another, unsure of how to act upon this situation.

"When the next is well rested, we shall want to meet with him and discuss his future studies…" Thankfully, Ikin was able to break the ice. "I am sure Naruto will be greatly pleased with this information." He frowned. "But I believe what worries us all is the Kyuubi interfering."

"He will not." Gaara stood. "Now we are done." He nodded to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage…I will meet with you later."

The fifth nodded. "Count on it." The Hikari squad gone, Tsunade smirked triumphantly at the elders.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" Then she left with that thought in the elder's minds.

The eldest elder frowned as did the others, minus Ikin. He knew what they were planning and they would say it would justify the means.

Ikin only hoped he could stop them before they did something they would regret.

Next Time: Betrayal


	40. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Chapter 40

Betrayal

The song drifted through the night air, traveling far into the Konoha village and into the Hyuga compound. There it made its way into the main household, slipping through cracks and windows until it landed into one room. The song circled over the slumbering princess's head once before entering her ear and going out the other. Instantly the girl's eyes snapped open to reveal soulless pools of green. Its job done, the song wafted into the adjourning room, where a blonde prince snored loudly. As it did to the princess, the song flew through the prince's ear and out the other.

Doors to both rooms opened as the cousins stepped out in their night attires, their eyes as dull as still pools of water. Their steps were silent as they followed the alluring song out of the compound and into the streets of Konoha.

The song led them to an old house on the outskirts of town. As they entered, darkness greeted them with its embrace while hands took their arms and shoulders.

"This is way too easy…Thank you new moon…" A voice cut through the darkness like a knife. "Now be good you two and go to sleep."

Their bodies became limp as the power enveloped them. One shadow hefted Naruto over his shoulder.

"Geez, this kid weighs a ton!"

Hands took Sakura in a gentle embrace.

"Let's go."

When Naruto awoke he found himself in the dismal surroundings of rock walls and cell doors. Exhausted and weary he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Holding his head, he tried to remember how he had gotten here.

"I see the jutsu is wearing off…interesting…" Naruto's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. A pair of eyes hidden behind glasses smirked at him. "Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun."

Naruto growled at the jerk. "Kabuto you ass! What the hell!?"

"Now now, such language…Especially to your own doctor no less…" Kabuto shook his head. "Such a mouth for a prince…"

"Where's Sakura, why am I here?" Naruto wanted to get down to business then he would kill the four eyed freak.

Said freak smiled. "Why don't you ask him?" He moved away and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke?"

His old friend stood there motionless on the other side of the bars in his transformed state. There was only one conclusion to be made in the blonde kid's head.

"What the hell, Teme!?" Naruto wanted to bang him on the head through the bars but his body was still too weak. "Why'd you do this!?"

"Because the council was going to kill you both. I could not let that happen." The Uchiha stated as a matter of factly. "You are too trustworthy, Naruto…"

Daggers became Naruto's eyes towards the last Uchiha. "Where's Sakura?"

"Safe." Sasuke turned to leave. "The Akatsuki will be here in the morning to rid you of that demon."

Ignoring the ranting and ravings of Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke and Kabuto walked out of the dungeon. It didn't matter to Sasuke what Naruto thought of him, what matter most was the teen girl now lying in a coffin of crystal.

Sasuke never showed his anger, he let it boil deep within until he could handle it no more. He thought he had it all planned out perfectly...Sakura would be safe, Sasuke would be powerful, everyone wins. But no, Sakura had to ruin it all. How dare she not see the reason behind his thoughts? She called him a monster, yet she didn't realize one had to be a monster in order to be strong. That was how Sasuke saw things, that was how things were.

Sakura was way too naïve for her own good.

Of course, he wanted her to be that way so she didn't have to see the horrors he had lived with all his life. It wouldn't do well for the vessel to be tainted with hatred and malice. That was why Sasuke decided only he could properly protect her and Naruto. He was the monster to save them from the world's inner evils, he just had to show them and he thought he did!

When Kabuto came with that message, Sasuke's next move was all too clear. It was a message from the enemy no less who had information that the council was going to kill the remaining two members of the moon clan. Knowing the others wouldn't believe him, Sasuke thought it best to make a deal with another devil.

After all, he had made deals with devils before.

Akio had the tools to help rid Naruto of that accursed beast and keep him alive after the extraction and he also had the knowledge to help Sakura gain the crystal. Knowing there was no other choice, Sasuke agreed to the man's demands by allowing him to capture the cousins. It was easy at best with the figures Akio created and the mere fact that a new moon made the moon clan utterly helpless helped as well.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl lying in crystal in a deep slumber. The being Akio created had placed a sleep inducing jutsu on her and Naruto, but unlike Naruto she had never come out of it. She did though fight it as Sasuke knew she would. Sakura was always so stubborn.

What she said though, made the hairs on the back of his head stand on their ends.

"Crescent moon…" She had breathed out with her glossy green eyes staring up at him, her hand gripping his shirt tightly. "I…will…be...free…"

Needless to say, it wasn't Sakura who spoke under that trance…it was the crystal.

Sasuke asked Kabuto when the next phase of the moon would happen, the medic's answer was cemented into Sasuke's mind.

"A few days I believe."

Sakura was going to have the crystal in a few days… In a few days, the world was going to change…and the catalyst for the change was now in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha.

How she got into the crystal coffin was another story, for the moment they entered Akio's layer the crystal fragments surrounded her quickly. Sasuke deduced the crystal was trying to protect Sakura's innocent soul from the darkness around her. That was fine with him, anything to help the process along.

"Well my boy, soon the world is going to change." The enemy that had threatened Sakura's life so many times walked out into the light with a grin on his face. "Beautiful isn't she? Princesses of the moon are always so beautiful."

"Where is the vial?"

Akio walked over to his workstation, held up a vial of purple liquid.

"Give this to him the moment the beast is out and the prince shall live." Akio smirked. "At least for a little while…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The only thing that will fully save him is the crystal…" Akio gave the vial to Sasuke. "This will keep him alive until the crystal surfaces."

Sasuke nodded and gripped the vial delicately in his hand. Akio turned back to his work station.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to make more minions…You comrades will more than likely—" He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, the stab wound evident upon his back. He never had a chance to defend himself.

"Never turn your back on an Uchiha." Sasuke ordered Suigetsu in and ordered the brute to clean up the mess. Karin walked in moments later.

"You will watch Sakura." Sasuke told her. "If she dies, you die."

Karin nodded quickly, a little afraid of this…New Sasuke. Okay so she wasn't just a little afraid, she was downright terrified. She knew he meant his words and she was going to listen very carefully…Otherwise he really would kill her.

The woman stared at the sleeping girl in crystal and snorted. She really wasn't all that pretty…Knowing Sasuke, he was only using her for power.

Now the question was…what would happen…when said power surfaces?

Karin was unsure, but she was darn sure of one thing…Sakura was going to live, or Karin herself was going to die.

Karin, by the way…liked to live.

Next time: Land of Dreams


	41. The Land of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 41

The Land of Dreams

It was a quiet place with light shining all around her. The sky was pale in color, not the blue she was used to. Was this heaven? Was she dead?

White birds flew past her green eyes, singing a beautiful song in their wake. Heaven or not it was a beautiful place to be sure. Wide fields, trees swaying in a gentle wind, it was paradise.

She heard giggling from afar. Curious, she went to inspect it. Maidens with silver hair that shone against the bright sun were gossiping around a large fountain. Their long dresses were simple and white, flowing around them softly.

"Where…am I?"

The maidens seem to have heard her for they stopped their speech instantly. Rising, they waited. It was curious to Sakura that the maidens showed no sign of fear…even more curious was the fact that the maidens had bowed.

"You have come…" Sakura jumped hearing the voice behind her. Apparently the maidens weren't bowing to her; they were bowing to the man behind her.

Slowly turning around, Sakura's bright eyes met those of a young man who was much taller than herself. He wore all white, golden earrings dangling from his ears.

The young man smiled kindly to her. "Do not fear, I am a friend." He knelt to her level. "We have been waiting for this day for quite some time, child of the moon." He kissed her forehead, where her clan symbol glowed brightly. "My great-granddaughter…It is good to finally meet you in person."

Elysion, the land of dreams; that is what Helios, Sakura's great-grandfather, had called this mystical world she was in. She came here through her dreams, thus extinguishing her thoughts of her being dead. The maidens had gathered around her, dressed her in a dress similar to the one her great-great grandmother wore while under the crystal coffin. Thankfully, they left her hair alone.

"Helios…Why…am I here?" Sakura asked as she walked beside the priest of Elysion.

"As you sleep, your body is preparing itself." He had told her gently. "Your mind and soul stay here, keeping you safe and alive." He smiled. "You look so much like Small Lady."

Sakura guessed Small Lady was his wife, her great-grandmother. Also, by Helios' statement, it was safe to say she was possibly in a crystal coffin herself in the waking world.

Her breath caught in her throat. "If I'm here…then wouldn't…"

Once again he kneeled to her. He placed gentle hands upon her bare shoulders, stared serenely into her wondrous green eyes.

"The Neo-Queen's soul is much too old to be in physical form, small one…" He smiled sadly. "But she is indeed here…" He cupped her face with his hands. "Close your eyes." She did as he asked. "Feel her presence as the wind tickles by…When you drink the water, her presence enters you, calming yours…She is everywhere, Sakura…And will always be."

As he spoke, Sakura could indeed feel something. It was small but still there. The wind rushed through her hair like a soft caress…almost like a gentle hand, soothing her inner being. It was such an amazing feeling that it made tears fall from Sakura's eyes.

"Do not cry, dear one…" Helios wiped away her tears. "At least not tears of sadness…"

"I'm not sad." Sakura breathed out. "I'm happy." She frowned. "I only wish Naruto could come here."

"He will." Helios pulled away from her, stood and took her hand. "Now, I have a surprise for you." He smiled. "How would you like to meet Pegasus?"

Sakura laughed as Pegasus took her through the skies across Elyison. This place was such a wondrous one; spanning farther than she ever thought possible.

Pegasus set her down near a stream; he took a drink of the clear blue water as Sakura petted his mane. Like a mirror, the water reflected her within it and Sakura could barely recognize herself.

"Sometimes I wish I could just fly away…" She said. "But I know I can't…" She sat on the grass, stared hard at her reflection on the water. "I have a duty to my friends and family…I just wish…Someone would tell me exactly what will happen when I receive the crystal…Will I be controlled by it? Will it force me to do things it considers as the greater good?"

Suddenly another face appeared beside Sakura as a woman's gentle voice enveloped her ears.

"The crystal never controls, only helps."

Surprised was she to see the pink haired woman beside her. How did this elegant lady appear next to Sakura without making a sound? Wait…Pink hair?

"You…You're…my great-grandmother!"

"Yes." The woman giggled. "You can call me Rini." She took Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan…the crystal is connected to your heart, as long as your heart is strong…the crystal will be strong."

Sakura nodded. "I…think I understand, Obaesan..."

"If you understand then you should not be afraid of anything, Sakura-chan…" the woman patted Sakura's head. "You will be a great queen."

"How so?"

She chuckled."Well, you are quite strong in the mind and body. You have a good sense of right and wrong, and you understand the importance of having those you care about around you. That is all you need in order to be a great ruler." To Sakura's look Rini replied, "We've been watching you and Naruto, Sakura…"

"Obaesan…Helios said that I'm asleep…" Sakura frowned. "But…I don't remember…"

Rini frowned. "Let me tell you something…" She took the girl in her arms. "Did anyone ever tell you what happens to a star seed once darkness has taken it over?" Sakura shook her head. "The star becomes tainted…feeding off a person's deepest hidden desires." She smiled sadly. "Mine was almost taken from me at one point…"

Green eyes widened. "Really? You…You were taken by the darkness?"

"You must understand, Sakura…The darkness can be tricky…It wants you to believe it can give you your heart's desire…Though you are of the moon clan, you are not immune to the darkness. As the vessel of the crystal, you must not fear the darkness, must not let it touch your light." She looked square into Sakura's eyes. "Otherwise, you will not be able to save others from their own darkness."

The advice sunk in rather quickly for Sakura stood. It was hard for her to breathe.

"Sasuke…" Sakura should have seen it! He had to be the reason why she was in this land!

She balled her hands into fists. Her shoulders squared as her eyes stared off into the horizon with determination.

"I have to save him NOW!" She declared. "Otherwise he'll be lost forever!"

Rini stood beside her great-granddaughter.

"What of the others? They will surely act differently, Sakura."

"I can't admonish them for acting in their ways, but whether they like it or not, whether I like it or not, Sasuke is one of us…And I am not losing anyone. Not now, not ever."

The lady hugged the gentle princess.

"Once a proud shinobi, now a proud princess…" The lady smiled. "No…" She moved a stray hair away from Sakura's face. "I do not see a princess in front of me…" She moved away. "I see a proud queen…"

Sakura smiled and bowed to the elder woman though she not look an elder at all.

"You know your place, know your time…" Rini pointed towards the horizon. "Take Pegasus to the far end of the lands…there the final leg will begin." She took Sakura's hand. "Descendant of Serenity the 1st, whose daughter became the Neo Queen Serenity, whose daughter became that known as Lady of the Moon. Remember where you came from, Sakura. A long line of powerful, gentle rulers that stand against time itself."

The granddaughter nodded. "I will…Goodbye, great-grandmother…" Then she turned to the horizon and went on towards the path of her destiny.

Rini watched her great grand-daughter with great pride. She feared the generation gap would taint the line, yet it did nothing of the sort. Instead, the line brought out the strongest heart Rini had ever seen.

"When you wake dear child, no longer will you be Sakura Haruno…" She spoke to Sakura's silhouette as the girl disappeared from sight.

"You shall be Serenity the Fourth…The Crystal Queen…"

Next Time: A Cousin's Vow


	42. A Cousin's Vow

Two chapters comin' at 'cha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series, but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 42

A Cousin's Vow

As Sasuke had said, the Akatsuki had come. Naruto punched, kicked, screamed, anything he could do to get those jerks off him, but seeing as that he had no chakra to speak of and he still hadn't reached his transformed state, Naruto was pretty much at their mercy.

They had shackled him to a table and began the extraction process. Pain coursed throughout his body so much that his screams could be heard throughout the halls of the underground hideout. It was worse than any injury Naruto had gotten during a mission. It was like his very being was being split open for the whole world to see.

When this was all over, Naruto was so kicking a certain Teme's butt.

It was hours, or at least it felt like hours to Naruto, before the pain was gone. Something was forced into his mouth, a liquid of sorts. Was that to kill him?

"You have what you need now leave." Through his hazy mind Naruto heard Sasuke speak.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Uchiha-san." It was an unfamiliar voice that replied back.

It was all Naruto remembered before succumbing to sleep.

He awoke to a slight breeze blowing at his bangs; running water enveloping his ears…

And a beautiful landscape surrounding his eyes.

"What the…?" He stood, found himself barefoot on soft green grass, his clothes changed to white attire.

"So…you've finally come…" Naruto whipped his head around to stare at a tall man with white hair smiling gently at him.

"Who…are you?"

The man's smile brightened. "I am your great grandfather…" He held out a hand. "Come, walk with me."

The man called this place Elysion, the land of dreams and called himself Helios. Naruto asked if this was the afterlife and the man replied that it wasn't.

"This is simply a place where you mind and soul can be a peace…until it is time."

The blonde boy knew just what time the man was speaking of. Did coming here mean that the crystal was almost ready? It was possible.

"Tell me, Naruto…Have you ever thought of yourself as a future leader?" Helios asked.

Easy question, easy answer.

"Sure! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto grinned.

Helios chuckled at his enthusiasm. "And what will you do as the next Hokage?"

Blonde hair paused…he hadn't really thought of that…What WOULD he do as the next Hokage?

"I…guess…lead the ninja of Konoha…" He shrugged his answer. "Oh and protect Sakura-chan too!"

The tall man nodded. "Spoken like a true knight…A leader of knights to be precise."

A quizzical stare."Huh?"

"Let me show you something…" He waved his arm and a scene came before them. In the scene, Naruto watched the entire Hikari group denounce loyalties to Konoha…and announce their loyalties to him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Neji? Sai? Shikamari? They were now under his command? Talk about a total role reversal! Weeks before they were all jerks!

"They are now under your stead, Naruto…" Helios explained. "Apparently, you have proven yourself to them…Now you truly are a leader."

The blonde boy wasn't ready for this, at least he felt that way. This was all too easy, and all too soon. Could he really be a good leader? He still had so much to learn from grandma Tsunade and all his other teachers.

"There is no time for second guessing, Naruto. You must be ready now, or your cousin will fall."

A blinding white light came from the soft skies, shooting towards the ground like a falling star. Helios stared at it as it continued to fall.

"I believe you know what that is, Naruto…" Said boy's eyes widened considerably at the moving light. "Hold out your hand, guide it to you."

Stretching his arm to the heavens, Naruto watched the light steer its course towards him; the object was round and cool to the touch. Yes…He knew exactly what it was.

He brought it down, stared at its shimmery surface. It really did look like the moon, yet it was so small that it fit in the palm of his hand. Staring into its crystal surface, he could swear he could see the face of a woman with long blonde hair, smiling at him.

"Do you know what to do?" Helios asked.

Determination fell into blue eyes.

"Hell yes…" Naruto blinked. "Uh…I mean uh…"

Helios chuckled at the boy's antics. "Go, Naruto…Head towards the sun…There you will fulfill your purpose and become as you have been destined to become…Do you know what that destiny is, Naruto?"

Yes he knew, somehow he knew…He would not allow Sakura to taint her inner light. He would protect her, brutally if necessary. This, he realized, was the true reason behind the court; the reason why a star seed was obsessed with protecting the moon clan, his clan. The moon clan was the clan of light, the clan of peace. To destroy something so pure and innocent would be a crime against nature; that was why darkness wiped it off the earth for it knew the clan's power…The power to defeat the darkness within people's hearts and souls. In all purpose to save the world from the dark grip that the darkness had upon everyone.

"I don't know how it will happen…" Naruto began his declaration. "But when it does…I will protect Sakura's world…" He looked onto the horizon. "I will make sure she doesn't stain her hands with war. I will make sure her heart isn't destroyed by despair and hatred." He gripped the crystal tightly within his fist. "Make no mistake…my cousin has shed her last tear, seen her final brutal battle. She'll stay within her crystal tower, a beacon of hope without a care in the world."

Helios smiled a gentle smile. "Then go to her, Naruto…And when this dream is done…Your transformation will be complete."

Naruto headed towards the sun, dead set in giving the glowing object in his hands to its new host. As he reached the top of a large hill, he paused. The figure awaiting him there paused as well.

It was Sakura, her green eyes blazing with a purpose.

"Naruto…?"

"Sakura…?"

They said each other's names at the same time, unsure of why the other was there. Naruto's glowing fist said it all.

"Is that…?" He nodded, opening his hand for her to see. She was awed by its unearthly glow and was surprised at it being so small.

"Sakura…Do you think we're ready for this…responsibility?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "You know…I'm not sure, Naruto." She smiled at her cousin. "But I know that I'm ready as long as my family is with me."

Naruto took her hand. "Sakura…I swear, that as long as I'm breathing, I'm gonna protect the family I have…" He stared at her. "Count on it."

She giggled. "I had a feeling you would say that…" She stared out at the expanse that was Elysion. "You know…this place is so peaceful…I wish the regular world was like this…Do you think I can do that, Naruto? Change the world and turn it into a peaceful one?"

"Most definitely, Sakura." Their foreheads touched, their symbols joining together as one. "Ready?"

She smirked.

"Most definitely."

Next Time: The White Ninja


	43. The White Ninja

Chapter 43

The White Ninja

There was panic all throughout the Hyuga compound that morning after the Hikari group became a single entity. It didn't take long for all living there to discover the catastrophe within the main household. The two remaining members of the moon clan, the one clan that pretty much ruled over the Hyuga clan, were no one to be found.

It had to have been an inside kidnapping job for it was too clean for it to be anything else. There was no sign of struggle in any room, nor outside. A quick scan of the members of court and all was revealed.

Sasuke was gone…along with his former team.

Damn.

Their worst fears had been realized. Sasuke had acted on his own and had taken Naruto and Sakura to kami knew where. Fearing the worst, the Hyuga shrine was the next place to look.

The once Neo-Queen who slumbered there within a coffin of crystal…was gone.

This was not good.

The ancestors acted quickly enough, Ami typing away at her computer furiously while the others discussed the situation. Their reaction told all that this situation had happened to them before.

"There is only one way to locate them…" Raye frowned. "Teleport."

"Are you insane!?" Makoto shouted. "They aren't ready for that!"

"I don't like it either but it's the only way." Haruka snorted. "Raye, when we find him, he's dead."

Raye's face hardened. "Agreed."

Teleportation…Very much similar to the traveling jutsu, it enabled the entire group to go anywhere on earth, provided they all concentrated on the same exact area. The problem though, there was no area to envision, making it much more difficult to perform and much more dangerous to try.

Still though, there was no other way to find the last remains of the Moon Clan. They had to try.

They stood in a complete circle as the ancestors instructed. Grasping hands, they concentrated.

It was a strange feeling, like being lifted into the air. Colors swirled around them in a dancing rainbow. They had to be ready for anything. Hence, when the colors faded, it took them less than a second to transform and quite literary tear the place apart. No stone was left unaccounted for in the dismal surroundings of the underground lair.

Their star seeds were pissed…there was going to be retribution.

Suigetsu was first, gone before he could make a single move. He had to be thankful his death was quick and painless. Juugo was next, also given the same treatment. There would be no prisoners taken.

For no one kidnaps those who are protected by the stars.

Kabuto had been located by the Hyuga cousins in the dungeon overseeing an unconscious Naruto. There were no words expressed, simply fighting to be had. In the end, Kabuto was beheaded by Neji.

Gaara and Sai had surprisingly teamed together, looking in each nook and cranny for something, anything that would lead them to either Naruto or Sakura.

"Ne, Gaara-sama." Sai's voice made the Kazekage stop in his tracks. "Is this as hard for you, as it is for me? Not knowing what he is doing to her?"

Gaara paused then slowly nodded.

"I wonder if this feeling is due in part to our star seeds or…something else." Sai hummed. "Am I wanting to kill the Uchiha simply because of a star within or is it because I am in love with Sakura?"

Was this kid serious? Was he actually asking Gaara of the sand this?

"You are a complete and utter idiot to ask me of all people that." Gaara blurted out. "Now be silent."

Silence befell the two for a long period of time. They noticed a shimmering light underneath a door in the dimly lit hallway. Gaara didn't bother with stealth instead he opted for brute force.

His sand slammed into the door, throwing it off its hinges in the process. He entered first, followed by Sai.

Karin greeted them with a frightful stare, which had intensified when the two men's gaze became murderous.

There was Sakura, sleeping within a crystal coffin, right behind the red haired woman.

Sand took hold of her, crushing her tightly. Karin couldn't scream let alone breathe.

Sai watched the display with interest. Sure he wished he had attacked first, but Gaara's way was more…suitable for this moment. So Sai stood by, waiting and watching.

Gaara spoke not a word, his gaze said it all. Those feelings of needing blood coursed throughout his body once more. He held out his hand, balled it into a tight fist as Karin's eyes widened.

"Sand Coffin."

Needless to say, Karin was no more.

The sand receded to its master as the two boys walked into the room. There was no sign of Sasuke, yet they knew him to be there.

"I suggest coming out, Sasuke…" Sai was the most leveled headed hence it was he who spoke to the darkness around them.

There was silence.

Then the fire attacked.

Quickly, Gaara held up his sand shield to protect them from the onslaught of fire.

"Leave." The voice bellowed out from the darkness.

"You know we cannot do such, Uchiha." Gaara growled out.

A dark chuckle. "True…I know this…" Sasuke came out of the shadows. "However I cannot allow you to return them to Konoha. The council will kill them."

"We are not stupid, Sasuke…" Sai replied. "We knew the council would do such after the…stunt pulled."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

"You cannot possibly keep the moon clan in this desolate place, Uchiha…It will corrupt them. They will be transferred to Suna where they will be properly protected."

Sasuke snorted. "Sure…Then your village will want to use them for power…I won't allow it."

"Who are you to say what is to happen to them?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I am the future king after all…"

This time Sai raised an eyebrow.

"I seriously doubt that…After Sakura refused your proposal."

"Perhaps she did then…She won't now." He placed his hand upon the crystal coffin. "She will be safe and happy."

No one saw the kunai coming but it came. It flew through the air, past Sai and Gaara, heading straight for Sasuke's hand. He caught the kunai before it could cause any damage, stared at it with a frown.

"A…white kunai?"

"Keep your filthy hands off of her, Uchiha."

A form stepped into the room. It took no thought to know who the blonde boy was but, he looked very much different. Gone were his orange robes, replaced with white and gold. He looked very much like a ninja, complete with the forehead protector across his head with his clan's symbol blazing with yellow light. Behind him, standing ever vigilant, were Neji and Hinata.

Naruto had transformed…but…into what?

The blonde boy smirked. "You can call me…the white ninja."

Sasuke snorted, rolled his eyes. "Very original, dobe."

Once again kunais came forward, this time pinning a surprised Sasuke to the wall. Try as he might but the last Uchiha could not break free.

"You better be damn glad I'm not going to kill you, teme." Naruto's voice was cold, dripping with venom. Very unlike Naruto. "But you sure as hell are not going anywhere near Sakura…Not until she helps you." He turned to the shocked parties in the room. "If he so much as utters one word, kill him."

The four members of Hikari looked at one another, surprised by Naruto's new attitude yet not surprised. They could understand his anger. They themselves wanted to see the Uchiha suffer. As such Neji went over to Sasuke's prone form, held his scythe-like weapon right smack in the middle of Sasuke's throat. One more inch, one word, and Sasuke was dead.

The danger now under control, Naruto stood by the coffin, placed his hand upon it. Instantly, it opened to him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" He spoke softly to the sleeping girl lying before them. Gently he took his cousin's limp hand. "Okinasai*…" He kissed the crescent moon upon her forehead.

The room became bathed in light.

Next Time: The Crystal Queen

*A command to wake up (like a mother asks her child to wake up in the morning)


	44. The Crystal Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 44

The Crystal Queen

The towering light could be seen well off into distant countries, a beacon of sorts. At the time, no one quite knew what it meant or where it came from. They just knew it was bright, almost brighter than the sun. Only a few knew what the light meant, one of the said few saw the light atop her tower within Konoha. Her arms crossed, and a serious look upon her face, the Fifth Hokage sighed.

"Here we go…"

The light had split open the earth, making the underground hideaway not so hidden anymore. Those within the walls of the hideaway rushed towards the light, a sense of excitement and worry coursing through their veins.

As they came to the very room where the light originated, the light began to fade. The moment they rushed in, the light was gone. They saw their comrades picking themselves up off the floor and a captured Sasuke Uchiha held against the far wall by white kunais.

"What happened?" Temari was at Gaara's side in an instant. After all, he was still the Kazekage.

Dust from the big hole in the ceiling began to clear as sunlight entered the dark underground room. They saw Naruto first, dressed in his white robes. He moved aside.

There she stood, pink hair to the floor, eyes as calm as the seas. Those very same eyes were staring at Sasuke. No words spilled from her mouth as she approached him. Gentle hands held his head in place.

Gentle lips kissed his hard ones.

No one breathed. Could Sakura have fallen into darkness? Would they have to kill her before she destroyed them all?

The pink haired princes stepped away, taking a place next to Naruto. White light engulfed Sasuke's form. It had to be painful for he was screaming, but was that really him screaming? And for that matter, why was he screaming at all?

The darkness was thrown from his body, the light forming it into a ball. The dark ball burst into millions of crystallized pieces which fell to the floor at his feet. The white kunais disappeared and Sasuke dropped unceremoniously to the floor, his clothes normal.

"Until you have learned the error of your ways, you shall be as you are now…A civilian." Even Sakura's voice had changed! It was as if she matured over night! Instead of a hotheaded, emotional teenager, a calm and collected woman stood before them.

No, she did not carry herself as any ordinary woman would. She held the aura of nobility about her.

Wait…did she just call Sasuke a civilian?

"No longer a ninja, no longer a star…You will stay this way until I see fit…" She smiled sadly. "Perhaps a bit of humility will do you some good."

"Enough gawking…we have got a problem." Naruto's voice brought everyone back to reality. "The Akatsuki have all nine beasts…" He smirked at them all. "Ready to show the world what we can do?"

They all gave a nod. Now was the time.

Naruto took his cousin's hand, great concern dripping from his voice. "You need rest, Sakura-chan."

She shook her head. "Sakura Haruno is dead…" She looked up into the sky through the large hole in the ceiling. "I am…the descendant of Serenity the first, great-great granddaughter of Serenity the second, and great granddaughter of the Lady of the Moon…I am Serenity the fourth, the Crystal Princess." She wobbled for a moment, gripping onto her cousin tightly. The crystal's power too great and her body still weak from the new moon, it was all too known she might fall into a faint. When she did, it was Naruto that picked her up.

"No…" He said. "Not a princess anymore…" He grinned at the court around him. "Right guys?"

All were in agreement. No longer was their charge a princess…

She was now a queen.

Next Time: Return to Suna


	45. Return to Suna

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you like the turn of events to come! ::grins::

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but the original characters Amera and Gala belong to ME!!!

Return to Suna

Sakura had remembered seeing Naruto in the land of dreams; she remembered when their foreheads touched…

Then…nothing.

It was a strange feeling to be sure. It was like…she was floating around in a sea of light and warmth. She knew deep down in her soul this was the crystal around her, providing her with this comfort. But, if she was here, surrounded by this warmth…Who was out there, in the real world?

She had remembered Gala saying something about the crystal doing whatever it deemed necessary for the protection of its host. Could that be the case at this moment? Did the crystal believe that someone from the outside would harm her? Her eyes widening, she panicked. Not knowing what to do she shouted to the warmth about her.

"Don't hurt Sasuke!"

The light moved in reply. Did it listen to her? She hoped so. Wait why was she getting so sleepy? Not able to fight it, Sakura closed her eyes.

When she opened them, sand colored walls greeted her. Was this the place she had been kept in? Seeing a small window she looked outside.

There stood the village of Suna, its residents rushing about their daily business.

Frowning, Sakura sat back on her bed. When did she go to Suna? Everything before Elysion was a bit fuzzy. She knew Sasuke had taken her somewhere but to Suna? No way.

"You fainted." Temari's voice came from the door where the wind woman was leaning against the doorframe, a look of concern on her face. "You okay?"

Sakura nodded. Standing, she noticed her hair was clear to her feet.

"What…happened?"

"You woke up." Temari explained.

"And Sasuke?"

A twitch from the wind woman but nothing else.

"He's gone. You took away his star seed and his chakra, possibly the Sharigon as well. Safe to say he won't be a problem anymore."

Pink hair was stunned. She…she took all of Sasuke's power away? Holy cow! Wait a minute…Shaking her head, Sakura looked at her hands.

"No, I didn't…the crystal did." She looked at the blonde woman. "Tell me what happened, please…and where is everyone?"

"Naruto and the boys are stationed in Konoha at the moment…we all thought it best you not go there yet, seeing as how the council over there has a very…bad opinion of all this…" Temari shrugged. "Besides, this IS the safest place right now. Gaara will make sure you are safe while the rest of us look for the Akatsuki."

Pause.

"THAT IDIOT!!!" Sakura screamed out her frustrations. "That's IT! When I see Naruto he is going to get it so HELP ME!!!"

How dare he keep her away from all the fighting!? That wasn't what she wanted to do!

By Temari's shocked expression, Sakura believed the wind woman expected her to be all calm and collective now that the crystal was in place.

Calm and collective were NOT in Sakura's vocabulary.

"Oh I can't believe him!" Sakura felt like ripping her hair out. "I can't believe all of you still think I'm weak!!!" She paused. When had the room starting spinning?

Temari was at her side in an instant.

"Haruka-sensei said it will take a few days for your body to get used to the crystal." Temari explained. "So just take it easy will you?"

Of course! Oh Sakura was so stupid! Did she REALLY think it would be that easy? Just get the crystal then knock out the bad guys? Groaning, she face planted into the pillow upon her bed. Temari couldn't really understand the pinkette but she thought she had heard some few choice words coming from the girl.

"How is she doing?" Sakura's head snapped up upon hearing Raye-san's voice. Naruto's adoptive mother strolled into the room and gave a gentle smile towards Sakura.

"Raye-san!" Sakura leaped up and hugged the woman, glad to see her face.

Raven hair chuckled as a hand patted shiny pink hair.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura-chan. I was getting worried for a while…" She gave a gentle push so she could stare at the girl. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…So NOW are you going to train me?"

The woman shook her head. "Not yet…You need rest first."

Green eyes glared.

"NO. I am TIRED of resting. I am going to do SOMETHING." She stood, dead set in her ways. Raye blocked the only exit to the room; Sakura stared straight in her face. "If any of you TRY and stop me I'm going to punch you clear in the face!"

The scout of fire stood unmoving for a long moment, all the while Temari stood, ready and willing to knock Sakura out if necessary.

When Raye moved aside, Sakura nodded.

"Temari, take me to Gaara NOW!" The wind woman knew that tone…That was an order, not a request.

"He's busy with meetings right now—" No more words were said after THAT look. Temari had never in her life been afraid of Sakura Haruno, but now…there was no telling what the girl could do. And when given that glare, the very same one Sakura once used on her enemies, Temari knew there would be trouble if she didn't do as asked.

"Alright, I'll take you…"

They had gone down a long hallway, sand colored walls all around. At the end of the hall stood two overbearing doors, waiting to be opened.

Hesitance crept into Sakura once she noticed the doors. Just standing there in front of them made her believe this was a stupid idea from the start.

Still though, she wanted to have her voice heard and no big, scary doors were going to stop her.

Raye noticed her hesitation. "Don't let them intimidate you, Sakura…remember who you are…They might not respect you, but Gaara will. This is your test, Sakura…" She smiled. "Make your ancestors proud."

Nodding, Sakura remembered the rules of court the ancestors had taught her. Straightening herself tall and proud, Sakura turned to Temari.

"Open them."

Nodding Temari grabbed a handle while Raye took the other. Both looked at one another…The doors opened, Temari stepped in first. Glares on old faces greeted her but she held her ground. It was now or never.

"Announcing Queen Serenity the Fourth…daughter of the moon."

The whole council had stood upon her entrance, none spoke a word. Sakura stood there in confusion and shock, not expecting such respectful treatment from any of them.

"Our Kazekage has told us of the recent developments…" One elder spoke suddenly. "Our village is thankful you are safe."

Another elder spoke up. "This village is honored to hold within its walls such a powerful young woman…" She smiled; spoke to Sakura as though she were speaking to her own grand-daughter. "Please, great child of the moon…might we see this…crystal?"

Sakura didn't know what to say to these developments. She was half expecting them to kick her out…or at least Gaara escort her out.

"You…know about the sliver crystal?" She asked the man that had first spoken.

He in turn nodded. "Indeed…May we see it?"

Sakura frowned, unsure. "I…don't know…"

Raye took that moment to enter the room. She came to Sakura, placed gentle hands on the girl's forearms.

"Hold out your hands, close your eyes." She instructed the pinkette. "Look deep, though you shouldn't have to dig too much."

The girl did as instructed; Raye had been true to her word, Sakura merely had to shut her eyes to feel that warmth she had once been wrapped in while in her unconscious state.

"You are its mistress, Sakura…" She could hear Raye's voice while around the gentle glow. "Take a long, deep breath…And let it out."

The moment Sakura let out her breath, she felt a warmth across her face, heard gasps all around.

"Sakura…Open your eyes…"

There was no corner that the light didn't enter, no darkness the light didn't invade. It was a warm, inviting glow coming from a small crystal floating above Sakura's hands.

All had gone mute at the sight of it, at the feel of its glow. It was breathtaking to see and to feel. Power poured out of the small crystal like water flowing through a stream.

The glow receded as the crystal went back into its owner. The owner herself dropped unceremoniously to the floor, trying her best to calm her racing heart and her erratic breathing.

The other members of the court, Gala, Hinata, and Ino, that had journeyed to Suna raced into the room after feeling the crystal's waves.

"What the hell did you do!?" Gala wanted to pound every last one of the stuck up elders and she was going to if her own charge hadn't stopped her.

"I'm…okay…Just…Give me a minute." The girl began to pick herself off the floor, using what little strength she had. However she hadn't succeeded and would have fallen straight back down if someone hadn't of helped her. Looking up, Sakura's eyes widened.

There was Gaara, holding her forearm to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"I'm fine, Gaara…Really…" She gave a weak smile, he countered with a deep frown.

"You will go to your rooms and sleep." He said.

Defiant to the end, Sakura glared at him.

"No."

It had gotten so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Gaara decided he agreed with Sasuke Uchiha on one thing: Sakura Haruno was extremely stubborn and annoying. He had to give the girl credit though, she wanted to be perceived as strong and was doing all she could to not be a burden to anyone.

With those attitudes, she really would become a good ruler someday.

"You have nothing to prove here, Sakura…" He told her. "We all know you are strong…so just get over it before you hurt yourself."

It was cruel but she needed to hear it. Deep inside he could practically hear his star seed's outrage, not for the statement he just made but for the vessel herself. She was going to cause harm to herself if she didn't slow down and rest.

To have someone like Gaara of the sand to call you strong should stop her charade; thankfully it did. Her eyes had gone wider than before then her whole body relaxed. She looked completely dejected, her eyes down cast. Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was like talking to a child!

"I will give you two days." His announcement made her head jerk up. "After two days, you can do whatever you see fit. Agreed?"

Remembering he was just looking out for her and the fact he was the leader of this whole village, Sakura stopped herself from grumbling.

"I will agree to that." She all put pried his hand from her arm as she stood on her own two feet. "Sorry for intruding…I merely wanted to be included."

"And you will." The elder woman smiled. "When you are well rested."

Another elder took her hand, kissed it. "It is an honor, daughter of the moon. Welcome to Suna."

Sakura was escorted back to her room by the girls and Raye. Once entering, Raye stated she needed to leave.

"You're going after the nine beasts, aren't you?" Sakura may be weak but she sure wasn't stupid.

The raven haired woman nodded.

"Do not worry, Sakura-chan…" She smiled. "You will get your chance at battle…Just at a time when you are ready." She patted the girl on the head once more. "You've been my daughter for a brief time…already I am proud of you."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Raye-san…" She frowned. "But it's going to be boring the next two days…"

A chuckle. "I think you should think if this as a transitional two days, Sakura-chan…for once they are over, you will have a very much different life…Gaara knows this, which is why he gave you two days. Spend time with the girls, have fun…because to the world, they will be your last two days as Sakura Haruno." Then in a blaze of fire, the fire ancestor was gone.

Taking the woman's words to heart, Sakura turned to the girls around her. Grinning she raised a fist in the air.

"Slumber Party!!!!"

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Gaara glared at every single elder that stared at him. He knew their game all too well.

"What is wrong, Lord Kazekage?" One of them had the audacity to ask.

His glare never wavered.

"If any of you come in contact with her without myself present…" He turned to head out of the room. "You will die."

An elder stood, raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat, Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara stopped.

"No."

Without a word he transformed in front of them. Sand came up to every single one of the elders, molded into very sharp spikes that were aimed right at their aging throats.

"It's a promise."

Next Time: World Shaking


	46. World Shaking

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been muy busy…::groan:: but anyway, I've got some good chapters for you guys! Hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

World Shaking

Suna was a nice place but Sakura had the sneaking suspicion Gaara had made it that way specifically for her. When her two days of rest were over, the very next morning two servants walked in stating they were hers to command. While they cleaned the room and brought food, the girl court got down to business…

The business of make-overs that is.

Temari had gone through her closet and many others while Hinata and Ino dealt with hair. Gala was security, leaning against the door ever so vigilant of the surroundings.

All through the commotion, Sakura had her eyes closed, trying her best to center herself. She could feel the glow of the crystal within, calming her beating heart. The first time she met the council, nothing much went on…Now she was unsure of what was going to happen. For that matter, would they just see her as a means to make Suna great? She honestly didn't know.

It took a good while but the make-over had been completed. The girls thought it best that Sakura not wear Suna's colors and Sakura agreed. She wanted to wear the colors of her clan, white and gold and what their queen wanted, she was going to get.

Satisfied with the result, Sakura took a large deep breath then stepped out into the hallway, her court-minus Amera-behind her.

As she and the girls walked down the hall, there were stares and gaps of which Sakura paid them no mind. Her goal was those double doors at the end of the hall. This time though, she was ready. They were going to expect a well mannered, very regal queen…She would do such just to prove to them she meant business.

Gala and Temari took a door, waiting for the signal. When Sakura nodded, the doors opened and once again she was announced. Again the council stood upon the announcement of her arrival. This time, a seat was prepared for her which she took without a word. No surprise that the seat was placed on the right side of Gaara, the place of high honor according to the rules of court. Once she had taken her seat, all others sat down and the meeting began.

At least…until the whole room began to shake violently.

Pieces of the ceiling crumbled, falling to the floor. They were little at best but the stars within the room took no chances when it came to the one whom they protected. Sakura was thrown to the ground covered by Gala's body as ceiling pieces came down upon her seat.

A ninja burst into the room, paler than the sand.

"The tanuki! He's attacking the village!!!"

Another rumble, this one knocking most of the elders out of their seats; Their worst fears had come to pass, only the one tailed beast had no vessel to help cause destruction. He was alone.

Sakura stood, dusting off her person she hurried into action.

"Don't send anyone near it!" She shouted amid the confused looks about her.

"But, —"

"Only a star seed can hurt it!" Sakura replied. "Get everyone in the city to safety. WE'LL take the beast down."

The elders turned to their kage, who nodded in agreement. It appears the stars would have their first battle, at least those within Suna's walls.

The walls of the kage manor shook as people rushed to and fro to shelter. A loud howl could be heard outside that was not the sound of the wind…

It was the sound of the corrupted powers of the scout of wind…turned into a beast long ago.

Sakura ignored everything; all that mattered was to help in any way necessary.

Too bad the others thought differently.

Sakura had been confined to her rooms but it wasn't easy for the others to confine her. She screamed, kicked, whatever was needed to get away. It was too bad she didn't know how to use the crystal otherwise their butts would be fried by now.

Once the court was gone, Sakura took it upon herself to sneak out. Though she was no longer in possession of chakra, she still had the skills of a ninja. Tsunade would have been proud of the escape stunt her student performed, scaling a rather large wall amidst the throws of battle around her. Finally reaching the roof, green eyes got a good look at the battle below.

The beast was huge and ugly! It sure didn't look like any tankui she had seen in pictures. Its skin the color of the sand it blew around, while its red eyes held nothing but anger and hate.

It was a totally terrifying thing to see.

Was this beast actually inside Gaara all those years ago? She now could see why his whole village practically wanted him dead those years ago. The beast gave off nothing but blood lust waves. A person would need great willpower to withstand such a beast inside them!

Down below, she saw the girls doing what they could to stop the beast but everything they threw at it only made the thing madder. The moon child wanted to help in some way but she had no clue how! What was she supposed to do? Go up to the thing and slap it across the face!?

Something jumped inside Sakura…The crystal was reacting to her plea. Did it know how to help? Placing a hand upon her heart, Sakura closed her eyes to hear the call of the object within.

"Please, we must help them."

Ripples in the light formed in reaction. It was trying to say something, something she couldn't understand. The words became louder by the second, almost screaming in her ears. She understood what she had to do.

"HEY UGLY!!! OVER HERE!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and the beast reacted. It turned around to face her, sniffed the air around her.

"Moon…" It growled out. "You reek of it."

Sakura smirked.

"Thanks." She raised her hands high in the air and spoke the words that were repeated over and over through her thoughts.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Those down below would claim they saw a pink haired goddess standing before the One Tailed Beast without fear before white light engulfed her and the creature.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted.

There was a shrieking howl before the light receded. A form began to fall straight towards the ground, that form being Sakura's near unconscious body.

Sand caught her before she fell to her death and gently guided her to the ground below where the girls quickly gathered around her. Their charge's eyes opened slowly, she smiled…unfurled her hands.

It was floating, a light of sorts in Sakura's hands. Upon the light was an unknown blue symbol.

"It's the symbol of Sailor Uranus…" Sakura told them as she stared at the light she held. "It's Haruka-san's power…" Slowly she stood, turned toward the scout of wind's blood daughter.

"Take a breath…and hold on tight." Then she pushed the light straight into Temari.

Temari's body was surrounded with light. Was the beast placed into her? Why? It should have been destroyed!

The light gone, Temari was kneeling on the ground, breathing as though she had just ran a marathon.

"Temari!!!" Gala helped her fallen comrade up. "You okay?"

"Well, isn't this a sight to behold…Didn't think I would get to meet the famous court of the moon, yeah…" The Akatsuki member stood before them with a frown on his face. "You mind telling me what happened to my pet?"

Gala glared at him. "What the hell is your problem!? You almost destroyed this place!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Big deal, so what? It got you guys out didn't it?" He grinned at Sakura. "Hey girlie…Listen, why don't you come with me—"

He was attacked by sand before he could finish his statement. Gaara stood between him and the girls, mad as hell.

"You will come no further." He stated while his cold eyes remained upon the black cloaked man.

"You? You're one too? Interesting…" The Akatsuki member smirked. "Well, guess I'd have to prove I'm worthy by killing a member of your court, eh princess?" His long, jagged sword was in view. "Find with me…" He raced forward, sword drawn.

"Gaara-san MOVE!" It was Temari who spoke up. Gaara stepped away calmly, giving Temari full view of the attacker.

Quickly she raised her hand, balled it in a fist and concentrated all her power into it. She glared at the Akatsuki member as the words screamed from her lips.

"World Shaking!"

There was light, there was destruction. When it all was done, the only thing left of the Akatsuki member was his cloak…and his sword.

Beyond shock, Temari dropped to the sandy ground, a silence around her. She took a look at her hands, did they truly do this? Cause a man to disintegrate like that?

"The ancestors said the beasts were their powers…" Despite the deep silence that surrounded them, Hinata was the first to speak. Does that mean…?

"When a blood son or daughter is given the purified powers of their ancestor…they receive an ability…At least that's what Ami deduced."

Haruka was there, her arms crossed and smirking as though she had just gotten away with murder.

"Nice job, Serenity the Fourth…You passed your first test…"

Next Time: The Plan


	47. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

The Plan

She had taken it all, all of his power gone…including his birthright, the Sharingon, all because his views of the world were different than her own. Humility? That was her excuse? Humility! Ha! It was ridiculous for an Uchiha to think about becoming humble.

He had ran, ran like a pathetic weakling. If his father were alive to see him like this, he would be disowned as an Uchiha son.

His feet took him far as they could go then he would rest for a bit and continue on. Kami this was humiliating! He had to stop every mile! His feet were screaming but he ignored them like the stubborn person he was. Pain was just an illusion of the mind, that is what Orochimaru taught him and he used that knowledge to its full intent.

His body taking no more strain, Sasuke plopped right into the dirt like a weakling. He was so tired…As consciousness began to slip from his mind, a black form drew near him. Too weak to fend off any attack, Sasuke accepted the darkness around him.

When he woke, he found himself in a familiar atmosphere. The walls were dark rock, no window brought light into the little room and the bed small.

"You are awake I see…" He turned, saw a tall, masked man standing at a door. "You look much better now than when I saw you, Sasuke Uchiha."

The man knew his name? Could he be a surviving subordinate of Orochimaru? Couldn't be because Sasuke didn't recognize him.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten you don't know me…By your standards, I should be dead by now." The man's swirling eyes met Sasuke's coal colored ones.

"I am Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke wouldn't have believed the man if not for the man's swirling eyes. Only Uchiha's were given the Sharingon ability…Could this man really be an Uchiha? For that matter, could he really be who he claimed to be?

"I heard what happened to you…How the princess took away your gifts like that…Tell me…is she as the legends say? Powerful and beautiful?"

The boy glared, not saying a word he turned his head away from the man.

Madara chuckled. "Do not blame her, Sasuke…She does not understand our world…That is how it should be, after all it is taboo for a Moon Child to understand darkness." The man walked over to him. "Then again she is no longer a princess…with the crystal and all…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. How did he know Sakura had the crystal?

The man seemed to read Sasuke's thoughts for he replied, "Don't be silly…I am the first generation…I am more sensitive to the crystal's pulses than you are, Sasuke." He leaned against the wall. "So…what do you intend to do now?"

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know…He felt empty, completely empty. His life seemed to have suddenly stopped in its tracks. Where was he to go now? He couldn't go to Konoha and there was no way in hell he was returning to Sound.

"You could join me..." Madara suggested. "It would be a good idea to have another blood son on the Akatsuki team…"

So…that was where he was…Sasuke had to smirk. Darkness seems to search for him no matter where he went.

"Why would I join you?" He asked Madara.

A smile as the man walked over.

"Did my mother tell you the story of the moon clan?" Sasuke nodded. "Did she tell you how the moon clan is supposed to bring peace to the world?"

Sasuke frowned…She left that part out. Just how was this 'change of the world' supposed to happen anyway?

Knowing the answer by seeing the young one's face, Madara chuckled.

"To put it simply, Sasuke…" He stared at the younger Uchiha. "The world must be destroyed before it can be healed."

Sasuke whipped his head to the man, disbelieving what he just said. Destroy the world? Impossible! Sakura couldn't do such a thing! Like Madara just said, she was a being of light!

"The world cannot be reborn until the seeds of evil are destroyed." Madara explained. "The moon clan cannot do it or it will taint their light…That is why champions must be chosen." He crossed his arms. "The queen will choose her champions by granting ancient powers to nine people. The people will use the gifts given to them and destroy the world. Once done, the queen will give life back to the world…" He stared at the boy again. "Do you know…which powers she will grant, Sasuke?"

The teen's breath hitched.

"The nine beasts…"

Madara nodded. "Indeed…Sakura will purify the beasts, turning them into the powers they once were…After the purification, she will choose who will be bestowed with it. Once given the ancient powers, the champions will use them to destroy the world while the moon clan patiently waits in a safe location."

"And you of the Akatsuki believe she will choose all of you?" Sasuke asked.

A shrug from the man. "We are the best and brightest and understand what is to happen…Even now our members are out there, trying to locate her whereabouts so that we may take her somewhere safe." He gestured around the room. "Our lair isn't much but it will provide her with enough protection. We both know what will happen if she steps into darkness…the crystal will surround her and protect her."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He will stay down here with the queen of course. I couldn't very well allow any member of the moon clan to watch the end now could I? It would break their spirits." He looked at his hand. "As for their court…" He frowned. "Well, you have seen them…Quite the incompetent ones aren't they? Sure they are protecting them now but not for long...but of course, you and I both know that darkness is the only thing that can truly protect the light."

It was all clear now, the Akatsuki's plans. They wanted to replace the court of the moon…But still there was one question needed to be asked.

"And you believe she will choose you to…be her King?" Sasuke asked the man.

"That is why we would need you, Sasuke. You have a rapport with her…It seems best that you would fit that position. A land ruled by Yin and Yang would be very peaceful, She Yin, you the Yang."

His answer seemed to make sense. Still though, would they use Sakura and Naruto as he had used them before? A deep voice inside Sasuke told him it was wrong, but something else, something stronger was practically forcing him to believe it was a correct decision. Where had these feeling come from?

When he stood of his forced accord, Sasuke knew he had been tricked. Geez being without power was so stupid! He was so pathetic that he forgot the number one rule when it came to his family's blood trait!

Never look an Uchiha in the eye…and Sasuke…had stared straight into the swirling eyes of Madara Uchiha not but two minute ago.

Damn.

"What do you need me to do?" He felt like he was watching a movie in the back of a theatre. Was this how all felt when they were under the Sharingon's power?

Madara smiled. "A simple task…One I believe you will be able to handle…" He headed out the door. "Follow me."

They walked down a long, dark hallway until they came to a large, high ceiling room where another man was standing, waiting.

"This is will be your partner." Madara explained. "Since you are a blood son…It seems only natural that you will be given the 9th beast…" Madara went to a wall with a strange container upon it. Inside the container were glowing lights, swirling violently within. Madara reached in, pulled out the red light and placed it in Sasuke's hands.

"The moment you leave these grounds, that will become the 9th beast, our ancestor's hidden power in its corrupted form." He watched as Sasuke stared at the glowing red light. "You know what you have to do…don't you?"

Sasuke nodded. Not saying a word, he followed Madara out of the hidden lair and into the bright sunlight.

"Place it on the ground, and say its name." Madara instructed and Sasuke listened. The teen stared at the glowing ball of light upon the ground. Inside, Sasuke was beyond pissed. How dare this guy use their family's blood trait on one of his own!

"Kyuubi…"

The light ball burst, growing in size. The nine tailed fox howled to the sky then glared at Sasuke, Madara, and the Akatsuki member.

"You want vengeance…Don't you?" Sasuke's new partner asked the beast.

"I want blood." The beast growled. "The blood of fire."

The Kyuubi's words haunted Sasuke's very core.

The man nodded. "And we will help you…" He stared at the horizon then turned to Sasuke. "And if we should encounter the prince and queen…I think it would be best if you handled that situation…"

Sasuke nodded though on the inside he was silently thinking of a way out of this mess.

"Then the blood we are about to spill is just, Sasuke…" Sasuke's partner looked toward the Kyuubi. "To Konoha…where blood will be spilt in the name of the moon."

Next Time: Return to Konoha


	48. Return to Konoha

Next chapter up and ready! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Return to Konoha

They had split up into separate groups, half going to Suna while the other went to Konoha. At one point, Naruto had been a bit hesitant when Gaara suggested Sakura go to Suna but now the once Kyuubi container was thankful she was safe in the sand lands. For Naruto feared his cousin wouldn't be able to handle the stares he and his group were now receiving.

Now, Naruto was used the being stared at. He had been stared at all of his life with stares of hate with an occasional terror stare added in. These stares though were a bit unnerving. People were staring with awed stares, stares that people would give when exposed to something they had never seen before. Some kids had even stopped playing and moved out of the way to let them pass. Why were people acting this way?

"I believe they sense what we have for quite a while, Naruto-kun…" Sai told him. "It has just intensified due to…recent developments."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"They feel your light, Naruto-kun." Amera smiled. "It was small at first…but now…" she chuckled. "You really should see yourself…You're practically glowing."

"I am?" Naruto looked at his hands, he couldn't see any light, but everyone else could? Very cool. Now he was truly glad Sakura wasn't here, for if the populace was awed by his glow…what would they have thought of Sakura who held the sliver crystal within her?

"We should inform Lord Hyuga of the recent events." Neiji did not let his guard down. Let them stare, but if they came close…

"We'll go to him later…Right now I got to talk to Tsunade-ba chan…" Naruto replied. "She needs to know what's going on."

Indeed she was told of everything, of Sakura's location and of the Akatsuki.

"Damn." The old woman swore under her breath. "I didn't think this would happen…" She frowned. "The only possible solution would be to locate the beasts. I have a feeling none of my ninja would be able to stand up to these things…Which leaves you all to the task." She stared at the small group before her. "Naruto, I think you should stay here while they go out and search. You've got some studies of your own to complete." She smirked. "After all I am NOT going to let my successor take my job unless he is properly trained."

Pause.

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you were captured before you could be told…" She chuckled. "Naruto, you're going to be the Sixth Hokage. It's a done deal."

Knowing this had been the blonde boy's dream since the beginning of his ninja career, those within the room watched his reaction. The blonde prince was still for a good two minutes before his body finally moved. Smiling, the boy stared at the current Hokage.

"I…think I already knew…" He stated. "Somehow…I already knew…" Nartuo smacked his hands together. "Alright then...We've got a lot of stuff to do before Sakura-chan can come here. And the first thing I want to do to…" A frown developed on his face. "I want a crack at the council."

The fifth raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't care if it is or not. I am still talking to them. I know what happened in the last meeting, don't ask how because it'll sound weird and I want my two cents in."

Tsunade paused.

"Alright, but I'm coming too…Those guys are brutal…by the way…" She looked at the group standing before her. "Where's Sasuke?"

The group went silent.

"He disappeared…After certain events…I'll tell you later, Hokage-sama." Naruto turned to his group. "Let's go guys."

The meeting room, at least to Naruto, was stuffy and a bit overwhelming but he didn't let it get to him. He remembered what happened while he was in Elysion. He watched the scene unfold, how those currently around him had pledged loyalties to the clan of the moon. He saw the elders' faces…They were shocked and a bit nervous. Naruto wondered what they would do now when he was present.

All of them were old, possibly older than Tsunade. There was one woman while the rest were all men and all were staring straight at him.

"Naruto Uzamaki…" One of the men rose from his seat around a circular table. "Explain why your cousin is not present."

The light bulb blinked then sparked as the pieces fit together. The council wouldn't haven't know of his family connection unless…He glared at the people around him.

"You knew…The whole time you knew…You all knew about my family…"

The one whom rose from his seat sat back down. None spoke a word.

The white ninja's glare intensified.

"How dare you keep all of this from ME!" He slammed his fist onto the stone table in a very Sakura Haruno-like fashion. The table burst into millions of tiny pieces. The elders didn't budge, used to such antics by the Hokage herself.

"I DEMAND to know your reasoning behind keeping this a secret my whole lifetime!!!! Did the fourth know? What about Tsunade?"

The only one whom had the gale to stand and speak was the woman elder.

"The fourth knew…the fifth did not…And it was for your and the village's protection." She stated. "You are the nine tailed fox…We could not allow—"

"SHUT UP!" his voice echoed on the walls, the force so great that the woman elder was pushed back into her seat by an unknown force. "I have a serious suspicion that it was more than that…You knew of the moon clan…"

"It does not matter anymore, Naruto…Your clan is gone, now you are a part of Konoha…" A man elder rose this time. "And once Sakura Haruno returns, our village will become the most powerful in the world…"

A growl came from the once kyuubi container. "That was your goal from the start wasn't it? You faked everything just to get the crystal!"

"We could not allow our enemies to retrieve such a powerful object. Now, enough of this, as the future sixth Hokage—"

"I AM NOT FINISHED!"

The room had gone still. Even the elders could feel the static running rampant around the room, yet they were the only ones who did not understand it.

It was the energy…of an angry moon child.

"All I have to do is say the word and you all are dead." The same venomous tone he used on Sasuke dripped through Naruto's mouth. "None of you care about this village or its people…All you care about is power. I will not let the likes of you taint Sakura's light. So either step down or die. Your choice."

The elders looked at him as though he were crazy. Was Naruto actually ordering them to step down from their positions?

Knowing his comrades had angered the wrong teen, Ikin stood.

"You must understand, Naruto…" Ikin approached the boy carefully, keeping his eyes upon those around the blonde boy. "We could not allow evil to harm you or your cousin…We all have seen horrors that we wish you would not have to." He sighed. "Perhaps in our cautious minds, we have forgotten the true meaning behind this village's purpose."

It was that moment in which Tsunade spoke up.

"We can deal with this later, right now there are more important matters to attend to…The Akatsuki have all nine beasts. Safe to say we all agree that Sakura, wherever she may be, stay there."

Ido frowned. "She will be safer here in Konoha, not some secret location."

Naruto glared at him. "I have the final say if Sakura returns or not. She stays where she is. You don't like it, you can go to hell."

Not wanting an all out brawl to happen, Tsunade nodded. "She'll stay where she is, Naruto. You have my word." She huffed. "Now that that's settled, let's work together to find the Akatsuki and deal with them. Agreed?"

A grumble from the council. "Agreed."

It was at that moment a messenger rushed into the room, bowed in respect.

"A message from Lord Kazekage…"

Ido nodded. "Very well, let's hear it…"

The ninja looked nervous.

"It's for Naruto Uzamaki…um…sir…"

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto grabbed the message, glared at the council.

"You can bet this isn't over…Not by a long shot."

Next Time: Flame Sniper


	49. Flame Sniper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but the original characters Gala and Amera belong to ME!!!

Flame Sniper

Tsunade read the letter five times and still she didn't believe it.

The one tailed beast had attacked Suna…Sakura purified it, and sent it straight back into someone. That someone being Temari and it gave the wind girl a new power.

"So…if the beast is purified, it becomes an attack?" That didn't make any sense, but then again half of what was happening didn't make any sense.

The council agreed that the Akatsuki problem was much more dangerous than bickering about Naruto's family. Hence, they all decided to work together until the crisis had been dealt with. After such, it was quite possible more arguments would be had.

Especially now with this new information.

"You think it's a hoax, Tsunade-sama?" It was weird hearing the honorific from Naruto but he had since used it after the abandoned council meeting.

"Gaara isn't the type to make lies, Naruto…" The fifth leaned back into her chair. "So…it looks like we've got a means to our problem…" She frowned. "But something doesn't sit right with me…" She stared at Naruto. "The Akatsuki member wanted Sakura to go with him."

Her successor's eyes hardened as his hands balled into tight fists.

"They want her light…It has to be that." He said.

"They might think she can purify the beasts and grant them the powers created from that…" She rolled her eyes. "As if this hadn't got more complicated…" She glared at her successor. "What the hell is it with you two and trouble? It follows you like flies!"

Her successor laughed, though she didn't think it a joke.

The laughter gone, Naruto switched back to seriousness. Again, another strange event going on…Naruto being serious! What was the world coming to these days?

"I think what we need to do is find the beasts, find a way to subdue them then let Sakura purify them." Naruto suggested. "It's just a matter of how we'll subdue them until we get them to Sakura."

He was right of course, the beasts needed to be found and contained until they could be purified; the only problem there was nothing the Fifth could think of that would do such a feat except to give them a host.

She stared at the teenager before her, her mind working a mile a minute.

"According to everyone, the Clan of the Moon has some kind of light or whatever that practically radiates off them…Maybe YOU could subdue the beasts until Sakura can get a hold of them." She looked at the note again. "Seems to me the beasts know your clan by the reaction the Tankui had when it saw Sakura…Perhaps you'll get a similar reaction to the others."

It was a plausible solution. Naruto couldn't outright purify the beasts, but because of his bloodline it was very possible he could at least stop them from causing any more damage until his cousin could deal with them.

"There's a good chance the beasts are going to their respective nations as we speak…" Tsunade frowned. "If that's true…Then the Kyuubi could very well be heading this way…"

His body language suddenly changed, turned from a confident ninja in white to a scared little boy in white. Did Naruto secretly fear the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi HAD given him such grief not many people had experienced in their lifetimes.

He had changed again, geez his mood swings were creepy, from fear to hate.

"It's going down, by my hand." And Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer.

Slowly, she nodded. "If that is how you want it…" Tsunade began to write orders she would give to the ninja of leaf. "I'll inform everyone to be on alert. We'll go ahead and take the populace to safety for precaution…There were too many lives lost the first time…I don't want any more to fall by the Kyuubi's wrath." She stopped writing, a sudden thought coming to her.

The same thought came to Naruto. If Sakura purifies the Kyuubi…Who would be given the power that comes from it now that Sasuke was missing in action?

"We'll have to think about the…receiver later." She signed her name on her decree, rolled it up. "Our first priority is the people, got that Naruto? As Hokage, you must always remember that."

Naruto nodded, agreeing to the statement wholeheartedly.

Tsunade sent a message the other lands about the impending attacks, whether they believed her or not was their choice but she still felt she needed to warn them in some way. Akatsuki were everyone's problem now, not just one specific village.

For a week there was nothing to report. All was quite within Konoha, yet its walls were overwhelmed by scouts on every side. If there was trouble, the village would know in a matter of seconds.

It was on a moon lit night that a loud howl was heard throughout the village. When the sun rose the next day…It brought with it fear…and death.

Those who were there the first time it attacked were panic stricken, running for their very lives as the nine tailed fox blew away homes and businesses with its fiery attacks. The tails swished about, destroying everything they touched.

Naruto and those of the court within Konoha were quick to react. As the others went straight for the beast, Naruto hurried about, helping all he could. He saved a small child from a burning building, then pushed a man to the ground before he could be burnt to a crisp by a way ward tail. The saved man glared at him, pushed him away.

"This is all your fault!"

It stung, deeply stung Naruto's heart to hear someone say that. Maybe it really was his fault that the fox was attacking again…That the village was crumbling around him because he had been too weak to resist as the beast was extracted from him. Believing these thoughts, Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Do not let his words scar you, Naruto-kun." Hotaru was at his side, unresponsive to the madness around her. Her eyes were trained upon the towering creature, still as emotionless as the day she subdued the same beast when it was inside Naruto. She turned those soulless eyes to him, smiled gently.

"None of this is your fault, and it never will be. Your clan is the clan of light." She pointed to two figures high upon a rooftop overseeing the carnage. "You must deal with the darkness while the others deal with the beast the darkness controls."

His eyes hardened, he hadn't seen the shadows for he was too concerned with the populace to notice. Now, his full attention to them, he could make out one single shadow.

Sasuke.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rage engulfed Naruto's form, his aura now so bright many who couldn't see it before now covered their eyes from the glow.

The man beside Sasuke noticed Naruto first as the blonde jumped to the rooftop in a mad rush. The man raised an eyebrow then a frown filled his face…Was that of concern? Couldn't be.

"Rage is not suited for the clan of the moon…"

Naruto glared hatefully at him.

"How dare you cause these people harm! What the hell did they ever do to you!?" Sasuke's back was to Naruto. So the Uchiha refused to look at him huh? Probably too ashamed to.

"You do not understand for you are a child of light…" The Akatsuki member stated. "Do not worry…I will let you rest until it is over…For one such as yourself should not see such horrors, but first…I must prove myself worthy…" He held a hand towards Sasuke who still hadn't moved from the man's side.

The Akatsuki member's hand began to glow, Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He was going to kill Sasuke! What was Sasuke doing just standing there!? Couldn't he see it? The attack about to be lain upon him!? MOVE idiot!

Mentally hitting himself for acting stupid, Naruto remembered an important fact. There was no way Sasuke would be able to see the attack for he held no power within, he was at anyone's mercy.

Naruto rushed to his friend's side, hoping to at a least take some of the blow to save him. However the moment he reached the two, a large blunt object was hit over his head, instantly knocking him out. He saw Sasuke leaning over him with the hilt of his sword in his hand. Darkness swept his mind quickly.

"Teme…you jerk."

He awoke to a female's scream. Jerking awake, Naruto drew a white kunai which soon fell from his grip to the dusty ground at his feet.

There was nothing left…no trees, no homes, no buildings…

Konoha had been wiped off the face of the earth.

Naruto dropped to his knees, too shocked to speak. The entire village was gone, nothing but a crater of smoking rocks and bodies. The mountain side was nothing but rubble, the faces of the great Hokages long gone.

It was too much for his mind to handle.

"Naruto!" The scream restarted his brain. Standing he caught the rushing form of Raye heading his way. Seeing his okaesan there, safe and sound, he quite literary burst into tears.

Around, the battered and bruised members of court looked on at the mother and son pair, their star seeds violently reacting to the scene before them. Their star seeds cried out in sorrow and in hatred…sorrow for the many people that died, hatred for the person that caused their charge to cry painful tears.

"I am sorry to cause such grief…But this needed to happen." The Akatsuki member was a few meters away, Sasuke at his side and the nine tailed fox towering behind them. "These wounds will heal, clan of the moon…" He reached out his hand. "Prince…Come with me and the Akatsuki will heal your broken heart."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke in utter pain, however the Uchiha teen merely stared, unmoving and silent.

"How could you?" He whispered out then screamed it to the heavens. "HOW COULD YOU!!!???"

The inner Sasuke, the one who was practically tied down due to the strength of Madaara's Sharingon, felt the tendrils of guilt creep up his soul. Guilt that he wasn't strong enough to stop this tragedy from happening, guilt that one of his best friends –which he would, again never acknowledge to anyone- was sitting there, crying over those that were lost.

Raye seemed to see this inner Sasuke's struggle for her eyes bore deep holes into him. There was no disappointment, merely understanding.

"It will eat you away Sasuke…" That was the voice of his ancestor, Raye that drifted to him while watching from behind the barrier in his mind. "It will eat away until your very being will be gone…If you want it to go away, you must right this wrong."

Using what strength he had, Sasuke forced some of his will out. His head looked up, stared at the large beast that had been standing behind him this whole time. He stared straight into the nine tailed beast's eyes. There was anger and hatred there, but behind such things…another emotion was there. It was the same emotion Sasuke was feeling at the moment.

Guilt.

Suddenly a bright light caused Sasuke to turn around. There was Sakura, looking around in confusion at first. When the recognition hit, Sasuke saw those large green eyes widen, those gentle hands shake.

Her painful scream filled the heavens, causing those alive to stop and stare at the pink haired teen in white. It was as if they were seeing a goddess crying over the lives that had been lost here. It was a breathtaking yet horrible sight to see.

It was that moment that Sasuke burst free, shattering the hold Madara's Sharingon had on him.

All tensed as the Kyuubi angled his head towards the crying moon child, nuzzled her face. The moment its nose touched her soft skin, the Kyuubi burst into red light that was sucked into a small ball…which sat at Sasuke's feet.

No one moved as the last Uchiha picked up the ball of light. The moment the light was within his hand, it entered his body and like Temari had, he collapsed to the ground as the power seeped through his veins. Once the rush subsided, he stared at his hands.

He felt warm…It came from a fire within that was turning hotter and hotter by the second. He knew this warmth all too well.

It was the warmth of his star seed…But it wasn't a gentle warmth…It was the warmth of a ranging inferno that wanted to strike.

A form hovered over him, he knew it to be his Akatsuki partner.

"Now that you have the power…You see this was necessary…"

Sasuke's arms dropped. Hands fisted the earth below him.

"You know what else must be done…The court of the moon must die. Only the Akatsuki can protect the moon---"

The Akatsuki member froze in his speech when the tip of a fiery arrow rested where his heart beated quickly. Following the arrow down, he saw the hands that held it taunt against a fiery bow.

Those hands belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What brought on this sudden change of heart? You are a being of darkness…Do you honestly think they will trust you again after what you've done?"

Blazing red eyes glared at the Akatsuki member with more hatred than they had for the brother who murdered the Uchiha clan.

"No." Sasuke replied. "But I understand…That the only way to defeat darkness…Is to understand its ways." His swirling eyes showed no mercy to the man that stood before them."Now die."

As the Akatsuki member's lifeless form dropped onto the dirty ground, Sasuke gazed over the charred land that was once Konoha. It sickened him to know he had caused this carnage…

And sickened him more, when his Sharingon eyes met those of tear drenched green.

Next time: Team Seven Reunited


	50. Team Seven Reunited

Happy Thanksgiving to all! Hope you all had a good turkey dinner!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Team Seven Reunited

When Sakura suddenly vanished, there was a panic of sheer panics. Had she been kidnapped by the Akatsuki? While the entire village had gone stark raving crazy, Gaara, Ino, Gala, and Hinata merely stared, calm as the sea.

They knew where their charge was…And they knew she would return.

A ninja appeared before Gaara, claiming that a group of Konoha had come to the gates. His news gave dread to all. Konoha was completely gone…and the group at the gate was all that was left of the village hidden in the leaves.

Gaara instantly ordered the gates to open and ordered all medics to their posts. People crowded the streets, watching the war torn group enter their gates. The same thing could have happened to their own village if not for the Crystal Queen, hence pushing their hatred aside...the villagers of Suna helped the survivors of Konoha.

It was an amazing sight to see. No longer was there two rival villages sharing a fragile peace. What stood behind sand colored walls was humanity at its best.

And when Tsunade came into view, holding within her arms the very same young girl that helped the Suna lands, all bowed.

The clan of the moon and its court stayed within the walls of the Kazekage manor, given rooms to rest which were well guarded by Anbu of Suna.

Tsunade stared at her fellow kage, unsure of what to do. Her entire village was now a crater, and it felt like it was all her fault.

"We can't allow this tragedy to happen again." She told Gaara who nodded. "Before the attack I send messages to the surrounding villages. Hopefully they will evacuate as I have suggested."

"You and the survivors are welcome in my lands for as long as necessary." Gaara told her.

"Thank you." She stood. "If you don't mind, I'll be in the hospital overseeing the operations."

"I wouldn't ask you to be anywhere else, Lady Hokage." He watched the Fire Lady leave his office, angry that this tragedy had taken place. That anger swelled into sheer hatred after remembering what his fellow star seeds had said.

Sakura and Naruto were there, standing among smoldering rock and charred bodies…crying tears of sorrow.

Sand threw his desk to the far wall in anger. He wanted to kill the Akatsuki, murder them, and watch them beg for mercy as he ripped out their arms from the sockets.

The door to his office opened. His sand readied itself to leash all the anger upon the person who dared to disturb its master…

When the court came into view, the sand suddenly dropped.

They were all there, sans Sasuke who was currently residing within a cell in Suna under heavy guard, silently angry at what befell Konoha.

"We need to find them…and kill them." Gala swore.

"Agreed…" Sai frowned. "I suggest we all disperse with our ancestors…and…assassinate those who have caused such destruction."

Meanwhile, in the Suna dungeons, Sasuke sat unmoving within his prison walls. Chains held his arms well above his head while a cloth was wrapped around his eyes. He expected such treatment after all the turmoil he had allowed to happen. Did he really cause the annihilation of Konoha? He closed his, without power…he really was weak. It was his crutch, one he would die with.

There was the sound of metal hitting against metal. Someone was opening his cell. He heard footsteps coming to a stop at his side.

Then the fist connected with his face.

"I want to know why the hell you allowed the murder of innocent people."

It was Naruto that had punched him and Sasuke actually allowed it to happen. The kid was pissed, let him rant.

Another punch came when Sasuke didn't speak.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

Again he didn't answer.

Naruto sighed. "I thought you could change, Sasuke…I guess I was wrong…" He heard Naruto sit down. "They're going to execute you, you know…Do you even care?" A snort. "What the hell am I saying? You're a teme and will always be a teme." A pause. "Sakura's still crying you know…Bastard."

Sasuke's fists tightened. Why did it matter to him that Sakura was crying? It must be that glowing light within; the one that at the moment was practically screaming at him like a disappointed mother.

You are not worthy to be near their light!

You should beg for forgiveness!

How could you allow HER to shed tears!?

The voice was unbearable. It was eating away at him every second until he couldn't take it anymore. Sighing, he bowed his head.

And the great Sasuke Uchiha…Let go of his pride.

"Please…Forgive me. I didn't want this to happen."

Naruto had to be shocked for no sound was coming from him. Sasuke imagined Naruto's jaw upon the floor, his eyes like saucers. The great Sasuke Uchiha, asking Naruto for forgiveness? It was a moment worthy of posterity!

"I didn't want to join them…I was forced into it." It was the honest truth. Sasuke really didn't want to join the idiots in the first place. Still though, he could see in his mind the disbelief coming from Naruto.

"You? Sasuke Uchiha? Forced to do something? You think I'm an idiot!?" Another punch, this time in the gut. Wow, Naruto had gotten stronger…Had to be because of his transformation.

"That bastard…" Sasuke spat out, still angry that he let himself fall under his own family's blood trait.

"Who?" Naruto's question hung in the air like a knife to the chest.

"Madara Uchiha…"

"What about him?" Finally the blonde idiot was listening and not punching.

"He's alive…and is the leader of the Akatsuki…" Sasuke explained. "He used the Sharingon on me. Forced me to think what he was doing was the right path."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

This time Sasuke really did look up, with the cloth still around his eyes, he stared at his once teammate turned prince.

"Because you know me…I would never kill someone that didn't deserve to be killed."

The blonde teen paused. Sasuke could see his mind working, thinking, deliberating what was just said.

"I know what they're planning…" Sasuke told him. "I know where they're hiding. Let me out, and we'll kill them…one by one."

When the cloth was lifted and Sasuke could see that familiar smirk plastered onto Naruto's face, he knew he had gained back Naruto's trust.

Now…he just had to have everyone else's.

But that smirk turned into a frown seconds later.

"You'd better be smart and turn off you Sharingon. NOW."

Sasuke frowned this time.

"That's just it…I haven't been able to turn it off since we got here…"

Again, the disbelief only now Sasuke could physically see it instead of imagine it.

He rolled his red eyes in annoyance. "If you're so pushy about it then put the damn cloth back on."

Naruto snorted. "Na…I believe you…Just don't try anything Teme or you really will get beheaded."

It felt good to be rid of those chains but the glares were much worse. Following Naruto down the paths of the Kazekage manor was the most intense walk Sasuke had ever been on. Every where they turned there was someone glaring hatefully at him. This must have been how Naruto felt all his life, this feeling of unwanting, of hatred towards you…

They stopped at a door where two Suna guards stood unmoving. Sasuke didn't have to ask…Deep down he knew what this was…

Sakura's rooms.

"Why are we going here?" Sasuke asked.

Nothing was said as Naruto knocked.

"Sakura-chan? It's me…I'm coming in." Naruto went to open the door when the door opened itself to a maid.

"My lady is sleeping…please do not wake her." She sighed. "It took forever to get her to rest."

Naruto nodded. "We'll come back later…Come on Sasuke…" They turned to leave.

"I know what we have to do…"

When Sakura's voice stopped them.

The maid opened the door fully then quickly went to her lady's side. Said teen was sitting up, her back to them.

"Tell everyone to meet in ten minutes…" Sakura stated as she stood and the maid helped her into a robe.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm done resting, I'm done crying…" She turned to them, her eyes fierce. She looked different now. No longer the shy girl that clinged to him those many years ago. She looked determined.

"Sasuke…You're going to tell everyone what you know. Then I'm going to tell all what we need to do to bring Konoha back." She turned her gaze to Naruto. "And you know that isn't my name anymore."

Naruto smiled, proud at his cousin.

"Sorry, I forgot…" He pushed Sasuke out the door. "We'll let everyone know then come back."

They gathered, the lot of them as per request of the Crystal Queen. Old and new courts within the meeting room, along with Tsunade and the Suna council.

The first to enter was Naruto with the traitor behind him. The blonde boy now prince held up a hand.

"He was under the Sharingon…You would have done the same under that."

Still though, they kept their eyes on Sasuke.

Now, all that was left, was the main person who requested this meeting.

She stormed into the room, eyes no longer filled with tears. A space was provided for her next to Gaara.

"Sasuke, tell them." Sakura ordered and Sasuke answered swiftly.

He told them what he knew of the Akatsuki…their belief that the ninja villages must be destroyed by those carrying the purified powers that were once the nine great beasts. Of how they plan to kill off every single moon court member and replace them.

A Suna elder stood.

"Is this true? Must they be destroyed?" It was all in their minds.

"No. They won't. I'll make damn sure of it." Came Sakura's answer. "And if they do become damaged…I know how to bring them back, people and all."

"The sliver crystal can do that?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not alone…Don't ask how I know this, it's complicated but…There's another crystal…and it's one of the beasts…" She looked at Naruto. "It's your crystal, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Mine?"

"Great grandmother said that all members of the moon clan wield a crystal of sorts." Sakura explained. "The two most powerful are those that belonged to our great-great grandparents…The sliver crystal…and the golden crystal."

"So, the combined power of these two crystals, could heal an entire village?" It sounded impossible.

"Not just heal…rebuild it…bring back the lives lost…Everything." Sakura replied. "We have a time limit though…one week. After that week, the lives that were lost cannot be brought back."

"There is just one problem…How are we able to locate these beasts? There are how many left? Seven? And what is there to say that they are attacking all at once?"

"If they were attacking all at once, I would know…" Her eyes turned sad. "I heard the screaming, so much screaming when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha…It's possible I will be able to hear the same from others as well." She stood. "Which is why I've decided I'm leaving Suna to help locate the other beasts."

Though they didn't outright show it, Sakura could definitely see it in their eyes.

They were terrified.

"My lady of the moon…" The woman elder stood. "It would do the world no good for you to be hurt…You must stay within our safe walls."

"I'm sure they would agree with you." She was referring to the old and new courts behind her. "But I've made my decision. I will not hide while others are in trouble."

"You cannot!" Another elder stood, this one frantic. "What if we are attacked again? We need your power to help!"

"That's why I'm going to ask the ancestors to stay here and protect this land…If…that's okay with your Kazekage."

A nod from Gaara and all was settled.

"We leave in 1 hour."

It was then that all trained their eyes on the Uchiha.

"What about him?"

"He was under the influence of the Sharingon…" Sakura explained. "I know he wouldn't allow the deaths of innocent people…And besides, whether we all like it or not, he knows the Akatsuki better than we do. It seems proper that he helps."

"But he must pay for his crimes!"

She smirked. "Trust me…He is…and will every second of his life."

A frown, this time from Gaara.

"You are much too trustworthy…" Gaara stated.

"Perhaps I am…" She replied. "But I know that he wouldn't hurt me, physically anyway."

The meeting done, all rushed about to prepare for the battles to come. Meanwhile, Naruto went straight to his cousin's rooms, Sasuke at his side. Again the blonde teen knocked and again the maid greeted them. Only this time, she spoke not a word as she opened the door for them to enter.

Once inside, the boys found Sakura had quickly changed to her ninja attire but in white and gold, ready and willing to do as she said she would.

"Sakura…Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto wanted her to stay in Suna, safe and sound. To have her go out like this, with people who want to kidnap her again…It didn't sit well with him.

"Positive." She wore no forehead protector for there was none that had her clan symbol upon it save for Naruto's. "And you know very well you can't stop me, Naruto…" She paused for a long moment. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke took that moment to approach her. They stared long and hard at each other for a long, thick moment.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Sakura spoke because she knew he wouldn't say a word. "Hurts so much that it's unbearable…Guess you weren't expecting such pain after what you did huh? Your brother might not have felt it, but you do now…That's what makes you two different. So don't go around thinking you are like the one you wanted to kill…and have probably killed already." She frowned. "And you can take down your Sharingon, right now."

Sasuke paused, digesting the information. She definitely had changed. She was now a woman hell bent on doing what she believed to be the right thing. She was displaying strength, power, and authority.

It was something Sasuke respected…to the up most degree.

"Just as long as I get to kill the man that forced me to do what I did. You give me that, you will have my sword and strength at your side." Sasuke told her. "As for my eyes, I've tried…they are permanent."

Knowing he would want revenge, Sakura couldn't say no. Sasuke needed a reason, a purpose for everything. Revenge was always a strong reason for him. And those eyes will have to be looked at…to get proof that they were indeed permanent.

"Agreed…" She smiled. "Looks like we're back." She frowned. "It's…too bad Kakashi-sensei isn't here…"

Naruto smirked. "You know it!" He eyed Sakura. "But we're going to be a five man team. I'm not risking anything, you got that Serenity?"

She chuckled. "Okay, okay…five man team." She grinned. "I get to pick the other two."

Naruto held up one finger. "Only one, the other spot's taken."

Sakura was taken aback. "Oh come on Naruto!" She huffed, rolled her eyes. "Fine, who'd you pick?"

This time he grinned.

"Well…we can't be team Kakashi without Kakashi-sensei huh?"

Sasuke's eyes raised, Sakura's widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yep! He's up and running and reading to kick some butt!" Naruto punched the air. "The originals are officially back in business!" This time he gave a smirk. "So, who's the other member, Serenity?"

She blushed but tried to cover it up with a glare. "Erm…well…I was going to be Sai and Ino…but...."

"Oh I see…you want to give Sai a chance huh?"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke moved away as the cousins started their little chatter amongst themselves. They looked happy, comfortable around one another. It was good to see them smiling and though he would never say it aloud to anyone, Sasuke wanted them to keep smiling.

For they were his family now…And he wasn't going to let anyone take them away from him.

Next time: Aqua Rhapsody


	51. Aqua Rhapsody

We are coming down to the FINAL chapters of the story! Sorry it's been a while since the last update but I wanted the final chapters to be perfect! I hope you guys love this chapter and the ones to come! Oh yeah, I have no idea what the other seven beasts (besides the Kyuubi and the Tanuki) look like so I am making up their appearances. If you know, please tell me so I can change it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

Aqua Rhapsody

Out of Sakura's insistence, team seven had become a team of six instead of the original intended five. Her excuse, she was NOT going to go around with a bunch of guys without SOME female company, so Ino joined their little circus.

The six man team 7 was on a winding path towards whichever destination Sakura led them. Raye had said that the sliver crystal could locate its partner as long as Sakura concentrated hard enough. The closer they were, the easier it would be to feel.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi hung back while Sai and Ino took the rear, leaving Sakura in the front. The crystal waves were coming from the North according to Sakura.

"So they really are permanent huh, Teme?" Naruto asked, referring to Sasuke's sharingon eyes.

A silent nod confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"That's kind of cool I guess…" The white ninja shrugged. "So long as you don't eye Sakura I'm fine with it. Might give us an advantage maybe."

They stopped to rest in a small clearing. All the while, Sakura sat and meditated, not once resting until the golden crystal was located.

"She's really working hard…geez…" Ino huffed. "At this rate she'll fall over before we even get there!"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not going near her…not after she threw me in the lake the last time."

Ino laughed at the remembrance while Sai and Sasuke smirked, under his mask, Kakashi grinned as well. The last time they had taken a break was near a lake to get water. Sakura was as she was now, sitting down meditating. Naruto believed she had had enough and proceeded to pry her up from her spot.

He ended up being tossed into the lake by a very angry Sakura Haruno.

Nobody could blame her though, she was training so hard because of what happened in the land that was once Konoha.

It was funny to see the blonde moon ninja come out of the water drenched to the bone but he had a good reason for it. No matter the journey, one needed to rest before the battle began. Thus, while the others talked about what to do next, Sai cautiously approached the pinkette who was sitting upon a fallen tree in a meditation stance.

"If you think you're going to stop me, you'd better leave now, Sai." She hadn't moved an inch but had known his presence.

"You can feel my star seed…" Sai deduced, she nodded then pried one eye open.

"You are worried like the others…" She was referring to the rest of the team. "I'm fine."

"Sakura…I mean…Serenity…You know as well as I that there was nothing you could have done."

"I should have been there." She blurted out. "Should have known something was wrong the moment it happened." She closed her eyes. "You wouldn't know this emotion, Sai. It's called guilt. Next to sadness, it's one of the worst emotions anyone could ever think to have."

Sai frowned. "I…see…Then I believe I have experienced a version of guilt before…When you and Naruto were captured, I had felt I should have done something to prevent such from happening. I had felt as if…it were my fault in the first place for not protecting you properly as I should have done."

She hadn't moved but he did. Sitting beside her he watched their small circle of friends from afar.

"I read in a book that guilt can remain with you for a very long time. And if you do not deal with it soon…it will destroy you." Not knowing what he was doing, he placed a hand on one of her own. "I do not want you to destroy yourself, Sakura…"

She stood, ripped her hand from him.

"Well maybe I should just destroy myself! What good is having all this power when I can't help!? I need to get strong fast before more people die because of my idiocy!"

A frown formed on the emotionless descendant of mist.

"You are no idiot, Sakura…Even I have to acknowledge that."

He stood, walked over to her.

"There is something we are taught within ROOTS that I believe may help you deal with this guilt you feel…We are told that some circumstances are beyond our control. If the circumstance is vital to our mission, we do whatever is needed to fix it. It doesn't matter how the circumstance was created, just that it needs to be corrected."

A green eyed glare. "I will not be emotionless, Sai."

"He means you should stop blaming yourself and concentrate on fixing it."

Sasuke voice caused even the birds to stop chirping. He didn't move his gaze from the fire but continued to speak.

"All that you should be centered on is your main goal. You do whatever is necessary to accomplish it, even if it means having a stone heart."

Sakura shook her head. "How can you expect me to just ignore what happened!?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They'll come back, Sakura. So there's not need to start crying over them."

"But what if we don't succeed?"

He frowned. "If you think that, then you aren't the girl I perceived you to be…The last time I remembered, you would go through hell and back just to get me back. Whatever happened to that determined girl I left on the bench those many years ago? We could use her strength right now, not this whiny girl we're stuck with."

It was a complete shock to hear those kinds of words coming from Sasuke Uchiha. Sure they sounded cruel to a point, but he was trying to comfort her in his own way.

Sakura slumped her shoulders. He was right. She just expected more from the crystal…more ways to help people…

"You'll help people, Sakura…" This time, Kakashi stepped into the conversation. "But you won't help if you're exhausted from too much mental training."

Again, another right answer from a fellow teammate. She needed to slow down. Things would come to her when they were needed.

She was about to join the group with Sai at her side when she stopped in her tracks. A tingling sensation enveloped her very being.

The team stopped and stared at the princess as she held a hand to her heart. When her eyes opened looking like saucers, a thin mist began to circle them.

They all reacted quickly, surrounding Sakura in a tight circle, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Let me guess…This one belongs to Sai…" Naruto grinned.

"What was your first clue, dobe?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ah…" The voice reverberated around them. "Didn't think I would come across you…"

They knew he was an Akatsuki member by the long dark coat he wore. He appeared through the mist with an excited smirk painted all over his face.

"So, you're the famed moon people, huh?" His blue eyes gazed around them until they landed on Naruto. "Hey! I know you! Nice threads princy…Where's your cousin? I hear she's a knock out."

Naruto growled at the man. He recognized that voice…This was the man that extracted the nine tailed fox from Naruto's body.

"He's mine." Without thought Naruto rushed toward the man in tent on hurting him just as much as he hurt Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot!" Ino stopped him quick enough before the Akatsuki member vanished. "We have to stay with the group!"

But it was too late, the mist had surrounded the pair, leaving them alone. And with Kakashi nowhere to be found, Sakura was left with Sai and Sasuke.

The two teens spoke not a word, their eyes trained on the mist around them.

Using his red eyes, Sasuke tried his best to look through the thick fog but like Ami's own fog, it was hard to see through even with the Sharingon.

"I smell….moon…" A haunting voice surrounded them. It wasn't the voice of the Akatuski member…

It was that of the Mist Beast.

"I don't think he will attack Sakura…" Sai speculated. "But that doesn't mean he won't attack us."

The seasoned warriors looked at one another. Their appearance was not the only thing that was similar between the two…Their minds were as well. The two were on a higher plane of understanding than anyone else for they needed not to express any words to form a plan together. Grabbing Sakura's wrist, Sai disappeared into the mist, hoping the beast would become distracted by Sasuke.

Sakura knew when to be quiet and she did though inside she was seething. These boys didn't think she could handle her own hence they tried to get her away from the beast.

"You two DO realize I'm the only one that can help, don't you?" She asked as soon as she and Sai stopped moving.

Sai had become silent, listening to the mist around them for any movement. Ami had taught him this trick during training, how the mist can tell you everything you need to know while in a battle…you just had to listen to its whispered voice.

Safe… the whisper was small but he heard it. For now.

He relaxed seconds later, smiled his emotionless smile.

"Of course we know, Sakura…" He replied. "We just want to make sure it wasn't a trick."

She nodded, not believing him but decided to keep quiet about it. She took this moment to get a look at Sai. She had seen many other transformations, but his was…weird…

He looked like a ghost, paler than the mist about them. What was even stranger was that his touch was cold…almost like ice. He looked mysterious, kind of like those guys in romance novels that would sweep a girl off her feet the instant he walked into a room. And those ice blue eyes…boy that would be getting some used to.

The blush formed on her cheeks before she could stop it. Sai had noticed the change.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…" She replied. "This fog is just…making me feel a little funny."

It was the truth actually, when the mist appeared, Sakura's senses had gotten mixed up. She couldn't sense anything around her unless it was two feet in front of her.

Danger! Came the small voice from the mist that only Sai could hear. Danger!

"Ah…YOU'RE the pinky princess…Wow you really are cute. " The Akatsuki member appeared out of the mist, that smirk still on his face. "Wouldn't mind being by your side…"

Sai decided he wanted to wipe that smirk off the man's face…immediately.

The ice crystals attacked the man mercilessly and still he dodged.

"Come on! Is that all you got ice man?" The member laughed cruelly. "Geez princess, if this is all you've got then the Akatsuki really DOES need to replace your court."

This guy was fast, but he was in Sai's territory. This mist might belong to the beast, but Sai was still a part of it. Maybe…this meant…the beast was apart of him as well? Could he speak to it?

I don't know if you can hear me, mist beast… He spoke to the mist about him, though others couldn't hear. But your master will harm her…

The Akatsuki member raised an eyebrow.

"Geez…this is too easy…Don'tcha worry princess, I'll make a much BETTER guard than this loser…" He grinned. "Hey you might get to like me a little bit better too!"

Sakura glared across the way.

"Not if you were the last man on earth."

The Akatsuki member pouted. "Aw, don't be like that princess…I'm just doing my job!"

Once again, Sai spoke to the mist, he hoped it would hear him. Having Sakura around was distracting. He needed to get her away, quickly if possible.

Cover her…so that no one but the stars may see her…

The mist reacted instantly, surrounding Sakura. Surprised she gasped as Sai and the Akatsuki member vanished from her sight.

"Oh for the love of kami!" Sakura huffed. "Sai you jerk!" She could hear the sounds of battle all around her. At least that's what it sounded like to her, but she knew only two were raging at the moment.

A growl from behind caused her to jump.

"Moon..."

It was a towering creature of white, looking almost like a white wolf. If not for the situation, Sakura would see it as a noble creature and not a killing demon.

"Help…" She wasn't expecting that pleading voice to come from the beast, but it did. Was the beast wanting to be changed? Did all the beasts think this?

The shock came to her like a brick to a wall. The beasts were never evil to begin with…They were just confused, at least this one was…they were being controlled…forced to kill…just like Sasuke had been forced to help destroy Konoha.

"You poor creature…" She raised a hand, the beast nuzzled it gently. "I'm so sorry…"

The beast smiled. "Help. Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes…" And whispered the words into its ear. The beast smiled and sighed.

"Thank you…" Its words melted as it formed into a small blue glowing ball in Sakura's hands. She held it as gently as a mother would her own child as the mist around dissipated.

She saw the others and the Akatsuki member, who looked more shocked than anyone else.

"Serenity!" Naruto rushed over to her, looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine…" She showed him the ball of light. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Naruto hadn't been there when Temari had been given her gift nor had he been level headed enough to see the Kyuubi become its ball of light, thus this had technically been his first time glancing at a purified beast. This light was blue in color, with a sense of coldness about it. The symbol of Mercury floated within it, signifying the power it held.

His senses sharp, the moon prince could sense the movement of the Akatsuki member. Thinking fast, he grabbed the purified power just as the evil man appeared before him and Sakura.

"Thanks princy, I'll just take that." The member grinned.

Naruto grinned back.

"Go to hell." Then tossed the ball towards Sai. "Catch you emo-jerk!"

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's statement, Sai caught it perfectly, the light instantly entering his form the moment his skin touched it. The feeling immense, his breath caught in his throat as he fell over on his hands and knees trying to calm his beating heart.

"Dang it all!" The Akatsuki member swore, his back to the moon clan. "Why'd ya do that, princy?" When he turned back around, he was met with a fiery arrow between his eyes and the glaring sharingon eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Too close." The last Uchiha warned with a deadly tint to his voice. "Back up."

Holding his hands up in defeat, the Akatsuki member slowly backed away.

"Sorry, geez you're sure protective of them."

Naruto growled, his cousin behind him looking on in wonder. "Make him eat it, teme!"

"Geez, I said I was sorry for causing you all that pain while taking out the Kyuubi." The member chuckled nervously. "Can't we all just get along?"

He was suddenly surrounded by a torrent of water, where no air was given for him to breathe.

"You caused pain…Caused one of them pain?"

Sai was there on the other side of the torrent, staring emotionlessly at the member with his ice blue eyes. He watched the man struggle within the torrent, his eyes not showing a slither of emotion.

"Then you will die."

When the torrent vanished and the Akatsuki member's lifeless body fell to the ground, Sai returned to his original state but only one thing remained...It was the very thing that made Sakura's cheeks blush.

Those beautiful ice blue eyes…remained.

Again, Sai frowned at everyone's stares. "What is wrong?"

"Dude your eyes…" Naruto said in a state of shock. "That's cool!"

"Seems that something changes when you receive a beast…" Kakashi hummed in thought. "Looks like your change is similar to Sasuke's…"

"I see…" Sai replied. "That would explain why I feel…different…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Sai looked at his hands. "I feel cold…very cold. I wonder if Ami-san feels this way constantly…"

"Either way that's so cool!" Naruto shouted. "Alright that makes what? Three? Awesome! Four more to go!"

Ino's shout made the boys jump.

"If you are done, Serenity just collapsed!"

That got the boys rushing over to Sakura and Ino. Ino helped Sakura to a sitting position. When she touched the girl's skin she jumped back.

"Baka! You've got a fever!" Ino scolded her.

"Serenity-chan!" Naruto knelt next to his cousin, felt her forehead, frowned. "She's right…"

Sasuke sighed, shook his head. "That's what you get for straining your body and mind too much."

"Shut up!" Sakura glared at him. "And I'm fine already!"

"No you are not." Sai gave her a genuine look of concern. "Please, Sakura-chan…"

The crystal queen sighed, slumped her shoulders.

"Fine…I feel like crap, happy?"

Sai smiled, genuinely this time.

"Very."

Next Time: A Prince's Lament


	52. A Prince's Lament

Alright, here's the next chapter! Only a few more to go! Hope you like it!

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!!

A Prince's Lament

They had all decided to rest in a hotel for the night, or at least until Sakura got over her fever. Ino would continue to scold her, saying it was her fault for not taking care of herself. Sakura would ignore her, and simply lay there without saying a word.

Of course it was her fault! She needed to stop beating herself up about all that's happened. She had to remember that she was still human…and humans needed rest.

"Ne, Serenity-chan?" Naruto came into the room nearly every other hour to check up on her. Sakura had to smile at his behavior. He was so worried about her.

"I'm fine since the last time you came in, Naruto." Still though, it was pretty annoying to be checked up on by your cousin so much.

Naruto scratched his head, laughed.

"Give me a break will you?" He sat down in a chair. "Ne, Serenity-chan…I forgot to ask but…What's it feel like?"

Knowing what he meant, Sakura placed a hand upon her heart.

"Like…there's a light inside…" She replied. "Almost like the star seed but…brighter and…well…lighter…" She smiled. "It says things…not verbally but…through its glow…" She shrugged. "That's the best I can describe it." She looked at him. "Why ask?"

"Just curious I guess." He stood. "Get some sleep will you? Please?"

She sighed. "Oh alright, fine…"

He waited until his cousin was fully asleep to leave. Silently closing her door behind him, he went to his own room.

The thought of himself getting a crystal was a bit unnerving to Naruto. Sure he had seen the things Sakura could do with hers, but what about this Golden Crystal? His okaesan never told him anything about a golden crystal. Was it not important? These thoughts drifted in his mind as he crashed onto his bed and fell asleep, thinking maybe his great-grandfather could help him.

"You wish to know about the Golden Crystal?" Naruto's eyes shot open. He found himself once again in the land of dreams, Helios-his great grandfather-staring at him kindly.

Sensing Naruto's confusion, Helios added, "Anytime you think of me or Small Lady, you are taken here."

Nodding Naruto replied, "Okay…then yea…What's this golden crystal thing?"

Helios held out a hand, helped the boy up.

"Walk with me, Naruto."

The two walked down a path, birds chirping above them in willow trees on either side of the path.

"The golden crystal once belonged to King Enydmion…your great-great grandfather." Helios explained. "It is the crystal of the Earth. Sort of like the Sliver crystal being that of the moon." They continued their way, Helios talking, Naruto listening. "The golden crystal contains all the past kings of the earth…including your great-great grandfather." He chuckled. "The Neo-King was quite protective of his queen…It is no doubt that your protectiveness over Sakura came from him. Those of the earth due tend to protect those of the moon, almost as fiercely as the stars themselves."

"So…when I get this crystal…"

"You will fully become that which you are to be…" Helios replied. "In short, this is your test, Naruto…You must overcome your doubts…"

A blue eyed glare. "I don't have any doubts!"

Helios smiled. "Everyone has doubts, Naruto…Yours stem from past deeds…Don't they?" He saw confusion in the boy's face. "You cannot hide anything from me, Naruto. I am the priest of dreams. All your thoughts and feelings I see." Helios frowned. "You still feel melancholy over what had befallen your homelands…"

He had been cornered. Of course Naruto felt bad after what happened. Konoha had been blown away by the very beast HE was supposed to control! How could one not feel bad about that!?

Thoughts of regret, thoughts of it all being his fault…these things and more developed through the young prince's mind even as the fateful fall of Konoha happened around him. Had it really been his fault that he wasn't strong enough to withstand the Akatsuki as they ripped the horrible beast from him?

"Hotaru said that it wasn't my fault," Naruto began as his shoulders slumped over, his guise completely gone,"but how can it not be? I mean, I carried the stupid thing all my life…I was supposed to be the hero…"

"And you will be…" Came Helios' reply. "But, you must first get past the hurdle that is in front of you." He smiled at his descendant. "Besides, you should have faith. They will return."

"Only if we find the crystal in time…" Naruto kicked the grass beneath his feet. "I'm starting to agree with Sakura-chan…it looks hopeless."

Helios abruptly stopped, much to Naruto's already confused and depressed mind. The who knows how old man stared at Naruto with the strangest expression anyone had ever gave the blonde boy before. It was a mixture of emotions that seemed to cross the dream priest's mind for they were clearly written upon his face, all of them not good. Shock, panic, fear, all of these were bundled together upon the man's face.

"Naruto…" The Elysion priest spoke carefully, his words pricking every inch of Naruto's skin. The man's voice sounded almost desperate "Never…Never… Say that again."

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

The man knelt, stared straight at him.

"Because when your family looses all hope, then the world will lose it as well." Helios sighed. "You and Sakura have no idea just as very special you two really are. You must understand this Naruto…thoughts of hopelessness and despair…erase them from you mind completely. They are the very thoughts of a mind tainted with darkness; a mind that will one day lose all hope of ever returning to the light again, for those very thoughts will lead to fear and anger…and eventually…to suffering. Just as one you know has already done."

Time stopped for Naruto as the pieces began to fit one by one.

Sasuke, Helios was describing Sasuke. And if Naruto didn't stop thinking everything was his fault…he would become like him. Cold, ruthless, and a bastard that was willing to step on anyone to get his way.

Blue eyes hardened. There was no way in hell Naruto would ever become like that. Though Sasuke had become a part of their team again, there was no telling what he would do once his new mission was complete. That was the way of darkness, ever changing, not once stopping. Not once thinking of those whom you are trampling on as you head towards a destination.

"We're going to find that stupid thing…" Naruto raised a fist in the air. "Even if it kills me in the process. Konoha is getting restored, believe it!"

Helios returned to his smiling self. "That is the attitude you will need in the events to come." He looked toward the horizon. "Keep that spirited attitude…even until the last second…"

Naruto stared at his great-grandfather curiously.

"Until the last second of what, ojiisan?"

A strange smile, one hinting on sadness.

"You will understand…once you have the Terra Crystal." He touched the top of the boy's head. "Now, awaken…and remember my words…child of the moon…remember them greatly."

The sun warmed his face as he opened his eyes once more, this time finding himself in his hotel room. The blonde prince dressed and quickly went to his cousin's room. There, standing at the door was none other than Sasuke, leaning against such door casually, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

"Ino just went in there…" Not once did his eyes stray from their piercing gaze at the opposite wall but he acknowledged Naruto. "They'll be out in a second."

Remembering Helios' words, Naruto pondered on the black haired teen standing before him.

"Ne, Sasuke…" He didn't call him teme this time. "Do you have any regrets?"

Red eyes closed.

"One."

A blonde eyebrow raised. "Care to tell what it is?"

"No."

Naruto smirked, knowing the answer instantly. Sure Sasuke regretted one thing…That he ran away from his new family.

"This is quite…strange to see you two together and not ripping each other's head off…" Kakashi came forward with his ever present book in his hand, reading while walking and talking. "In fact, I haven't seen you two once yell at each other…Strange how time changes people ne?"

Naruto grinned. "Well it sure didn't change you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as a knock on the door cause Sasuke to move aside.

And Sai came out.

Now all had a raised eyebrow at seeing the now blue eyed assassin step out of Sakura's room.

A protective streak screamed in Naruto's mind. Frowning, he said,"Mind telling me what the hell you were doing in my cousin's room?" He eyed the teen's clothes. "All night?"

Sai did not show any physical response but did reply, "Serenity asked me to stay to help her heal."

Ino popped her head out. "Give him a break! If it weren't for his ice healing we'd be here for two days!" She pushed Sai out the door fully. "Not get will you? I still got a girl to get ready!" The door slammed in the men's faces.

"Ice healing?" Naruto's words spoke volumes.

Sai nodded. "It is a trick I have seen Ami-san do…" He looked at his hands. "Apparently, I can heal using ice."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Expected it…Ami used to heal me after training. Seems only natural her descendant could do the same."

It took all but fifteen minutes before the girls exited the room. As the group made its way out of the hotel to their next destination, Naruto stopped them.

"Before we get going…" He said. "Serenity-chan…please don't do that again."

The pinkette frowned. "Naruto I—"

"No. I'm putting my foot down." It was weird hearing that authoritative tone from Naruto of all people but it came out and there was more. "You're going to rest, eat, and train only for a certain amount of time a day."

Said crystal queen's eyes widened then glared. "What? You can't be serious!"

"Sakura…" He used her old name to prove a point. "We don't need another scare like that again. If you are going to act like this then I have no choice but to take action. You can throw me in the lake as many times as you want but when I say stop, you're going to stop."

Sakura sighed. "Oh alright already…geez its like talking to my mother." She smiled. "It shouldn't be too far anyway…"

"Good…the sooner we get the Terra crystal the better." Naruto's eyes hardened. "I want Konoha restored."

Green eyes hardened as well. "So do I."

And they weren't taking no for an answer.

Next Time: Rebirth


	53. Rebirth

This chapter is a bit different from my others in that it takes everything that's going on into another person's point of view. I wanted to play around with this chapter, just to see how everything would look in a normal person's eyes, so I chose Konohamaru. This chapter was really hard to do, so I hope it turned out well. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!

Rebirth

Konohamaru had been lucky. He was of the survivors of Konoha and was at the moment living within the safe walls of Suna in a bunker where all the other survivors stayed. Konohamaru hated the bunkers, not because of the cramped quarters, but because of the people living there. He could hear them all the time, blaming the attack on Naruto, day and night. Many wanted the boy dead while others wanted him to just suffer greatly. The young boy couldn't blame his once friend and rival for an attack he didn't really cause.

It was weird to him, walking the streets of Suna. These streets were so much different than his once home. The people here could handle the harsh sun over head while Konohamaru had to stop every once in a while for water. Here these people recognized Sakura Haruno as a queen, many calling her the Crystal Queen. Konohamaru had no idea where that came from but the villagers couldn't stop talking about it. He would see storytellers all over telling the story of how Sakura faced the Tanuki head on, alone without fear and saved Suna from destruction. They used the story to help recruit ninja, saying those who followed the queen were following the bravest and strongest of people in the world. The young ninja had no idea if this was a good idea or a bad idea to begin with but at least the stories were interesting to hear.

It had been nearly four days since Naruto and the rest left to find the other beasts and stop them from destroying other villages in other lands. There was really nothing Konohamaru could do to help them, after all the Hokage had said it was their mission and theirs alone. So, he took it upon himself to learn whatever he could to find out just what was really going on.

He smelt something big, something secret, something that would change the very fabric of the world. It all started when he heard the Suna people and its ninja speak about Sakura as though she were the ruler of the world. That seemed stupid to him, who would want to follow Sakura the hot head anyway?

He didn't express his views outwardly because he knew it would cause a stir. These people really respected Sakura and Konohamaru couldn't blame them, after all she supposedly saved their village from utter destruction. Who wouldn't be respected for that?

Another day made five in which the 'court of the moon' as the people now called them went with the 'crystal queen' and more rumors began to spread. Many believed that when Sakura returned she would stay within Suna. These rumors brought more people to believing that they had been chosen to be the new people of the moon. People of Suna began to walk proud and scoff at those who bore the leaf symbol. There were others who were preaching to those of leaf, saying they should become Suna ninja; that they had been spared for the specific purpose of walking with the new queen.

These rumors and more were nothing compared to the big one, the largest rumor ever: Sakura was betrothed to the Kazekage. The rumor was that she had chosen Gaara as her future king and not a leaf ninja because those of leaf were not suitable to walk beside her.

Konohamaru quite literary laughed at that rumor. Like Sakura was going to marry Gaara of sand! She had the hots for Sasuke! Everyone knew that!

On the sixth day, some of the group had returned carrying with them containers which held strange balls of light. They looked beaten and bruised but continued on until they reached the Kaze tower where the containers were kept under lock and key. No one would venture towards them unless they wanted to die. Konohamaru had a good idea what those balls of light were…beasts…

Konohamaru had asked the others if they had seen Naruto or anyone else from the Kakashi group and they replied they hadn't. They didn't seem worried though as they exited the hospital while some had to stay overnight.

It was on the seventh day…with the moon shining above…that the sky lit with a golden light. People ran out of their houses, confused. Was it the sun? Couldn't be for it was the middle of the night. What had made that strange glow?

The Hokage had gone to the Kazekage tower about an hour after the strange aurora happened and hadn't left in a while. When she did come out, a smile was on her face. She addressed the survivors of Konoha and what she said made no sense.

"We're going home."

Home? Home!? Had she lost her mind!? Konoha was a crater! Still though they left the safety of Suna, heading for their once beautiful lands. It took a while to get there but as they trudged over that last hill, the most amazing sight befell their eyes.

Konoha…

It looked as if the destruction had never happened. Buildings were restored, looking shiny and new…the only difference was the large golden tower that had taken the spot of the Hokage tower.

Venturing in, the survivors discovered the city to not be the only thing restored. People lined the streets…Konohamaru recognized many…

These people had been dead not but a week ago!

The Hokage reached the tower where the large team seven stood waiting. Naruto was at the center, Sakura standing next to him. Sai, Sasuke, and Ino surrounded them in a half circle while Kakashi stayed back. Naruto looked different to Konohamaru. He looked more…mature, with a gaze that spoke of wisdom and authority.

Tsunade reached them, hugged Naruto then ruffled his hair.

"You truly are a hero now, Naruto." She said with a smile.

Said blonde gave a small smile.

"I know."

Okay, now Konohamaru KNEW something was up. How the hell could Naruto and Sakura restore an entire village AND bring back to life the people within!? It sounded like they were performing forbidden jutsus or something! Curiosity began to seep into his soul and he couldn't resist its cry. Using all that he had learned at the academy, the brave young ninja snuck into the meeting hall as best he could. Okay, so he only got near the door and they had told him to leave but that didn't back Konohmaru down.

It was hard but he climbed, right up to the second story window and went straight in. Knowing exactly where meetings took place, he headed toward the towering door, peeked in.

They sat around a table with the Hokage and Gaara, the troupe the Suna villagers called the court. Sitting between the Hokage and Gaara was Naruto and Sakura. Being as quiet as a mouse, the young ninja listened into the conversation.

"I'm taking Neji and Hinata." Naruto announced suddenly, causing everyone to look his way. "The final two beasts belong to them."

Sakura nodded. "Alright, when do we leave?"

Naruto shook his head. "You're staying here."

Pause.

Sakura jumped from her seat in outrage.

"But I'm the only one that can—"

"These beasts will kill you, Serenity-chan…" Naruto frowned. "They will…taint you."

Serenity? When did Sakura change her name? This didn't make any sense to Konohamaru but he continued to listen on.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Just who are these beasts anyway?"

Naruto looked at his hands.

"Death…and Rebirth…" He gripped his shirt where his heart beat silently. "I…don't know how to explain it but…Something tells me you can't go this time, Serenity-chan…or you're going to die." He stood, acknowledge Neji and Hinata. "We leave in thirty minutes." Then headed toward the door…

And was met with Konohamaru's confused eyes.

Konohmaru looked at Naruto's form, grinned. "Hey, cool outfit!"

Naruto grinned back. "Thanks." He ruffled Konohamaru's hair like adults used to do to him. "Glad you're still at it!"

Konohamaru glared at his mentor, his inspiration. "What the hell is going on!?"

His mentor paused, placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry too much about it alright?" He smiled, genuinely at the boy. "Why don't I give you a mission? I am the future Sixth Hokage anyway."

The boy's mouth dropped clear to the floor. "Wh…What!? Oh that's so cool!"

Naruto smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was just like Naruto, willing and ready to accomplish any mission given to him.

"Naruto-kun…what's going on?" Sakura had approached in all her glory. Konohamaru's eyes grew wide as a blush stained his cheeks.

Since when did Sakura Haruno look so…pretty?

His mentor clamped a hand around his shoulders.

"You see I'm going on a very important mission…" Naruto explained to Konohamaru. "And I would feel bad not knowing my cousin here is well protected." He grinned at the boy. "I want you to be my eyes and ears while I'm gone. Anything happens to Serenity-chan, you send someone after me, you got that? Even if it's something so stupid as a hang nail, I want to know about it." Beside him, Serenity rolled her eyes, yet a gentle smile formed on her lips.

"Okay!" Konohamaru grinned. "You can count on me boss!" He stood in front of Serenity like a guard would. "No one's coming near Serenity-chan unless they go through me first!"

Naruto held a thumbs up at the boy. "That's the spirit!" Then he left, Neji and Hinata not far behind.

Konohamaru looked up at Sakura, frowned. "When the hell did you change your name?"

Serenity smiled the boy. "It's a long story…" Her eyes watched her cousin, Hinata and Neji walk away. "I hope…they come back safely."

Konohamaru huffed. "You know he's gonna come back! Are you dense or something? What the heck happened?"

Serenity chuckled at the boy. "Why don't I tell you a story while you guard me? It'll help calm my worried heart…"

As she told Konohamaru the story of her and Naruto's ancestors, Serenity couldn't seem to escape the growing fear in her heart. Her cousin and his guards had gone to fight the final battle alone, she was sure of it.

And when they returned…She was going to be queen.

Next time: Encasement


	54. Love Games

Two more chapters left!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to me!!

Love Games

Life had become dull the day after Naruto, Hinata, and Neji left to locate the final two beasts. Serenity, known to most in Konoha as Sakura, had finally begun to prove to all she was indeed what her line demanded her to be. Most of Konoha greeted her as Serenity, though some pushed her away. Could they think she was going to take over?

And little Konohamaru had kept the mission Naruto gave him embedded deep in his mind. Never did he leave Serenity unattended, looking everywhere in case any bad guys wanted to harm his future Hokage's cousin. Serenity had to admire the boy's bravery. He even went against the stars at one point, wanting to test their abilities.

Maybe now there will be peace…and Serenity the Fourth was going to make sure that peace remained. Perhaps during this peace she would take Naruto's advice about her two…suitors sort to speak? The thought made an embarrassed blush creep up her neck to her face. Where would she begin?

Strangely enough, one of them had made the first move…Sai, being already in Konoha, had politely asked if he could now do the painting he wished to make. Sakura approved, it would give her time to think.

This time he didn't ask for anything special, just had Serenity stand before him or rather sit awkwardly in a chair he had provided. The silence was quite strong between them as he painted her. All the while Serenity had to remind herself of one very big fact…Sai thought she was beautiful…not ugly as he made the world believe. No one in Sakura's own life, besides her mother, stated she was beautiful.

They took breaks of course, Sai not wanting to strain the Crystal Queen too much. At the moment they were sitting upon the grass, nearby Sai's supplies sat patiently waiting for the emotionless artist to pick them up once more. Sai had offered her a drink, which Serenity took with a gracious thank you.

She had kept staring at the painter/ninja while he painted her, noticing how his expression wouldn't change, but you could tell in his eyes he was in deep concentration.

"Sai…" He looked at Serenity upon hearing her voice. She was smiling at him. "I've noticed something important about you…"

"What have you noticed, Serenity-chan?" He asked.

"You've always been emotionless…These days you still are, but I've noticed your eyes…"

Sai frowned. "What of my eyes?" They had still retained that unusual blue color after he had gained the ancestral power from the mist beast.

She found herself caught in them, his brand new blue eyes.

"You express your emotions through your eyes…" Serenity stated.

Expressing emotion through the eyes? That was improbable at best. How could one do such a thing?

"You do it unconsciously…" His young qeen sighed. "I guess I've been so mad at you that I hadn't noticed until now…" She chuckled. "Blue suits you well, Sai-kun…"

He felt the heat on his cheeks once more, a thing Sai had found himself doing recently and more often. This time she laughed.

"This is the first time I've seen you blush, Sai-kun…"

He regarded the girl, no woman, sitting beside him. This woman had kissed the Kazekage…

"Will you kiss me?"

His question hung in the silence it had now created between warrior and royalty. Serenity's eyes had widened, this time she was blushing and Sai found himself thinking she looked cute as she blushed.

"You had kissed the Kazekage, no?" Before she could ask he answered, "I had seen you two while at the hot spring."

"Oh…" She had wanted to keep that a secret, to protect Gaara's image. Wouldn't it be harmful to his position if anyone found out he actually showed some emotion other than hatred towards anyone?

Had Sai been kissed before? Serenity shook her head. Of course he hadn't, who would want to after his blunt remarks and his seamlessly careless attitude towards others? Not to mention his fake smiles and emotionless stares.

This Sai though, was quite different than the one she was used to speaking with. He was a little more sensitive and at times unguarded…and Serenity liked that about him…very much.

It seemed only fair that she give him one as well, after all Sai and Gaara were the same in that sense…having no human interactions that involved the good things about humanity.

"Alright…Sure…" Having more confidence now, she smiled; leaned in aiming for his cheek as she done the Kazekage.

She had completely forgotten how fast Sai really was for the former ROOTS member had turned his head in the last second…

Instead of a simple peck on the cheek, lips met lips.

It was a simple kiss of course, nothing too…passionate…but it still had made both male and female participants blush.

"Had I…done that wrong?" He was close that she could feel his breath on her own lips.

Serenity back away a little. "Um…no! No…I just…didn't really expect you to…do…"

He had closed the gap she had created.

"I want to…do that again…can I?"

Her heart beating in her ears she could barely hear him. Did Serenity hear right? Did he really want to kiss again?

She was brought out of her haze when Sai moved away and sent a blast of ice towards a nearby tree. A loud 'ack!' and Konohamaru fell flat on his head.

Sai raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Serenity-chan…why do I want to hit that boy upon his head for disturbing us?"

Serenity blinked then laughed.

"You're annoyed." She shook her head, trying her best to stop laughing. "I expected him to pop up somewhere…"

After picking himself up, Konohamaru glared at the scene.

"Alright break it up!" He raised a fist. "None of that hanky panky stuff around me! Naruto-kun would kill me!"

Sai's expression changed to wonder.

"Hanky panky?"

Serenity shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

Konohamaru had not been there just to spy, he came bearing a message: Gaara had come to Konoha and was asking to meet with Serenity. Promising Sai that they would continue the painting session (with fewer breaks this time), Serenity was guided to where the Kazekage was waiting.

A familiar red bridge met her eyes, the pond below it streaming with fish. He was waiting silently on the bridge, his arms crossed and his eyes closed deep in thought. He wore his normal attire, long sleeved dark shirt and pants, the gourd nowhere in sight. Serenity surmised it only appeared during his transformed state.

"Hey, Serenity-chan…" She looked down at her 'shadow' as the others had now called Konohamaru. The teen grinned at her. "He makes the moves, I'll get him! Count on it!" Then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shaking her head at his antics, Serenity wondered what the Kazekage wanted. Could he come bearing news from the Suna council? This surely wasn't a place for an official meeting.

"Gaara-kun?"

He didn't move safe for opening his eyes.

"I do not know what Naruto was thinking when he asked the boy to follow you around."

Serenity gave a playful glare, pointed a finger at him.

"Look who's talking mister…As I recall you had Suna ninja follow me around…" She shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to being watched that it doesn't bother me anymore…" She frowned. "Does it bother you?"

"A mere boy is nothing compared to hard stares of elders."

Serenity groaned at that. He had a point.

"Then you came to get away from such hard stares then?" Serenity suggested while leaning on the railing across from him. She knew Gaara loved his space and wouldn't come closer unless he acknowledged she could.

"That would be a good reason to leave as I did…but that is not why I had come…" He paused. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say it.

Serenity smiled, noting he was trying.

"Gaara…If you can't say what you want, then express it in another way." The Crystal Queen knew words were hard for him to use; it was a very apparent fact when they had gone on their walks while at the hot spring. He spoke very little then and very little now. She had told him the same words before but he was more withdrawn back then, even after she had touched his face.

A silence befell the two. Inside Serenity was aggravated. If he didn't do or say something in a minute she would forget who he was and throw him in the river as she did with Naruto once before.

Just as fast if not faster than Sai, Gaara moved. Serenity found herself trapped between the bridge railing…

And two arms that had fought many battles…crushed many throats.

They had only been this close when Serenity had first kissed him, yet she had been the one to act. Now it was Gaara and it looked like his version of personal space had drastically shrunk. She wondered if she had been the only one to be this close to the sand wielding ninja and live to tell about it.

"The people of Suna believe we are betrothed." Serenity tensed, this did not go unnoticed. "I know it to be false…but…"

"B…but?" She stuttered. Like Sai before, she found she couldn't say a word. She had to remind herself to not shake, otherwise he would think she was afraid of him and pull away. This was progress for Gaara of the sand and even though it made her uncomfortable at the moment, Serenity wasn't going to move.

"When I had heard it…I…felt something…I…had…as Temari put it…smiled."

Serenity's eyes widened. Gaara SMILED!? Not a crazy smirk? That had to be a shocker for all who had seen it, she wished she had been there too.

"I don't know why…" He said. "I don't know why I smiled…"

Serenity blushed crimson. "Um…well…I guess…it means…that…" She bowed her head. She so couldn't look at him right now. "That you…feel something for me that is…" She gulped down a pocket of air lodged in her throat. "Deeper than friendship…" She froze.

"Oh my…Gaara…" This time she looked up into his green eyes, her own green eyes in shock. "Gaara…I think…I think you're in love with me."

There was that 'L' word again. His sister had said it, now Serenity had said it.

He was…in 'love' with her? What did that mean exactly? He had not felt this way towards any member of his family.

Whatever the feeling it made him do weird things…of all come here unexpectantly using his sand for travel. Could his threatening the council so harshly be included in this feeling or was that moment when his star seed took over?

No…It was a mixture of start seed and…dare he say it…this 'in love' thing Serenity was speaking about.

Whatever the feeling, it made him want to do something…

"I want to kiss you."

She eeped but nodded.

"Um…okay…" She turned her head to give him her cheek.

Eyes became wide when a hand placed itself on her face, turned her back to gaze into those green eyes of his.

Without a word, lips met others.

Serenity was quite shocked Gaara had initiated the kiss, equally was her shock when it had become more than a simple peck of the lips.

Unlike Sai, Gaara was clearly more…passionate…Gaara was definitely going on instinct for there was no way he could know how to kiss. Now Serenity knew, he definitely was in love with her…

The kiss broke and the queen found herself breathless. A long time ago, before any of this madness happened, Serenity imagined this would be how Sasuke would kiss her…all male dominated and all.

"Wow…" Only when she caught her breath did Gaara move away.

"Forgive me…I was…"

She shook her head, smiled. "You were letting your emotions lead you…that's wonderful Gaara! It means you've changed!"

Now she knew they were different. This was going to be quite difficult for her…Sai was still learning about his own emotions, whereas Gaara…

He knew his emotions (to a point anyway), he just didn't understand them.

This was tough to be sure. Both men would no doubt be seriously heartbroken if she didn't pick the other. What was she to do?

"A queen and her star…how touching…" Sand instantly surrounded her the moment the man spoke. Serenity rolled her eyes…Gaara was being overprotective again.

She reached through the sand, touched Gaara's arm. The sand instantly moved away to allow her to pass.

The man was tall, wearing all black with a swirling mask upon his face. He seemed harmless.

The man gave a slight bow to her. "A pleasure and honor to meet the crystal queen in person…Please accept this humble servant's services."

Serenity eyed the man. "And who are you?" She noticed his lone eye, the ever familiar Sharingon swirling in his orb. Fear crept up Serenity's spine.

"Madaara Uchiha…"

Next Time: Encasement


	55. Encasement

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

Encasement

The sand encircled her again, this time it would not allow her to pass. Serenity was thankful of it, not wanting to be around the man that caused the turmoil that befell Konoha. Madaara Uchiha had been the center of everyone's pain. He wanted the stars dead…Used Sasuke to literary destroy Konoha…

For the second time in her life, Serenity was scared.

"I expected such protection from a star." She could hear everything through the hard sand around her. "But we both know you are not a born star…Gaara of the sand."

That's right…Gaara was adopted sort to speak. The Scout of Time and Space had given him a piece of hers to balance out the scout/royal ratio.

"Leave or die." A vision of a younger Gaara, one hell bent on destroying everything in his path, surfaced in Serenity's mind. Would Gaara really kill Madaara? Was he even strong enough to do it?

"Psst…Serenity-chan!"

Serenity was so caught up in the discussion outside that she failed to notice a part of her sand prison had vanished behind her. Konohamaru stood in that hole silently.

"Hurry up will you!?" He whispered in a hurry.

A frown formed on the royal's face. Gaara wanted her to run.

Serenity the Fourth was tired of running.

"Gaara, release me. RIGHT NOW." She used a commanding royal tone. Even if he were the Kazekage, she was still higher in rank than him.

The sand paused for a moment as if deciding what to do. Serenity's eyes tightened.

"Gaara Sobaku, if you do NOT bring down this sand so help me I will blast you into next week!" A bit of the old Sakura surfaced, tired of people protecting her like some sort of priceless jewel.

This time the sand receded, allowing Serenity to gaze at the man that had caused so much harm. Madaara seemed pleased at her action.

"Well done in commanding your forces, your highness." He said.

"You will stay silent, NOW!" Serenity barked out. "How dare you show your face to me!? After everything you have done! You have disgraced the Mars clan!" Her fists tightened beside her. "Give me one good reason not to blast you into outer space!"

Madaara chuckled. "My, you certainly have a temper on you." He shook his head. "Not a good thing to have for one such as powerful as yourself." He took a step forward. "I am merely looking out for the world's best interest. I am sorry you had to be there for the destruction of Konoha. I will make it my mission to keep you and the prince away from such animosities in the future."

Suddenly a flaming arrow landed at his feet, causing Madaara to freeze in his steps. High in a tree above them, a transformed Sasuke was hitching another firey arrow to his flaming bow.

"Not another step." His red eyes glared at the elder Uchiha.

Madaara paused, shifted his eyes towards Gaara.

"I see…the connection has been made…" He gave a sigh. "That is not good…Now I am afraid I will have to kill you all…" They couldn't see it but he was smirking underneath his mask. "Including the prince and queen."

That did it.

Sand came towards him, full force, sand that was lit by an arrow made of fire. Madaara stood silently, waiting for the attack to hit him.

The ground shook around Konoha as the firey sand made impact. This tremor of the earth did not go unnoticed by the other stars. Swiftly they traced the tremor to its source, saw Gaara and Sasuke standing next to a bewildered Serenity whose eyes were trained upon a tall tower of sand blazing with fire.

The sand suddenly burst away to reveal Madaara unharmed. Calmly the middle aged man brushed off access sand from his dark shirt.

"I am the first generation boys…" He crossed his arms. "You will have to do better than that."

"Konohamaru…" Sasuke was the first to speak, his eyes trained on Madaara Uchiha. "Take her and go."

Serenity glared at him. "NO! I will NOT run away!"

"You will or we will force you…Serenity-sama."

The title did not go unnoticed by Serenity. Gaara had just called her 'sama'. It had to mean he was serious in his decree. They would drag her away if necessary.

Caught in the moment, Serenity didn't notice the hand that grabbed hers, pulled her backward out of the fray.

"Come on you idiot! They said go!" Konohamaru pulled Serenity away, though that was no easy task for him to do.

What was she to do? She was the most powerful person the world and no one allowed her to battle. This was so infuriating to Serenity that she felt the need to rip out every strand of her hair. Why? Why was she not permitted to fight!?

An image formed into her mind, an image of a world ruled by Madaara Uchiha…Her and Naruto locked up in rooms, never permitted to leave…the dead corpses of her friends, her court…

"Konohamaru, stop." They had gotten a bit away from the fighting but not too far to see what was going on. The stars had begun an outright assault on Madaara Uchiha, using the attacks that had been given to them by their ancient ancestors.

Somehow, someway, Serenity knew they were not going to win without her.

Again what could she do? They deeply felt she had no business being on a battle field, even though as a ninja she had fought alongside most of them. They knew her strength, knew her to be powerful...

She watched with bated breath as her friends and comrades took on the elder Uchiha, each spent to their limits. There had to be something Serenity could do, even from far away. She placed her hand upon her heart, closed her eyes. Perhaps the crystal could help her decide what to do. Serenity didn't want another village destroyed. She didn't want more blood to shed.

"No more life gone…anything to accomplish that…Would make me happy." She whispered.

She felt the pulsing deep within, the crystal reacting to her plea. Opening her eyes, Serenity raised her hand over her head as the light of the Sliver Crystal formed there in her palm.

Konohamaru was awestruck by the intense light, by the lady that wielded such power. This was not the old, scary Sakura Haruno that stood before him.

This was a goddess of light…a Hikari…

"Let no innocent heart be touched by evil." Serenity stated. "Cover the innocent with your glow, until evil has been taken from this world."

The light pulsed once, twice then traveled down its mistress' form, crystallizing her in the process. Konohamaru rushed to her side, worried for her life but the crystals got to him first, covering his form.

Crystal traveled from the two towards the ground, covering everything in its protective embrace. Children, fathers, mothers…buildings and towns. The crystal reached further from the lands of Konoha into other lands as well. Suna, Water, Mist…All of these lands and more became encased in the crystal's serene glow. The innocent slept within their crystal prison while the wicked watched, unable to cut through the crystal that surrounded their targets.

Far away in another land, Naruto watched the crystal blanket head his way. Nodding to his companions he stepped away from them. As the crystal began to encase his own body, the prince looked at Neiji and Hinata with all the wisdom in the world.

"Until it is done." Then he fell into a dreamless sleep as the crystal completely encased him in its glow.

Madaara watched the spectacle, a bit surprised. He did not know this would happen.

"You lied to me…" He spoke to the person behind him.

Raven hair swung in the wind. "I know."

They stood before him, the court of the first millennium moon. Raye stepped forward, regarded her own son.

"No relative of Usagi would wish the death of thousands of innocence." She told him.

"It has begun." The youngest and wisest of them all spoke up, parting the sea of Sailor Soldiers. She was the only one transformed, her deadly look scythe in her hand. "The age of crystal is upon us…" Sailor Saturn tapped the bottom of her weapon onto the crystal ground. "The innocent shall be safe while the wicked are destroyed."

"If that is so…then why are you not under the crystal like the other stars?" Madaara asked.

Raye averted her gaze from Madaara to Serenity whose form seemed more like a crystallized statue of a queen than a sleeping person.

"Our age is done…Theirs…is only beginning…"

Next time: The Epilogue


	56. About Three Years Later

Okay this is it! The final chapter! You will have to read to find out who gets Sakura's heart. ::big grin:: Oh, by the way, read the last Author's Note at the end because they are my last thoughts to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruro or Sailor Moon series but all original characters belong to ME!!

About Three Years Later

Long blonde hair rushed around the crystallized tower in search for the entrance to the Hokage office. She didn't bother knocking for she knew he would want to know immediately.

"Hokage-sama! It's time!" A grown, mature Ino rushed in, breathing hard. "He's here!"

The nineteen year old man's back had been turned from the door so that he could stare out into the vast village through the window in his office. Blue eyes twinkled as a smile graced a familiar face.

"I guess I should go and greet him huh?" He turned, his red and white robes billowing around him. "After all…He is my nephew."

Ino glared at him. "He isn't your nephew!"

He laughed good naturedly. "Who cares? I will spoil him like he was anyway!" Then he disappeared in a rush of light.

Crowds of people rushed into the main city, where the Crystal Queen sat within her royal bed in the beautiful diamond palace. Pink hair billowed around her, blanketing her large bed with it. Beside her bed was a small blue bassinette.

The Crystal Queen smiled at the man standing on her other side. And old woman with blonde hair shook her head.

"Not for long, she needs rest." Then walked out the door to leave the new family alone.

"Did you see him?" The Crystal Queen asked breathlessly. The man at her bedside nodded. "He looks like you…" She yawned.

"Sleep…" Her husband brushed back a strand of her hair from her face. "Rest…and dream."

She nodded. "I will…"

He kissed her forehead where her clan symbol still glowed brightly as the day she received it those many years ago.

Closing her green eyes, the queen went to the land of dreams in hopes to tell the Moon Lady about her new descendant. The man watched briefly before journeying to the other side to see his new born son.

He was beautiful…absolutely beautiful. The father remembered how to hold a baby after handling Naruto and Hinata's child a few months later. Ever so gently, he picked up the crying child, held it closely to his chest.

"Hush now…" He whispered to him. "You are safe…as you always will be."

His in-law took that moment to enter the room, quietly as he could. Glaring eyes made the blonde man freeze then grin.

"Sorry, I was just so excited that I just couldn't wait for the ceremony." He whispered and glanced at the baby in the other man's arms. His grin became a gentle smile. "Hey there squirt…" He whispered. He looked over to his cousin's husband. "So…gotten out of your stupor yet?" A head shake. "Well…how do you feel now?"

The man holding the infant boy looked at the bundle in his arms.

"A sense of…peace…"

Naruto smiled. "Good…So…what are you gonna name him?"

Again the man stared at his son.

The Sixth Hokage smiled and nodded.

To the highest point of the palace the two men went, where a balcony waited for them. Upon stepping outside, the crowd below cheered. Naruto raised a hand to silence them all.

"Today, not as Hokage but as a fellow member of the Moon, it gives me great honor to present to you the new prince." He gestured to the man beside him. "Behold your king!"

The crowd cheered and bowed at the man's presence. He held up the male child for all to see.

"Let him be known as Naiyu, the future protector of the royal line."

As they left the balcony, the king once again stared at his son who was now lying in his little bassinette. He was still in disbelief that all of this belonged to him. This child, his mother…he finally found the true meaning of love…

Naiyu began to cry once more. Unlike his own father, the king picked up the child gently. He did not admonish his son's behavior, instead he soothed.

"No more tears…" He told him as he stroked the child's frizzy red hair. The old blonde female doctor came into his sight. "Take him back to his mother, please Tsunade."

The old woman chuckled then smiled. "As you wish, Gaara-sama."

The End…Or Perhaps…

The Beginning…

A.N.

I leave you all with this thought: Dream, think, imagine...Write your thoughts and feelings, turn them into wonderful stories for the world to share. And maybe, just maybe, you will inspire someone to write their own stories, just as fanfiction writers like myself have been inspired by others.


End file.
